La Belle et l'Espada
by DeathByMarvel
Summary: Aizen a eu une nouvelle idée sur le sort d'Orihime, seulement Ulquiorra ne va pas se laisser faire et prouver une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il n'est pas fidèle à son sama. Rating M: Risques de violence et autre dans les prochains chapitres ! Première fic
1. Chapter 1

_**La Belle et l'Espada**_

Prologue

_J'entre dans sa petite chambre sans toquer pour changer. Du sang, il y a du sang partout… Et elle ? Ses poignets fins sont recouverts de liquide poisseux et sa peau de pêche est profondément entaillée, elle se tient au milieu de la pièce. Mes yeux vides rencontrent ses prunelles argentées. _

_« Tu m'as retenue prisonnière, alors que je ne te demandais que la liberté… »_

_J'aimerais hurler, la soigner, la tenir dans mes bras, l'empêcher de s'écrouler dans son sang, l'embrasser, mais mon corps refuse de bouger. Seul mon masque d'indifférence vole en éclat. Ses deux billes grises me fixent et me paralysent. Ils deviennent mon univers et m'oppressent… Ils deviennent un océan en colère qui me projette dans les airs, vers le ciel de l'Hueco Mondo. L'eau grise rentre dans ma bouche, mes poumons. Je me noie sous ce croissant de lune que j'ai tellement observé, je sombre en hurlant son prénom…_

_« ORIHIME ! »_

L'Espada se réveilla en sursaut. Les perles de sueur lui rappelèrent que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se concentra, localisant la force spirituelle de sa protégée. Vivante. Elle était vivante, le masque d'indifférence retrouva sa place et le jeune homme se recoucha en contemplant la lune blanche.

Au même moment dans son bureau spacieux, le maître des lieux laissait échapper petit rire machiavélique en reposant l'étude de son savant aux cheveux roses.

« Dossier médical de l'humaine Orihime INOUE »


	2. Femme, vous êtes un drôle de spécimen

_Disclamer: Bleach n'est pas à moi, si c'était le cas Fraisy et Aizen mourraient comme de vieilles chaussettes et Ulquiorra serait le héros (et Orihime serait un little moins naïve)_

_Ichigo : D'où tu m'appelle "Fraisy" ?_

_Depuis que je fais ce que je veux._

_Ichigo: Mais-mais !_

_Fais gaffe toi ! J'ai pas encore décidé de ton sort, alors chuut !_

_Ichigo: Bien, à vos ordres ! *Il a la trouiiiille*_

_Ulquiorra: Petit être sans défense._

_Ichi: Et tu lui dis rien à lui ? _

_*Etoiles pleins les yeux* Naaaaaan_

_ET UN ENORME MERCIIII A NEKOOKAMI : Oui, oui, c'est bien un Ulquihime :D_

_Passons au premier chapitre ;)_

**I. Femme, vous êtes un drôle de spécimen.**

« Ulquiorra ! Nom de nom ! Quand je t'appelle, tu viens dans les trois minutes qui suivent, c'est pas compliqué !

- Excusez-moi, maître Aizen. J'ai des problèmes d'insomnies depuis quelques jours.

- Mouais, ça ira pour cette fois. Tu iras voir l'octavo pour tes troubles du sommeil.

- Bien, maître.

- Aujourd'hui a bien lieu une réunion avec toute l'Espada ?

- Oui.

- J'aimerai que l'humaine y participe, ce que j'ai à vous dire la concerne aussi. Tu peux disposer.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, maître Aizen. »

D'un pas silencieux et souple, le cuatro se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'humaine quand il rencontra un punk aux cheveux bleus et à la voix très développée niveau décibels…

« Yo ! Ulquiqui ! Ça farte ?

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais « Ulquiqui ».

- Roooh, c'est bon !

- … *Regard méprisant.

- Tapette.

- … *Nouveau regard méprisant.

- J'me casse, t'es trop chiant.

- C'est ça, va rejoindre ton maître, petit minou.

- QUOAA ?

- … *Re-Regard méprisant. »

Grimmjow s'éloigna, furibond. Ulquiorra avait bien réussi son coup, pas que ça l'amusait, c'est juste que le sexta était tellement facile à cerner que ça en devenait pitoyable.

L'Espada marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de l'humaine. Depuis ses nuits difficiles, il avait une drôle d'impression quand il rendait visite à la prisonnière, c'était un tout nouveau sentiment qu'Ulquiorra ne comprenait pas, il avait pourtant une vague idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Soupirant furtivement, il poussa la porte massive et entra, sans toquer comme d'habitude. Et là, ce fût le choc. Il sentit ce que l'humaine appelle « cœur » rater un battement et se mettre à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

La pièce était parsemée de gouttes visqueuses et rouge vif. La femme se retourna, le visage et le reste de son corps recouverts du même liquide. Elle lui sourit comme un soleil.

« Ulquiorra ! »

Le cuatro souffla intérieurement, soulagé de voir que les prunelles grises étaient pleines de vie et non, à l'article de la mort comme il l'avait pensé.

« Femme, qu'avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi la chambre est-elle pleine de sang ? Qui avez-vous tué ? Le sexta ou le primera ? »

Orihime regarda son geôlier, ahurie. Puis elle éclata de rire, un rire franc et cristallin qui résonnait comme une ode à la joie dans les oreilles de l'Espada.

« Du sang ? Ulquiorra, je n'ai tué personne, j'ai juste voulu ouvrir cette bouteille de ketchup pour faire une de mes recettes secrètes.

- Vous vouliez cuisiner ?

- Oui pour vous faire une surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Euh… Quand une personne veut faire plaisir à une autre personne qu'elle apprécie, elle prépare quelque chose pour la surprendre.

- Et vous vouliez me faire une surprise, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toujours vous qui m'apportez à manger, alors je voulais changer pour une fois… »

La jeune rousse rougit délicieusement et le rouge sembla être la plus belle de toutes les couleurs après le gris aux yeux d'Ulquiorra.

« Ulquiorra, vous semblez préoccupé, tout va bien ?

- Femme, avez-vous peur ?

- Maintenant ou quand je suis seule ?

- Là, tout de suite.

- Non, je suis bien quand vous êtes là.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que la peur ?

- Euh…C'est quand vous avez de mauvaises impressions, vous vous sentez bizarre, vous inquiet pour un rien et le moindre bruit vous fait faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

- Intéressant. Allez vous rincer et changez vos vêtements.

- Pourquoi ?

- Maître Aizen souhaite que vous participiez à la réunion des Espadas de cet après-midi.

- En quel honneur ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- C'est la meilleure ! Voilà trois mois que je croupis ici et il n'a daigné me voir qu'une seule fois. Et maintenant, il veut que je fasse partie de l'Espada ! Mais où va l'Hueco Mondo ?

- N'insultez pas maître Aizen ou je serai obligé de vous tuer. »

La jeune rousse claqua rageusement la porte de la salle de bain. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans retenue. Ce ton pompeux qu'elle devait utiliser pour parler ne lui ressemblait en rien. Pourquoi voulait-elle tant devenir amie avec le cuatro qui la privait de sa liberté alors qu'elle aimait Kurosaki-kun ?

Orihime ressortit, l'Espada se retourna et, avec une lenteur sucrée, essuya un peu de ketchup au coin de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux vivants tellement simples à déchiffrer, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un petit mouvement musculaire à la base des lèvres. La jeune femme se retrouva paralysée devant cette scène. Un Ulquiorra qui sourit (à peine, il faut l'avouer…) n'arrive pas tous les jours !

« Femme, vous êtes un drôle de spécimen.

- Je vous ne le fais pas dire, mon cher Ulquiorra. »

L'Espada sentit son « cœur » faire un bond et il lutta un moment contre son instinct pour garder son masque insensible. Ce qu'Ulquiorra ignorait, c'est que cette réponse venait de changer sa destinée.

_*Oui, je sais mes chapitres sont courts, beaucoup trop même -"_

_Grimmjow: Mais vous inquiétez pas, elle se creuse la chose qui lui sert de cervelle pour arriver à en faire de plus longs._

_Tsss, Grimmjoooooow! _

_Ulquiorra qui passe par-là: Enfin, cette idiote qui a souvent des pannes d'inspiration ne postera les chapitres que les mardis, voir les mercredis. Elle est vraiment trop sadique envers ses lecteurs (si jamais il y en a)..._

_Ulquiqui, t'es vraiment méchant aujourd'hui (et bavard en plus!)_

_UlquiORRA: Je commence ma vengeance pour les chapitres qui vont suivre..._

_Pfff :D Bref, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et n'hésiter pas à laisser une review, c'est gratuit et ça dure deux secondes top chrono ;) *_


	3. La réunion de tous les dangers

_Alors coucou d'abord ! :)_

_Disclamer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas, dommage..._

_Nekoo: T'inquiètes pas, ton Starrk n'est pas mort ^^ et tu as deviné juste, pour Grimmy je me suis largement inspiré de Brice ;) Je trouvais que ça lui assez bien (je retire ce que j'ai dit !)_

II. La réunion de tous les dangers

« Salut cocotte ! Prête à te faire croquer ?

- Grimmjow !

- Petit minou, va donc faire joujou ailleurs.

- Sale cachet d'aspirine jaloux, parce qu'Orihime est moins coincée avec moi qu'avec toi !

- Femme, qu'est-ce que l'aspirine ?

- Un médicament de couleur blanche contre le mal de tête.

- Bouuuuh, la honte ! Elle sait plus de trucs que toi !

- Restez là jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle. Je crois qu'un suicidaire à besoin de mes services. »

Grimmjow partit en courant pendant qu'Ulquiorra disparaissait pour aller lui botter les fesses. Orihime était impressionnée par la taille et l'obscurité de la pièce. Imaginez la chambre de notre rousse nationale, agrandissez-la trois, quatre fois et enlevez la moindre particule de lumière qui puisse y avoir. Au milieu de cette pièce, placez une table immense entourée d'une dizaine de chaises aux dossiers vertigineux et vous aurez à peu près la salle de réunion de l'Hueco Mondo.

Les autres Espadas arrivèrent et la jeune fille reconnu Yammi (#10), Hallibel (#3)et Nnoitra (#5).

« Femme !

- J'arrive ! Oups, désolée ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu et-

- C'est rien, demoiselle. *Baille »

L'homme brun à barbichette lui adressa un sourire et l'accompagna jusqu'à la table.

« Primera, lâche-la.

- Oh, vous êtes Starrk ! Ulquiorra fait souvent allusion à vous, surtout quand il a des envies de meurtre…

- Ah oui ? Intéressant…

- Femme, vous êtes vraiment trop bavarde.

- Désolée ! »

L'Espada number one prit place à côté du cuatro qui jetait un regard noir au punk souriant en face de lui. Orihime se sentait fragile lorsqu'elle se mit entre Ulquiorra et une chaise vide. Les Espadas étaient vraiment très bruyants et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à une bande de gamins, elle commença à les étudier discrètement. Yammi, Baraggan (#2) et Szayel (#8) se disputaient une recette de meringue à la poire et au chocolat, Zommari (#7) jouait sur une console de jeu datant de Mathusalem, Hallibel et Aaroniero (#9) organisaient une mission kamikaze pour sauver les sushis, Starrk ronflait sur la table et Grimmjow balançait des boulettes de papier mâché sur Nnoitra qui ripostait avec des injures fleuris. Quant à Ulquiorra, il jetait des coups d'œil blasés ou méprisants à ses « collègues ». Orihime se détendit et laissa apparaître un timide sourire qui n'échappa pas au cuatro.

Soudain un silence oppressant s'installa, Starrk se redressa vivement, complètement éveillé. L'ambiance devint glaciale et la rousse ne put retenir les frissons qui lui secouaient les épaules. Gin s'assit sur le siège vide à côté d'elle, son sourire reptilien imprimé sur le visage. Aizen apparut et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il vit son otage qui baissait la tête, totalement soumise. C'était tellement simple que la joie s'effaçait un peu, mais rien qu'un tout petit peu.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là.

- … *Une mouche-hollow passe par-là.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot.

- … *Ronflement sonore du primera.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte qui me manquait quelque chose.

- … *La mouche-hollow s'approche de Starrk qui ronfle.

- J'ai besoin d'un héritier et donc, d'une femme.

- … *Hoquet de surprise venant de Starrk. (Ne rêvez pas, il a juste avalé la mouche-hollow ^^) »

Ulquiorra leva ses grands yeux verts et les fixa sur son maître. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça ? Gin plissa un peu plus ses yeux (je vous jure qu'il y arrive), la réaction de l'Espada du vide était intéressante.

« Après une étude poussée que j'avais demandé à Szayel, l'évidence s'est imposée. Dans l'Hueco Mondo, la seule femme qui peut me donner ce que je veux n'est autre qu' Orihime INOUE. »

La jeune femme retint difficilement ses larmes. Elle venait seulement d'avoir dix-sept ans et voilà que cet espèce de macho à l'ego surdimensionné venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était sa fiancée et que dans sûrement moins d'un an, elle serait mère. Ulquiorra baissa les yeux et pinça légèrement ses lèvres, histoire de gérer la colère qui grognait dans sa tête. Gin eu un sourire, l'histoire prenait un virage corsé.

« Orihime INOUE, dans une semaine, tu seras mienne ».

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D _

_A la semaine prochaine pour savoir si le plan d'Aizen le méchant pas beau marchera... ou pas ;)_

_Reviews ?_


	4. Sama, vous n'êtes qu'un salaud

_Alors, déjà: AH QUE COUCOU !_

_Après le disclamer: Bleach n'est pas à moi, mais à notre maître vénéré Tite Kubo !_

_Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! ^^_

_**Saygi-kun:** T'as raison, j'te laisse Aizen ! ;D _

_**Ksk:** Merci beaucouuup !_

_**Nekoo:** Ouaaaaais à l'attaaaaque ! Espérons que notre Ulquiqui national s'en remettra ;P_

_**Xiara:** Hé oui, qu'est-ce tu veux ? J'adooooore traumatiser les perso ! Et ils me le rendent bien !_

_*Les perso en question débarquent*_

_Toi ! On t'attend à la fin du chapitre !_

III. Sama, vous n'êtes qu'un salaud.

La réunion avait coupé court, les Espadas étaient tous encore sous le choc. Il y allait avoir un mariage ET un bébé à l'Hueco Mondo ? C'était deux grandes premières. Starrk et Grimmjow jetèrent un regard à leur amie, après tout, ils l'aimaient bien cette humaine. Blanche, tremblante et les yeux écarquillés, elle semblait plus fragile que du cristal. Ulquiorra la tenait par les épaules et l'emmenait fermement vers sa chambre. Sa colère n'avait toujours pas disparu, au contraire, elle grandissait encore et encore.

Il coucha doucement Orihime sur son lit, ce qui eu pour effet de la ramener à elle. Elle se releva vivement en pleurs et serra ses petits bras contre la taille du cuatro. Notre héroïne se fichait totalement de ses actes, elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine (je sais pas si on peut qualifier Ulquiorra d'humain, mais bon…).

« Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui et encore moins lui faire un enfant !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Aide-moi, je t'en supplie !

- Les ordres sont des ordres.

- Mais il t'écoutera, il t'écoute toujours !

- …

- S'il te plait, Ulquiorra ! C'est un connard, au fond de toi, tu le sais !

- N'insultez pas notre maître ! »

Ulquiorra s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'humaine. Il fallait que cette comédie cesse, si quelqu'un les surprenait, ils étaient morts dans l'heure. Le cuatro prit sur lui et jeta un regard méprisant à Orihime. Il voulut sortir, mais elle le retint, les yeux pleins de haine et la gifle partit comme une balle qui sort d'un revolver, mais ce qu'elle dit, laissa Ulquiorra dans un état second.

« Tu me retiens prisonnière, alors que je ne te demande que la liberté… »

La petite rousse poussa violemment notre Ulquiqui hors de sa chambre et se mit à pleurer contre la porte, l'esprit vide…

Ulquiorra, les yeux inoccupés mais l'esprit tourmenté, entra violemment dans ses appartements. Il enleva rageusement sa veste et commença à frapper férocement le mur.

« Pourquoi la faîtes-vous autant souffrir ? **Bam !** Vous ne l'aimez pas, alors pourquoi vouloir vous marier avec elle ? **Bim !** Vous ne la méritez pas… **Bam ! **Sama, vous n'êtes qu'un salaud ! Je vous hais ! **Boum !**

- Oulalala, cuatro ! Que de haine envers Aizen.

- Messire Gin ?

- Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi et pas un autre.

- Est-ce dur de trahir ?

- Rends-toi dans deux heures au désert avec l'humaine, si tu veux la sauver.

- Bien.

- Au fait, il m'a semblé entendre qu'elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours. »

Ulquiorra pâlit, remit rapidement sa veste et bouscula Ichimaru qui s'appuya contre le tour de porte. Ce jeune Espada lui rappelait que lui aussi s'était sacrifié pour celle qu'il aimait. Le cuatro courait, il se cogna à la porte massive d'Orihime. Un silence oppressant régnait de l'autre côté.

« Femme, ouvrez-moi ! C'est un ordre ! »

Rien. Ulquiorra défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule. La pièce était vide et le silence avait été remplacé par un drôle de battement sourd et irrégulier. Un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre dans la salle de bain.

« Merde ! »

Le cuatro n'était plus maître de lui-même, il défonça à nouveau la porte fermée à clé. L'humaine était là, un rasoir posé sur son poignet, au niveau des veines. Le jeune homme envoya l'arme valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Ulquiorra ?

- Ne faîtes plus jamais ça. »

Orihime éclata en sanglot, il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Le contact chaud apaisa la jeune femme, elle releva la tête et ses billes argentées rencontrèrent deux grands yeux émeraudes. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre violemment et leurs visages prirent une couleur rosée.

« Je ne veux pas…

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêchée de…

- Parce qu'on s'en va.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne le laisserais pas vous faire de mal.

- Ulquiorra, vous avez eu peur pour moi ?

- … *Il évita soigneusement le regard gris.

- Ulquiorra…

- Oui. Venez, nous avons du chemin à faire.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans le désert. »

La jeune femme ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que le bel Espada n'avait pas fermé sa veste et qu'il laissait voir son torse parfaitement musclé. Ils étaient à l'entrée du palais quand elle ne put retenir plus longtemps une hémorragie nasale.

« Femme, vous allez bien ?

- Hé ! Cuatro, t'lui fais d'l'effet à c'te humaine !

- Hein ?

- Si tu veux l'aider, je te conseille de fermer cette veste. *Bâillement

- Primera ? Sexta ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On t'retourne la question, cachet d'aspirine.

- Euh…

- Grimmjow t'embête, on voulait juste vous dire qu'on vous couvrira et-

- Et qu'on vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

- … *Ulquiorra vient de faire un bug sur les paroles du punk.

- Ooooh merci ! »

Orihime les serra fort dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux et le cuatro leur adressa un regard plein de gratitude. Ils reprirent leur chemin, laissant deux Espadas qui retournaient à leurs petites affaires.

« N'empêche, faudrait que ces deux-là se décoincent un peu… *Bâillement et notre mouche-hollow refait surface.

- J'vois pas du tout d'quoi t'cause, mais on va dire qu't'as raison ! »

_ALOOOORS ? _

_Ulquiorra : Desespérant._

_Grimmjow: A CHIER !_

_Starrk: Rooooooon-zzzzzZZZZZ_

_Gin: Mah mah mah..._

_Bande de...de...de...de...Euh ! Taaaaaaaaaayo !_

_*Cours vers eux "Attaque de bisous baveux !", tous blêmissent et s'enfuient en courant*_

_Tapettes ! REVIEWS ?_


	5. Le passage de l'amoûûûr

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Grimmjow: Vas t'faire._

_Starrk: Le Sexta a raison_

_Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? J'ai juste dit coucou..._

_Grimmjow: Parce que TU nous a fait disparaître pour un bout de temps !  
_

_Starrk: C'est totalement injustifié, alors on a décider de fai-_

_Grimmjow: D'FAIRE LES BONUUUUUS ! Bwahahahahahaha_

_Vous allez me tenir compagnie ? C'est trop meuuuuuuugnon !_

_Grimmy-chou: Aaargh ! Elle encore tout compris de traviole !_

_Starrkounet: A l'aide ! Help ! Hilfe !_

_Grimmy-chou: Au lieu d'nous traumatiser, fais ton disclamer et les réponses aux reviews !_

_Okay, okay ! _

_Alors DISCLAMER ! Personne n'est à moi (pour l'instant ^^) sinon, les héros seraient l'Espada (mis à part quelques-uns ^^)_

_Nekoo': OUI ! Orihime CONNAIT des insultes ! En même temps, t'as vu avec qui elle traine ? Entre Grimmjow et Nnoitra... Bwahahaha (heum) ! ET RE-OUI ! Il y a des salles de bain à Las Noches ! Mais pas pour nos Arrancars préférés (non, eux, ils sont imberbes), c'est pour Loly et Ménoly (enflures !) Bwahahaha ! (euh, je parlais des rasoirs, hein !)_

_Xiara: Héhé, je peux rien dire ;D Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

IV. Le passage de l'amoûûûûr

Nos deux « fuyards » marchaient depuis un petit moment et Ulquiorra se retourna une énième fois. L'humaine n'arrivait pas à le suivre à cause du sable et elle les retardait pas mal.

« Femme !

- Oui…J'arrive…tout…de…suite… »

Et pour la ixième fois de l'heure, Orihime tomba face contre terre, enfin contre sable. Le cuatro soupira et l'aida à se relever, elle était très essoufflée et ses jambes semblaient refuser de bouger. Le jeune Espada la prit dans ses bras telle une princesse et l'épiderme de la princesse en question prit une jolie couleur vermeil.

« Ulquiorra ?

- Oui, femme ?

- Je me disais que comme on est, tous les deux, des traîtres en cavale, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non ?

- Si tu veux, femme.

- MON PRENOM, C'EST ORIHIME !

- Si tu veux, Orihime.

- Merci. »

La rousse posa doucement sa tête contre le torse de son sauveur, elle entendit le battement vif du cœur de l'Arrancar, elle sourit et se laissa bercer par ce bruit doux et régulier. Ulquiorra, lui, repensait à cette folle matinée et il se rendit compte qu'il en ressortait plus instruit. Il avait clairement compris ce qu'était la peur. Il localisa facilement le reiatsu de Gin qui l'attendait près d'une simple porte noire.

« Cuatro ! Orihime !

- ! Ulquiorra, on s'est fait avoir !

- Messire Gin est avec nous, fem-Orihime.

- Bon, on a pas trop le temps de papoter. Je vous présente « le passage de l'amoûûûûr », c'est un tunnel illégal que j'ai créé dans le dos d'Aizen. En fonction de la nature de la personne qui l'emprunte, la sortie s'arrange pour le ramener dans son « monde ». Donc soit vous atterrissez au Seireitei, soit dans le monde humain. J'vous explique le mode d'emploi : Vous allez entrer dans un long couloir noir, sur votre droite, y aura plein de portes. Vous prenez la troisième et là…bah…euh…vous verrez bien ! Hé hé ( ?)

- Attends, t'es en train de nous dire que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ?

- Personne n'a encore utilisé cette chose, alors…

- M-m-m-mais c'est dangereux !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai.

- Oooooh *Etoiles pleins les yeux. »

Les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent la porte quand le traître aux cheveux blanc et à la face de reptile retint le beau dépressif.

« Cachet d'as- Ulquiorra !

- Sama ?

- Je pense que tu as prévu d'aller au Gotei 13.

- C'est une possibilité.

- Quand tu seras devant le capitaine général, tu sais le vieil inexpressif, dis que tu viens avec mon accord et raconte lui tout ce que tu sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait un traître. J'ai fait ça pour prouver que j'étais digne de mon père qui refuse de me voir avec la femme que j'aime… Je pense que tu comprends ma soi-disant trahison.

- Je comprends.

- Encore une chose. Prends bien soin d'Orihime, considère que c'est elle qui te maintient en vie. »

Ulquiorra inclina la tête, ça il le savait déjà. Il passa la porte et aperçut Gin sortir une vieille photo en la regardant avec mélancolie. Orihime attrapa sa main en avançant vivement. L'obscurité l'effrayait un peu et elle avait hâte de revoir le soleil. Ils arrivèrent devant la troisième porte et s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce.

Un vent violent avec une force inhumaine essaya de les séparer, le jeune Espada entoura son humaine fragile, mais la force les décollait peu à peu. Soudain, Orihime lâcha prise et disparue dans une lumière verte fluo. Leurs derniers cris résonnèrent longtemps dans le vide.

« ULQUIORRA !

- ORIHIME ! »

Le vent s'envola dès que la rousse fut totalement aspirée dans le halo vert. L'Arrancar du vide continua d'avancer dans la pénombre quand des monstres énormes sortirent de nulle part. Ulquiorra sortit son zanpakuto sans cesser de prier pour qu'Orihime n'ait pas la même chose de son côté. Et une bataille sans précédent commença. Ces gros vers bleus à pois orange vif devaient faire au moins trois sa taille et leurs pattes aiguisées servaient d'épées. Ce fut donc une bataille entre vers dotés de trois paires de pattes-épées et un Ulquiorra inquiet pour sa protégée…Les monstres avaient le même niveau que lui et lui menait la vie dure. Le sang coula et l'Espada se sentit devenir léger…

_Grimmjow: T'm'étonnes qu'il s'est senti léger, t'as vu comment il est maigre !_

_Ulquiorra: ... *Regard du glaçon de la mort qui tue*_

_Starrk: Tu l'as vexé..._

_Gin: Quel sens de la répartie, mon p'tit Starrkounet !_

_Starrk: Eeerk !_

_Ulquiorra : Pauvres déchets._

_Grimmjow: C'EST MOI QU'T'INSULTE, LA ?_

_Ulquiorra: ... *dédain trèèès palpable*_

_Gin: Mah mah ! Peace and love, mes coquins !_

_Grimmjow: M'TOUCHE PAS !_

_Hum, OH BANDE DE GOSSES ! _

_Grimmjow: T'm'insulte ?_

_Gin: Ouiiii ? _

_Alors c'était comment ?_

_Grimmjow: Quelle débile !_

_Starrk: Complétement idiote..._

_Gin: Tu le fais exprès ?_

_Ulquiorra: ... *soupir de mépris total*_

_Bah quoi ?_

_Ulquiorra: C'est tout simplement une catastrophe._

_*Les autres hochent la tête "il a pas tort"*_

_Q-q-q-q-quoi ? BANDE DE MUFLES !_

_Reviews ?_


	6. Un peu de clarté dans la nuit noire

_Coucou ! Alors, alors *regarde en haut, en bas, droite, gauche, personne, ouuuf*_

_Je vais profiter de l'absence de mes Arrancars chéris pour faire une vraie intro ! ^^_

_- Mah mah, sauf que tu m'as pas calculé, héhé !_

_Giiin ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur incommensurable de ta noble visite ? *étoiles pleins les yeux*_

_- Dans le chapitre précédant, j'avais une place parfaite pour mon rôle et tu m'échange avec...avec... K-_

_PAS DE SPOILS !_

_- Avec... ça ? Je me sens humilié..._

_Mais tu vas revenir ! Allez, rejoints les autres que je vois arriver avec leur banderole "FAIS TON DISCLAMER !"_

_- I WILL BE BACK ! (comme dirait Nekoo')_

_Donc, le disclamer : Personne n'est à moi, mais si c'était le cas, mes Namours seraient les maîtres du monde ! ^^_

_Les Reviews m'ont encore fait super plaisir ! D'ailleurs, j'adore les relire, merci du fond du coeur !_

_**Xiara:** Ravie que ce passage t'es plu (moi aussi, j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^) et le comportement de Gin t'a fait rire ? Je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Héhé !_

_**Nekoo':** Tu prends le thé tous les matins avec Gin ? Tu m'invites un de ces quatre ? :P Les bonus, ça m'éclate de les faire, alors, va y en avoir ! Bwahahaha !_

_**Melty-chan 93:** Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle Padawan ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :D_

_BONNE LECTURE ! _

V. Un peu de clarté dans la nuit noire

La jeune rousse sentait ses membres lourds être mordus par le froid. Elle avait incroyablement froid. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. En reconnaissant le monde réel, elle se releva aussi gentiment qu'elle le put, respect pour son corps endolori oblige. Orihime était « tombée » non loin de la boutique d'Urahara, alors avec la tête dans le brouillard et la démarche d'un bambin, elle arriva tant bien que mal chez notre Kisuke. Dans un dernier effort, elle toqua violemment contre la porte fermée et chuta dans les ténèbres qui l'avaient déjà engloutie lorsqu'elle s'était battu contre ces étranges vers.

Le gérant arriva en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, autant vous dire que ce réveil nocturne le dérangeait moyennement, ce qui était tout le contraire pour sa compagne aux yeux d'or qui le suivait.

« Si c'est de nouveau Fraisy qui vient parce qu'il s'est encore fait rétamer par un Arrancar, il va m'entendre ! Ah, ça oui !

- Yoruichi, moins fort s'il te plait…

- Non ! On n'a pas idée de venir me réveiller à 02h38min59sec du matin !

- Mais moi aussi, j'ai été réveillé…

- ET ALORS ?

- Rien, rien… »

Laissant la jeune espionne aux cheveux violets s'énerver sur le pauvre rouquin qui dormait bien sagement dans son lit à l'autre bout de la ville, Kisuke ouvrit la porte et son silence provoqua celui de Yoruichi qui le rejoignit et devant l'horreur qu'elle vit, ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur sa bouche. Orihime était sur le sol, les cheveux cuivrés emmêlés et éparpillés autour de sa tête, les hématomes et les plaies recouvraient le corps amaigri par ses grèves de la faim répétées à l'Hueco Mondo et le sang coulait encore d'une coupure vilaine qui ornait le front de la jeune humaine. Pour compléter le tout, son reiatsu était anormalement bas et son corps était secoué de spasmes dut au manque d'oxygène qui refusait d'entrer dans ses poumons sûrement abîmés.

« Par tous les Kamis… Comment s'est-elle fait ça ? Et pourquoi Aizen s'est-il débarrassé d'elle ? S'il l'avait utilisé pour l'Hogyoku, elle serait morte, c'est bien ça, non ?

- Je pense plutôt qu'elle s'est échappée.

- Hein ? Mais t'entends ce que tu dis ? Orihime ? Une humaine ? S'échapper de la surveillance d'Aizen et des autres Arrancars ? I.D.I.O.T. »

L'ex-capitaine soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit doucement Orihime et la coucha sur un lit en commençant les soins avec l'aide de Yoruichi qui avait bien comprit que son chéri secret avait un semblant de réponse à ses questions.

« Il va falloir prévenir la 4ème Division ou, du moins, la capitaine Unohana. Ce sont des blessures d'hollows.

- Prends-moi pour une idiote, je le sais déjà ça.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, ces hollows viennent d'un passage illégal que j'ai créé pour Ichimaru.

- Pour Gin ? Tu aides l'ennemi ?

- Gin s'est sacrifié pour nous, alors oui, je l'ai aidé. Il n'a jamais utilisé ce passage, car il est instable et dangereux. J'ai fait une fausse manip' et les hollows que le passage crée sont puissants car ils s'adaptent au niveau de celui qui passe et utilisent les mêmes techniques.

- Mais comment Orihime les a vaincu ?

- Parce que le passage a décrété qu'elle était assez « pure » ou quelque chose comme ça pour pouvoir passer. Le problème, c'est qu'il a besoin de temps pour se décider et pendant ce temps, les hollows-vers se déchaînent contre l'intrus. Après le passage s'ouvre sur le monde réel ou le Seireitei, tout dépend de la nature de celui qui passe. Orihime a eu de la chance, le passage est très instable et c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

- Tu penses que Gin l'aurait laissé prendre cette chose seule ? Je le sais dérangé et pas clair, mais pas à ce point irraisonnable.

- C'est ce point qui m'inquiète… Un Arrancar ou un Espada est sûrement derrière tout ça, le problème, c'est que le passage n'autorise qu'un seul voyageur à la fois. Ils ont dut être séparés, mais si notre inconnu était arrivé dans le monde réel, il serait là, avec Orihime…

- Tu pense comme moi ?

- Oui, le pauvre est arrivé au Gotei 13 et comme ces imbéciles ne voient que le bout de leurs nez, il doit attendre sa condamnation à la peine capitale. »

Les deux shinigamis déchus lancèrent un regard malheureux sur la rousse qui gémissait.

« Je vais préparer la Porte.

- Je vais me préparer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yoruichi disparut avec Orihime dans les bras dans une lumière blanche. Kisuke tendit la main, mais un éclair d'énergie spirituelle le repoussa. Massant sa main, il ferma la Porte et retourna se coucher sans cesser de soupirer et de se triturer les ménages pour rendre le passage de Gin plus stable, on ne sait jamais…

La belle aux cheveux aubergines se plaqua contre un mur de la 4ème Division, elle était toujours recherchée par ce vieux croûton de capitaine général et l'abord du bureau d'Unohana était assez fastidieux. Des infirmières passèrent en piaillant sur les ragots de la semaine et enfin la voie fut libre. L'ancienne capitaine qui camouflait son reiatsu détecta celui de son homologue et sur la pointe des pieds, alla déposer son précieux paquet devant la porte du bureau qu'elle frappa avec véhémence avant de s'enfuir dans un shunpo invisible.

Unohana releva doucement la tête et coulissa la porte. Elle ne fut point étonnée de voir le corps de l'humaine dans un état aussi préoccupant, après tout n'avait-elle pas une impression de déjà-vu ?

_Je sais, ce chapitre est court -"_

_Grimmjow: T'y peux rien, si t'es bête._

_Euh... T'essaies de me consoler ou c'est moi ?_

_Starrk: Il fait de la lèche, t'as une nouvelle couleur ?_

_Euh... Nooooon..._

_Gin: Mah mah, laisse-les, tiens mon numéro de téléphone._

_Euh... M-m-m-merci ! *WOW* Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ?_

_Ulquiqui: Qu'est-ce qui te surprends ?_

_Pas d'insultes, pas de coups, pas d'interruptions... Ils sont malades ?_

_Ulquiqui: Non, ils veulent juste savoir quand ils reviennent dans ton histoire, parce qu'ils sont bloqués dans les bonus. Ils dépriment._

_Aaaah ! Bah, en fait, va y avoir pas mal de chapitres sans eux, alors-_

_Grimmy-chou: PARDON ! _

_Starrk: Noooooooon !_

_Gin: Elle veut notre peau !_

_Tous ensemble: A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE !_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !_

_Ulquiqui: Tout est bien qui finit bien. A encore, l'Auteure voulait le dire, mais vu qu'elle un peu occupée, là, je vais le dire à sa place: Comme elle est en vacances, elle publiera sûrement un autre chapitre (parce que celui-là est trop court) vers la fin de la semaine. _

_*Tout le monde s'arrête et regarde Ulquiqui comme deux ronds de flamby "C'est moi ou il vient de faire deux phrases complète ?"*_

_Ulquiqui: Bah quoi ?_

_Rien, mon Ulquiqui... Reviews ? :D_


	7. Quand tout semble perdu

_Je vous l'avais promis et TADAAAAM :_

_Le chapitre 6 est arrivé pour vous !_

_- Euh... J'ai une question. *Ichigo sort d'un buisson, terrorisé et visiblement sous la menace de forces invisibles*_

_Vas-y, Fraisy !_

_- *Il sort un petit papier et commence à lire* Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends un tel plaisir à faire souffrir tes personnages ?_

_Parce que j'ai un esprit sadique et que de toute façon, c'est un happy-end, alors ils ont le devoir de souffrir un peu ! Surtout toi, Ulquiqui._

_- *Ulquiorra sort du buisson et se place à côté de la carotte, la mine renfrognée* Kurosaki, continue._

_- *Gloups* Est-ce qu'Fraisy f'ra partie d'la fic, histoire qu'j'le tabasse un peu- Hééé !_

_Ouaip, mais tu pourras pas le taper, Grimmy-chou !_

_- Comment t'as su qu'c'était moi ? *Grimminou sort, furieux d'être découvert.*_

_Continue Fraisy ! ^^_

_- Hum ! Est-ce que Starrk va se taper Aizen ?_

_Gin ! Donne-moi tes mangas yaoi ! Sale pervers !_

_- Mais-euh ! *il sort aussi du buisson, contrarié et remet un camion de mangas yaoi à l'auteure qui saigne déjà du nez*_

_- Dernière question: Est-ce que tu vas me laisser dormir ?_

_Nep ! Allez, Starrkounet, sors du buisson ! *un ronflement se fait entendre*_

_Maintenant les réponses aux reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir !_

_**Xiara:** J'espère que tu es bien accrochée parce que dans ce chapitre arrivent pas mal de réponses à tes questions, du moins, je l'espère ! Et rendez-vous dans le bureau de Ciara, on fera un deal, tu me laisses mater avec Ciara et Yachiru et je te file le numéro de Gin, ok ? :P Héhéhé_

_**Nekoo':** Ta review m'a fait trop rire ! Et ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! :D Nos Namours vont revenir ! Pas tout de suite de suite, mais j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre où on les revoit :) Catwoman et l'Homme aux getas ne t'embêteront plus de sitôt, t'inquiètes pas ! :P_

_Biiien ! Et maintenant un peu moins drôle,_ **GROSSE PENSÉE AUX JAPONAIS ET AUX AUTRES VICTIMES DU SÉISME DANS LE PACIFIQUE... **_(je viens de l'apprendre :S)_

VI. Quand tout semble perdu

Ulquiorra ouvrit doucement un œil et essaya de se redresser, peine perdue. Il resta solidement attaché à son lit d'hôpital. What ? Son lit d'hôpital ? Il fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient ligotés aux barreaux du lit et à son cou, il sentit un collier qui limitait sa puissance spirituelle. Le « bip, bip, bip » avant régulier, se mit à faire de drôles de bruits et Ulquiorra sentit une douleur aiguë faire son apparition dans la poitrine. Il voulut tout réduire au silence et ferma douloureusement ses yeux.

« Calmez-vous, numéro 4, je vous ne ferais aucun mal, mais si vous voulez guérir, il va falloir vous calmer. »

Cette voix si douce, l'Espada rouvrit brutalement ses émeraudes pour fixer la capitaine. Il déglutit difficilement en s'efforçant de calmer son souffle.

« Vous êtes dans la prison médicalisée de la 4ème division. Vous êtes apparu dans mon bureau dans un sale état et vous êtes resté trois jours inconscient. Avez-vous de questions ?

- La…femme…Orihime… ? »

Le visage doux de la jeune femme se durcit et une ombre de colère voila ses yeux. Le ton charmant laissa sa place à un réel mépris.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à recevoir ne serait-ce une seule information sur l'état de santé critique de mademoiselle Inoue. Sachez, Arrancar, que vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative d'homicide sur une âme vivante, enlèvement et collaboration avec l'ennemi. Dès que vous serez en état, vous serez emmené devant les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei 13 pour votre condamnation. Jusque-là, je suis la seule personne que vous verrez et vous n'aurez que des informations sur votre état de santé médiocre. »

Ulquiorra voulut protester, essayer de raconter ce qui c'était réellement passé, mais Unohana quittait déjà la cellule. Frustré, le jeune homme lâcha un soupir tout en replaçant sa tête sur l'oreiller doux. Son esprit vagabondait sous l'effet des médicaments et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Orihime était vivante ? Au Seireitei ? Chez elle ? Morte ? Il ne ressentait aucune onde de reiatsu et ne pouvait voir au-delà de la porte de sa geôle. Il détestait cette impression de passivité, le fait d'être inactif et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour y remédier. Mais ce qu'il le faisait rager encore plus, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à quelque chose, ce quelque chose tombait forcément sur l'humaine. Inquiet et bercé par les machines, Ulquiorra se rendormit, mais son sommeil fut tout sauf calme et reposant.

La capitaine Unohana et sa vice-capitaine Isane se chargeaient seules des soins sur l'humaine qui était arrivée, il y a déjà une semaine. Son poumon perforé cicatrisé lentement, mais sûrement et un tuyau en plastique aidait Orihime à respirer. Ses plaies et contusions commençaient à s'effacer et son reiatsu se renforçait de jours en jours. Malgré tout, la jeune fille restait dans le coma, ce qui inquiétait les deux femmes-officiers.

« Comment peut-on humainement faire autant de mal à une fille si charmante ? Je ne comprends pas, capitaine.

- Tout simplement parce que les Arrancars ne sont pas humains, Isane.

- Je le sais, mais ce numéro 4 a quelque chose qui me laisse perplexe.

- Quoi donc ?

- Avant qu'il ne perde connaissance dans votre bureau, il n'a cessé d'appeler Orihime et je ne pense pas qu'il soit si mauvais que vous ne le pensez. »

Ce que les deux femmes ignoraient, c'était qu'Orihime venait de reprendre « conscience ». Certes son corps refusait de lui obéir, mais elle entendait ses soigneuses parler et enregistrait tout ce qu'elle comprenait.

« Isane, comment osez-vous penser que cet Arrancar ne peut être mauvais ? Il est clair que les blessures de l'humaine ont été causées par un hollow très puissant et cet Arrancar est suffisamment fort pour faire subir ce genre de dégâts. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée, il n'en demeure pas moins mauvais et coupable. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par ce monstre. »

Orihime entendit toute la haine qu'Unohana portait pour le « numéro 4 », pour Ulquiorra. Elle ne sentait pas le reiatsu du beau ténébreux, elle voulait savoir s'il allait bien et écouter sa belle voix grave la rassurer, mais au lieu de cela, elle entendait la femme aux tresses faire la morale à sa vice-capitaine sur la cruauté des êtres sans cœurs.

« Pourtant…

- La discussion est close, vice-capitaine. Passez-moi cette seringue.

- Capitaine, l'humaine ! Elle pleure ! Elle reprend conscience ! »

Unohana prit doucement la main d'Orihime. Celle-ci sentait les larmes couler le long de ses douces joues. Elle avait mal à la gorge, une brûlure lancinante comme si quelqu'un passait un fer à repasser contre les parois sensibles et par-dessus tout, on l'obligeait à respirer. La rousse voulait tousser, hurler mais, tout ce qu'elle faisait, agrandissait sa souffrance.

« Mademoiselle Inoue, calmez-vous. Vous êtes entubée, ouvrez les yeux. Vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité. Vous allez tousser pour que je puisse vous retirer le tube qui vous aidait à respirer. Doucement…Voilà… Encore un peu… C'est fini ! »

La jeune rousse se mit à cracher ses poumons, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Isane la souleva doucement et Orihime sentit l'oxygène gonfler sa poitrine. La petite vice-capitaine essuya délicatement les perles mouillées qui coulaient toujours sur les joues de la patiente et lui fit boire un remède calmant pour son irritation. Elle la recoucha et la jeune fille murmura d'une voix cassée.

« Ul…qui…o…rra…

- De quoi ?

- A…rran…car… ? »

La capitaine et son officier se retournèrent avec le même mouvement surprit. Elles froncèrent les sourcils et Unohana prit la parole, mais celle-ci était de nouveau empreinte de colère.

« Il ne vous fera plus aucun mal. Il attend son jugement en prison.

- Non… Vous… ne… comprenez… pas !

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, cet homme vous a agressée et blessée.

- Mais !

- Reposez-vous, vous dites n'importe quoi à cause des médicaments. Dans quelques jours, vous vous rappellerez de tout. A présent, vous devez vous reposer. »

Le ton était sans équivoque. Unohana et Isane ne croiraient jamais que l'Espada l'avait sauvée. Orihime entendit la porte se fermer doucement, après que la capitaine lui ait administré des calmants. Elle enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller rebondi et pleura sa colère avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Et là, la guerre Patients vs. Docteurs commença… (avec le générique de Star Wars en fond, ça sonne mieux).

_- Une guerre ? Où ça ?_

_- J'VEUX LA FAIRE !_

_Grimminou, Starrkounet ! On se calme ! C'est une métaphore ! (Quoique...)_

_- On se bat contre Métalfort ? Il est...fort ? :D_

_- Grimm, c'est une figure de style, pas un ennemi !_

_- Gneuh ?_

_Ouuuuuuh, plus chexy, tu meures !_

_- Je crois qu'elle vient de t'insulter publiquement._

_- REVIENS, SALE AUTEURE DE M*RDE !_

_Rêêêêêêêêve ! J'tiens à ma peau !_

_- Et si je t'embrasse ?_

_J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiive !_

_- J'T'AI EU !_

_*Bruits de combats, hurlements de douleur, giclée de sang*_

_*Margauxx68 ressort en tenant un Grimmy-chou pleins de bisous baveux...*_

_- Bis...veux...bav...aaargg !_

_JE t'ai eu, Grimminou !_

**_REVIEWS ?_**


	8. Non, rien, vous ne saurez rien !

_Ah que Coucou, Coucou ! Mwahahaha !_

_*roulement de tambour* Je vous présente le chapitre le plus long de tous les chapitres publiés, le chapitre numéro 7 ! *Applaudissement du public*_

_*Margauxx68 s'avance, vêtue d'une veste rouge avec boutons dorés et une mini-jupe blanche façon cirque*_

_Dans ce chapitre, vous allez rencontrer un nouveau personnage ! J'ai nommé... Bah vous avez qu'à lire le chapitre :P_

_Mais pour vous faire patienter et surtout vous faire hurler de rire, j'appelle la troupe de clowns de notre cirque, "les Zigotos de Bleach" ! *Public en fanfare*_

_- J'VOUS DIT QU'J'IRAIS PAS !_

_- Je veux aller dooooormir !_

_- Ce costume gratte, mah mah, en plus, on est ridicule !_

_*Margauxx68 arrive, le regard menaçant*_

_Dois-je vous rappeller QUI écrit cette fiction et qui pourrait vous envoyer dans les oubliettes ?_

_Ou bien, la perspective d'une attaque de bisous baveux vous motiverait plus ?_

_- J'y vais ! Mais tu ne bouge SUUURTOUT pas, hein !_

_- Si Grimm' y va, j'y vais aussi et après, je vais faire ma sieste._

_- Kami-sama, si Kuchiki nous voyait..._

_Ce serait une nouvelle ère glaciaire, Gin, l'âge de glace version Bleach..._

_*Les trois Zigotos débarquent sur le devant de la piste à coups de "ILS S'FOUTENT D'MA GUEULE OU J'REVE ?", de ronflements comiques et de sourires "Viens dire bonjour à M. Banane !"*_

_Bon, ou comment se débarrasser de trois incrustes et faire son disclamer tranquilou !_

_DISCLAMER: Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais ils sont à notre maître vénéré Tite Kubo !_

_Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! (Pour les reviews !) C'est un peu décevant de voir qu'il y a beaucoup de visiteurs et si peu de reviews..._

_**Xiara**: Alors le numéro de Ginounet: .00 ^^ (il est fan de James Bond ^^) Moi ? Faire souffrir les personnages ? T'as encore rien vu :P Et d'ailleurs, si les persos continuent de nous harceler, moi, je dis qu'on les maltraitent encore plus *se retourne et voit les persos la regarder d'un air dangereusement agressif*... Hum, sinon, j'ai beaucoup ri devant le dialogue Yachiru/Ciara et tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! _

_**Melty-chan**: J'ai rien contre Unohana, en fait... ^^ C'est juste celle qui montre ce que tout le Seireitei (ou presque) ressent envers les "créatures d'Aizen", même si j'aime bien la voir dans le rôle de Capitaine qui voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez... Elle va redevenir la gentille femme avec un sourire qui fait flipper, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite :P Merci pour ta review !_

_**Nekoo'**: Bwahahaha ! Pauvre Unohana ! Tu la martyrise, elle a pas le temps d'en placer une ! :D Bien fait ! ^^ ET TU LAISSE GRIMMINOU TE COLLER UNE BAIGNE ? J'aurais été à ta place, il aurait été envoyé six pieds sous terre à coups de bêche, histoire de lui faire comprendre le respect ! xD Naaaaaan, j'l'aurai neutralisé avec ma super attaque ! :P En tout cas, si j'ai besoin d'une avocate, je sais où te trouver ^^_

_Bien, bien ! O-ho, je vois mes trois Zigotos arriver et ils ont pas l'air content... J'vous revois à la fin du chapitre (si je reste en vie) !_

_BONNE LECTURE ! :D_

VII. Non, rien, vous ne saurez rien !

Crevée, en manque de sommeil, fatiguée, énervée, blasée… Unohana soupira en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. Oui, ses patients la mettaient dans un état de frustration pas possible. De tous les malades qu'elle avait eu, des capitaines aux simples âmes en passant par les mufles de la Onzième division, elle n'avait jamais eu de cas comme ces deux-là. Isane et Hanataro se regardèrent, leur capitaine ne se préocuppait plus que de deux patients : Numéro 4 et Orihime, mais ils l'épuisaient plus que tout l'hôpital entier.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, Orihime menait la vie dure à ses soignantes. Elles avaient refusé de l'écouter ? Elles allaient morfler, et la rousse se délectait de voir leurs têtes ahuries à chaque nouvel acte de rébellion. La jeune fille arrachait ses pansements, enlevait ses perfusions, refusait de se nourrir, laissait planer un silence pesant quand les deux officières étaient dans la pièce et se mettait à hurler dès que la porte se refermait, appelait sans cesse les infirmières pour rien… Bref, c'était une vraie chieuse ! Pire que les machos de la Onzième, vous imaginez le schéma ?

De son côté, le Numéro 4 comme on l'appelait, n'ouvrait jamais les yeux, jamais la bouche, respirait à peine, mangeait à peine, vivait à peine (pour faire court). Unohana était la seule à lui « rendre visite » et à chaque fois, c'était le même cirque…

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- …

- Pourquoi Aizen vous a envoyé ici ?

- …

- Pourquoi avoir voulu tué Orihime ?

- …

- Vous êtes vous battus ?

- …

- Vous savez ce qui vous attend ?

- … »

Ulquiorra n'écoutait même plus. Oui, il savait ce qui l'attendait, mais quitte à mourir sans avoir revu l'humaine, autant ne laisser aucune information. Il était résigné, Orihime devait le détester de ne l'avoir protégée comme il lui avait dit ou alors, était-elle toujours dans le coma et ne se réveillerait jamais. Dans les deux cas, il préférait mourir. Alors pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas laisser voir son désespoir, il faisait le mort-qui-respire-toujours.

Voilà pourquoi, la jolie capitaine qui fout la trouille quand elle sourit était à sec. Etant la seule à pouvoir aller soigner l'Arrancar et une des seules à pouvoir approcher Orihime qui foutait des baffes, plus l'administration et les autres patients de l'hôpital, plus son travail de capitaine, Unohana n'en pouvait absolument plus.

« Capitaine ?

- Isane ?

- J'ai réfléchi à la situation et je pense qu'Hanataro pourrait nous aider dans les soins pour l'humaine, du moins.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, merci.

- Pas besoin de le cacher, tout le monde sait que vous vous êtes endormie en réunion ce matin et vous avez failli injecter un mauvais produit au capitaine Ukitake. Un de ces jours, vous allez tuer un patient !

- Tu as raison, que propose-tu ?

- Je me charge de l'administration et je prends l'aile Sud sous mes ordres. Le troisième siège est d'accord pour gérer l'aile Nord. Hanataro pourra s'occuper exclusivement de l'humaine, ils se connaissent et s'entendent bien. Vous n'auriez plus qu'à vous occuper des ailes Ouest et Est, ainsi que du prisonnier.

- Hum, ça me semble correct. »

Voilà, comment le lendemain le petit shinigami gringalet se trouvait aux côtés de ses officières, direction la chambre de l'humaine. Unohana semblait dormir en marchant, quand une infirmière essoufflée la réveilla en sursaut.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! L'humaine vient d'arracher sa perfusion.

- Et bien, remettez-en une.

- Elle refuse de nous laisser l'approcher et il nous semble quand s'arrachant l'aiguille, elle se soit tranché des veines, il lui faut des soins plus experts que les notres. »

Isane et Unohana commencèrent à courir, quand l'alarme de la Douzième retentit. Alarme = Explosion = Blessés… La capitaine voulu faire demi-tour, mais elle vit son officier partir en lui faisant signe qu'elle gérerait la situation. Alors la jeune femme recommença à courir quand elle stoppa net à nouveau.

« Mince !

- Qu'y a-t-il, capitaine ?

- Numéro 4 ! Il faut que j'aille chez Numéro 4 ! C'est l'heure de son repas, de sa toilette et de ses soins… Quelle idiote !

- Je…Je peux m'en charger… Si vous voulez !

- Vraiment ? Désolée, mais je-

- Capitaine, je ne peux pas soigner Orihime, mais je sais apporter des soins quotidiens à un blessé, ennemi ou non. »

La capitaine regarda soigneusement le gringalet pivoine devant elle, parut réfléchir et donna son accord.

« Surtout s'il essaie de convaincre qu'il n'est pas un ennemi, ne l'écoute pas ! »

Elle entra dans la chambre de la rousse où les machines s'affolaient et Orihime hurlait de ne pas l'approcher et qu'elle se suiciderait si on ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles de l'Arrancar.

Vif, le petit Hanataro s'élança vers la prison médicalisée. Dire qu'il n'avait pas peur serait mentir, le pauvre tremblait du bout des orteils jusqu'aux pointes de ses cheveux noirs, alors il fit se qu'il savait faire de mieux, parler pour se calmer. Il entra d'abord silencieux dans la cellule blanche. Au milieu de la pièce, sur un lit impeccable reposait le corps fin et couvert de bandages de celui qui était au cœur de toutes les discussions, Numéro 4. Beaucoup de rumeurs s'étalaient dans tout le Seireitei et savoir lesquelles étaient vraies relevait de l'impossible, c'est pour cela qu'Hanataro n'était pas du tout du tout rassuré.

« Bonjour…euh… Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Ulquiorra, surprit, failli ouvrir les yeux, mais se ravisa bien vite. Ce n'était pas la voix de cette capitaine qui le méprisait, mais celle d'un jeune adolescent ou d'une jeune femme. Boaf, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, il s'était résigné et un Espada ne revient pas sur sa parole (sauf exception, surtout quand l'exception a de beaux yeux gris).

« C'est donc vrai, vous êtes muet. Tiens, c'est marrant, enfin pas pour vous, mais je croyais que les Arrancars étaient des êtres parfaits. Bon, commençons. »

Ulquiorra de plus en plus surprit, ne put garder son légendaire sang-froid. En sentant des petites mains se glisser sous ses bandes, il ouvrit subitement les yeux et fixa le pauvre Hanataro qui fit un bond en arrière et se mit à bredouiller.

« Désolé, je suis Hanataro Yamada, shinigami de la Quatrième division. Capitaine Unohana est débordée là-haut, alors c'est moi qui me charge de vos soins pour aujourd'hui. Vous permettez que je vois l'état de vos blessures ? Surtout si je vous fait mal, dîtes-le ! Voyez-vous, je ne connais rien de votre état et comme le dossier est secret-défense… »

Le jeune homme aux prunelles verts qui avait redressé la tête, replongea dans son ami l'oreiller et pria pour que cette pipelette se taise. Il mourrait d'envie de lui lancer une pique pour lui fermer le clapet, mais il s'était promit de ne plus parler, alors… Lui qui croyait que la torture avait été interdite, il s'était vraiment trompé. Et l'autre, là Yamada, continuait de déblatérer des choses inutiles, quel gaspillage de salive… Ulquiorra n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps et Hanataro examinait soigneusement les blessures en fronçant les sourcils, quand après un silence de trois microsecondes, le monologue prit une toute autre tournure.

« Tiens, c'est vraiment étrange… Vos blessures ne sont pas imprégnées du reiatsu d'Orihime, d'ailleurs, je ne me souviens qu'elle était capable de faire de telles entailles avec ses fées. Là, vos blessures ressemblent à des coupures d'insectes mais en agrandi et en plus, ça pue le hollow à plein nez. Je me demande pourquoi la capitaine ne l'a pas vu tout de suite… Dîtes, vous ne vous êtes pas battu contre Orihime, je me trompe ? »

Ulquiorra s'était à nouveau redressé (enfin vite dit, je vous rappelle qu'il est attaché à son lit.), il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du shinigami. Oui, c'était cela, ce petit avait tout compris. Pas comme l'autre pimbêche qui avait été aveuglée par sa haine et ses préjugés. L'Espada prit une grande inspiration pour prendre la parole, le garçon en face de lui était littéralement pendu à ses lèvres.

« Je-

- Shinigami !

- Capitaine !

- Sortez, votre patiente vous réclame.

- Mais…

- Allez, je changerai cette perfusion, seule.

- A vos ordres. »

Le petit shinigami gêné sortit, l'Arrancar ne lui avait rien dit, mais il avait bien compris qu'il était innocent et qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour l'humaine. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux verts et les yeux ne mentent pas… Coléreux et révolté, Hanataro alla rejoindre sa patiente rousse.

_*Starrk et Gin encerclent la pauvre Margauxx68, zampakutos tirés*_

_- Alors toi, tu veux vraiment mourir._

_- Mah mah, je suis pacifique, mais là, t'es allée trop loin, ma coquine !_

_- Que tu nous ridiculise dans TOUS tes bonus passe encore..._

_- Que tu nous prive d'apparitions, c'est injustifié mais on arrive à passer l'éponge..._

_- Mais là... LÀ ! _

_- Trop, c'est TROP !_

_Qu...qu'est-ce que j'ai...j'ai fait ?_

_- En plus, tu fais l'innocente ?_

_*Ils se regardent et montrent leurs tenues de cirque*_

_- Tu nous as habillés comme des ploucs..._

_- Tu nous as forcés à être des personnes tarées..._

_- Tu as failli nous balancer aux oublliettes..._

_- Et tu nous as menacés avec ton... attaque._

_Et alors, vous avez survécus, non ?_

_- Regarde dans quel état est Grimmjow !_

_*Elle lance un regard en biais et vois son Grimmy-chou se balancer d'avant en arrière en jetant des regards affolés vers elle*_

_Oh. Miiiiiince._

_- Il est complètement traumatisé par ta vision du respect (voir la réponse au review de Nekoo) !_

_- Et les gosses lui ont foutu une peur bleue en riant à ses menaces !_

_- Alors, promets, non, JURE que plus jamais, ô grand jamais, tu nous fais refaire les clowns !_

_Okay okay..._

_*Les voit souffler de délivrance, Grimminou se relever un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres et les trois faire un feu de joie avec les costumes*_

_Bande. de. co-mufles. _

_Vous pouviez pas tout simplement dire que les clowns vous foutaient la trouille, non ?_

_*Ils se retournent vers elle avec de grands sourires sadiques*_

_- NAAAAAAAN ! Bwahahahaha !_

_**REVIEWS ?**_


	9. On s'en sortira ensemble,j'te le promets

_Amis du jour, BONJOUR ! Amis du soir, BONSOIR !_

_- Pask'en plus, t'pense qu't'as des amis ?_

_Grimmy-chou, c'est une EX-PRE-SSION !_

_- J'aime pas les expresso._

_Starrk, t'es HS..._

_- HS comme Hichigo Shirosaki ?_

_Retourne te coucher ! _

_- Rooooooon-piiiiich !_

_- Comme i' ronfle ! Ahahaha !_

_Grimminou, te moque pas ! _

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_

_Parce que tu ronronne, toi._

_- Haha ! La blague !_

_Nan, c'est comme pour la remise des bulletins le 1er Avril, c'est sérieux. (c'est vraiment pas une blague pour moi !)_

_- Mah mah, Grimmjow my friend ! Elle a raison, tu ronronne comme un chaton pendant tes nuits ! ^^_

_*Gin et Margauxx68 se tordent de rire*_

_- J'VAIS VOUS BUUUUUTER !_

_Ouais ouais, mais attends les réponses aux reviews et la fin du chapitre, please ! _

_**Xiara:** Tes souhaits seront exaucés ! Mais pas encore dans ce chapitre ! Patience ! :P Et Grimmjow s'est bien remis de sa petite blague de la semaine dernière ^^_

_**Nekoo:** Tu sais quoi ? Le "Yamada", c'est RIEN comparé aux tortures qui vont arriver ! Bwahahahahahaha ! Et, désolée, pas de clowns traumatisants aujourd'hui ! xD_

_**Big'n'kawaii-smile:** Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ! Et bienvenue dans le monde totalement à côté de la plaque, c'est à dire, le mien ^^ J'espère que les bonus continueront à te plaire !  
_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

VIII. On s'en sortira ensemble, je te le promets.

De mémoire de shinigami, jamais au grand jamais, on avait vu le petit Hanataro en colère et encore moins contre sa capitaine vénérée. Avec son petit visage renfrogné, il entra doucement dans la chambre d'Orihime, c'était une petite chambre écrue avec une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Au milieu de la pièce et entourée de machines complexes et relativement bruyantes, Orihime était couchée et regardait par la fenêtre, elle pleurait silencieusement et essayait vainement de lever ses mains pour essuyer ses joues humides, mais ses poignets étaient menottés et cela semblait redoubler les pleurs de la rousse. Hanataro avança jusqu'au lit et s'y assit en silence, ils se regardèrent un moment dans une atmosphère lourde.

Le petit shinigami observa attentivement l'adolescente. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, son visage était creusé par la fatigue et sous son kimono d'hôpital, on pouvait voir une multitude de bandages blancs. Ses mains, ses poignets et ses avant-bras étaient, eux aussi, pansés mais du rouge commençait déjà à tâcher les bandes de gaze. Ses beaux cheveux roux étaient ternes et sales, elle refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un la lave et ses yeux qui pétillaient toujours de bonne humeur, étaient maintenant semblable à un jour de pluie : sans éclat… L'infirmier se leva dans un soupir et mit les machines sur silencieux, puis essuya les joues de sa patiente.

« Mlle Inoue, vous devri-

- Appelle-moi Orihime, s'il te plait.

- Euh… Orihime, tu devrais manger.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous faîtes tant de mal ?

- De qui tu parles ?

- De toi et de Numéro 4.

- Il s'appelle Ulquiorra…

- Ah bon ? Faut dire, il est pas trop bavard.

- Tu l'as vu ? Comment il va ? Hanataro ! »

Orihime avait crié ses questions, enfin des nouvelles ! Peut-être qu'Hanataro l'écouterait, lui, au lieu de tout de suite sortir le nom d'une maladie, le syndrome de Stockholm, comme avait dit la « supeeeer » capitaine de la Quatrième. Son infirmier termina de changer ses pansements aux bras et le visage sérieux la regarda. Il souleva les draps et écarta les bandages de l'abdomen, avant d'examiner attentivement les plaies qui suintaient toujours, malgré les soins quotidiens.

« C'est bizarre, tu as les mêmes blessures que lui. Elles ont du mal à se refermer, ressemblent à des coupures de-

- De vers !

- Hein ?

- Des vers-hollows m'ont attaquée, c'est eux qui m'ont presque tuée, pas Ulquiorra.

- Incroyable…

- Il faut que je sache ! Comment il va ? Je lui dois la vie, Hanataro ! Tu entends ? La vie ! Il m'a sauvé d'Aizen, il a trahi les siens pour me sauver…

- Il est en prison, il attend son jugement. Ses plaies sont quasiment refermées, son procès se fera sûrement dans les prochains jours. Orihime, il faut que tu me racontes absolument tout, sinon on ne pourra jamais l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'attend, si on ne fait rien ?

- Attends voir, il est officiellement du côté d'Aizen, il t'a enlevé et tout le Gotei 13 pense qu'il a essayé de te tuer… Comme il semble décidé à ne rien dire, il aura sûrement droit à la peine de mort.

- Mais, il devait tout dire, je veux dire Gin l'a fait messager, alors pourquoi veut-il mourir ?

- Primo, Unohana ne le laisse pas parler et deusio, il n'a aucune nouvelle de toi depuis deux semaines et il doit penser que tu es morte ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Et même si j'étais morte, il pourrait quand même parler !

- … *_Mais elle est aveugle ou c'est moi ?_ »

Orihime raconta tout, toute son histoire. De l'enlèvement au tunnel de Gin, en passant par les grèves de la faim et aux heures d'ennuis interrompues par Ulquiorra. Elle accepta qu'Hanataro lui lave les cheveux et peu à peu, une étincelle renaquit dans ses prunelles argentées.

Une semaine passa dans ces conditions, Hanataro et Orihime passaient leurs journées ensemble, mais la jeune fille refusait à présent de se laisser approcher par d'autres personnes. L'hiver s'était bien installé et lorsque le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, les deux amis allaient se promener dans le parc enneigé. La rousse comptait fébrilement chaque jour qui passait et attendait la peur au ventre celui où on lui annoncerait la condamnation de son cher Arrancar. Et ce jour arriva beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne l'espérait…

Ce jour-là avait pourtant bien commencé, il faisait très beau. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et la température était douce, les malades se promenaient dans le parc sans savoir qu'Orihime les observait du rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle attendait patiemment Hanataro qui lui avait promit qu'aujourd'hui, elle pourrait se promener sans ses béquilles. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps en chaise roulante, puis avec des béquilles, mais grâce à la rééducation, la rousse remarchait correctement, mis à part un boitillement qui disparaîtrait vite selon le petit shinigami.

La jeune fille attendait donc son ami quand elle entendit un dérapage strident dans le couloir suivi d'une accélération audible à dix kilomètres à la ronde, avant que dans un claquement de porte monstre, ledit ami en question ne se jette sur Orihime. Le visage rouge, essoufflé et égaré, il bredouilla des phrases sans queues, ni têtes. La jeune rousse le stoppa, cette attitude la laissait totalement effrayée.

« Hanataro ! Calme-toi, je comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

- C'est Ulquiorra… La capitaine… Commandant général… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Quoi ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ulquiorra a été emmené par la capitaine. Il va être jugé !

- Oh mon dieu…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Orihime lutta un moment contre ses larmes, le temps de digérer la nouvelle… Puis une idée germa dans sa tête, c'était fou et complètement irresponsable, mais après tout le comportement d'Ulquiorra n'était-il pas tout à fait irréfléchi, lui aussi ?

« Ecoute-moi bien, Hanataro, ça va te sembler fou, mais voilà ce qu'on va faire… »

Voici comment Orihime se retrouva au bras d'un Hanataro pivoine dans le parc de la Quatrième en train de se promener tranquillement… Une fois hors de vue des shinigamis de la Division, les deux jeunes gens partirent en courant, direction les quartiers de la division suprême, la Première.

Pendant que son kimono blanc battait ses fines jambes qui n'avaient pas fit d'exercice depuis longtemps et que ses cheveux roux s'amusaient à voler dans le vent froid du mois de février, Orihime lança un message silencieux à son ex-geôlier.

_Tiens bon, Ulquiorra, j'arrive. Ne les laisse pas t'accuser, je t'en supplie défends-toi jusqu'à mon arrivé. On s'en sortira ensemble, je te le promets._

« Silence ! Je déclare le procès de l'Arrancar numéro 4 ouvert. »

Ulquiorra releva légèrement la tête vers l'homme en face de lui et le fixa intensément juste pour voir une dernière fois l'effet de surprise et de gène que ses prunelles jades provoquaient. Puis il ferma doucement et définitivement les yeux, les prochaines heures seraient longues et inconfortables…

_*Margauxx68 arrive en sifflotant, pas d'Arrancar furieux dans les parages, la paix quoi !*_

_- T'ES NUUUL !_

_- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas._

_- Mah mah, c'est honteux._

_- Comment tu peux pas aimer... ça ? _

_- T'ES VRAIMENT UN INCULTE !_

_- Tu connais ce mot, Grimminou ?_

_- Gin, ta gueule !_

_*Margauxx68 s'approche du groupe. Ulquiqui d'amour, Ginounet et Grimmy-chou encerclent le pauvre Starrk avec un homme de dos...*_

_- Mais si je vous dis que j'aime pas ça !_

_- T'AS D'JA VOULU ESSAYER ? _

_- Nan, laissez moi dormir..._

_- Tu manque quelque chose. Et puis, si c'était mauvais, tu crois vraiment qu'il serait venu exprès pour te faire changer d'avis ?_

_- Mah mah, y a rien d'mieux pour rester en forme..._

_*Margauxx68 qui est complétement larguée se retourne vers l'inconnu et dema-*_

_KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GEOOORGE ! *tombe dans les pommes avec une hémorragie nasale*_

_- Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, elle ? *Grimminou toujours aussi perspicace ^^*_

_- Je ne veux PAS rester en forme tout la journée, je veux DOR-MIR !_

_- Tu sais pas ce que tu rate, mon friend, hein Ulqui ?_

_- L'expresso de M. Clooney est fantastique._

_- NESPRESSO, WHAT ELSE ? _

_Petit clin d'oeil au dernier chapitre de Nekoo ^^_

_Et juste pour vous mettre en appétit, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera: _S'inspirer de Grimmjow et foutre la haine au Gotei 13

**_DES REVIEWS, PLEASE ?_**


	10. S'inspirer de Grimmjow

_Aïe, AH QUE COUCOU ! *arrive en boitant et le bras en écharpe*_

_*Gin et Grimmjow se tordent de rire*_

_Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule, bande de débiles..._

_Tiens, ils sont où les autres ?_

_- ILS SONT TOMBÉS DE CHVAL, BWAHAHAHA !_

_Mais puisque j'vous dis que j'ai PAS fait exprès de me péter la figure !_

_- RIEN A FOUTRE, C'EST TROP DRÔLE !_

_Nan, allez, sérieux !_

_- Mah mah, ils surveillent ta surprise._

_Une sur-prise ? KYYYYAAAA !_

_Allez, allez ! Les réponses aux reviews qui ont été très nombreuses cette semaine !_

_**Xiara:** Oui, Chef, bien Chef ! Votre suite est avancée, votre Majesté ! Mais moi, je réclame la suite d'un Jeu Acidulé, alors ! :P_

_**Nekoo':** Allez, sèche tes larmes ! TOUT va aller mieux ! Tu verras ! Ulquiqui a plus d'un tour dans son sac, enfin merci Orihime, quoi ! :D Et quand je me suis réveillée, Geoge était déjà parti, pas eu le temps de demander son numéro :( Mais nos Zamours le connaissent ! (Vive la torture !)_

_**Big'n'kawaii-smile:** Pffiou, c'est long à écrire ton pseudo ;) Merci pour ton comm' ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Melty-chan 93:** Ah que serait le monde sans notre Yamada national ? On s'le demande, hein ! :P_

_**Chaussange:** Ouh, mais tu vas voir ! Orihime n'est pas soumise ! ^^ Nos Namours vont revenir... dans le prochain chapitre ! (Patience !) Et non, Dora ne viendra pas, ni les chats et navets mutants, ils sont déjà en mission pour aller sauver La petite Sirène qui s'est faite pécher par les vampires végétariens de Twilight ^^_

_**Lolilol:** Merci pour ton commentaire plein de franchise ! Les chapitres ne sont pas longs, mais j'ai un vrai problème d'inspiration à long terme (d'ailleurs, c'est assez embêtant...), mais comme les bonus sont écrits à "l'arrache" et n'ont pas vraiment besoin de suite, ils sortent de ma tête tels quels... Et ils sont beaucoup demandés ! ^^ (regarde les précédant reviews ^^), mais j'essaierai de les faire moins longs, je garantis rien, mais si ça peut faciliter ta lecture. ^^_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

**_COUP DE PUB : Je vous conseille d'aller lire "COLOCATION PAS SI ÉVIDENTE" de NEKOOKAMI !_**

**_Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Starrk et aussi Nnoitra se retrouvent obligés de vivre avec Tatsuki et Orihime dans le Monde Réel pour le meilleur et SURTOUT pour le pire !_**

**_Un humour hilarant, simple, léger et très apprécié ! Faut pas avoir peur du nombre de chap', ça se lit trèès vite ! Et c'est génial ! En plus, quasi tous les perso apparaissent !_**

**_Hopopop, au boulot :D_**

* * *

IX. S'inspirer de Grimmjow et foutre la haine au Gotei 13

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Ulquiorra réprima un bâillement d'ennui, voilà trois heures qu'on lui posait exactement les mêmes questions inlassablement, ces « putains de shinigamis de merde » comme disait si bien Grimmjow, voulaient l'avoir à l'usure. Et bien, ils allaient perdre à leur propre jeu. Quels débiles.

« Pourquoi avoir attaqué une humaine, que vous aviez kidnappé de surcroît ? »

Le jeune homme tendit légèrement le dos, sa position était vraiment inconfortable, mais les « sauveurs d'âmes » adoraient le torturer ou bien avaient pensé que le procès durerait moins longtemps. _Ah, si Starrk avait été là, on l'aurait déjà entendu ronfler…_ Le pauvre Espada refoula un soupir, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser à ses anciens camarades, il espérait juste que ses bourreaux se lasseraient dans un futur proche et prononceraient la sentence de mort rapidement, parce que, là, ses muscles ankylosés commençaient à échapper à son self-control. En même temps, l'Arrancar était agenouillé par-terre, les mains dans le dos, enchaînées à ses chevilles et à son cou, une chaîne était reliée au sol forçant son dos a être plié en deux. Les cheveux noirs cachaient le visage de marbre ce qui l'empêchait de voir les shinigamis présents, pour son plus grand bonheur (façon Shiffer, on est d'accord).

« Excusez-moi, commandant général, mais l'accusé n'est pas trop coopératif…

- Woaaaoh Zaraki, tu viens de te réveiller ?

- Ta gueule, Kurotsuchi.

- Mais c'est qu'il répond, en plus ! Nemu, note, prochaine dissection : Kenpachi.

- Bien, capitaine.

- Hé-ho ! Pas touche à mon Kenii !

- Tu vas te la fermer, poupée barbie vivante !

- Vice-capitaine Abaraï, surveillez votre vocabulaire, vous n'êtes pas seul, ici.

- Désolé, capitaine Kuchiki.

- Capitaine ? Capitaiiiine Hitsugayaaa ! OH TOSHIRO !

- QUOI ENCORE, MATSUMOTO ?

- Euh… Vous croyez que ça va encore durer longtemps ?

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Baaaaaah, j'ai besoin d'aller au p'tit coin…

- Raaah, qu'est-ce j'ai fait au Kami-sama pour mériter ça ? Tu te retiens comme tout le monde.

- Mais-

- SILENCE ! SILENCESILENCESILENCE ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le vieux capitaine qui martelait son pupitre avec son marteau de bois comme un gamin qui pète un câble. Ulquiorra, bien qu'il ne puisse les voir, se fit une idée très claire de l'assemblée. Une bande de Grimmjow en kimonos noirs, l'horreur, le cauchemar absolu ! Yamamoto toussota avant de reprendre la parole, plus calmement cette fois.

« Bien, je pense que nous ne tirerons rien de cet Arrancar. Nous pouvons donc affirmer que cet être est coupable de ses crimes et du refus de coopérer, je le condamne à la peine capit-

- MOI VIVANTE, JAMAIS ! ALLEZ CREVER, BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! CET HOMME EST INNOCENT ! »

Orihime déboula telle une furie en embarquant le premier zanpakuto sur son passage (celui de Kuchiki, soi-dit en passant ^^). D'un geste vif et confiant, elle trancha la chaîne au cou d'Ulquiorra et, après avoir jeté l'arme au loin, elle se suspendit désespérément au cou du brun. Celui-ci accrocha ses mains aux habits de la belle et la laissa presser la tête brune contre sa poitrine, ses yeux dans le vide, il s'attachait à elle comme un noyé se pend à une bouée de secours. _Tu n'es pas morte, tu es là, tu me pardonnes ? Mais je t'ai abandonné dans le tunnel ! Tu es bien là à me serrer contre toi, tu es réelle, c'est le plus important, si tu savais… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Imbécile, c'est pas comme si elle t'était vitale, si ? Je deviens comme tous ces déchets, un sentimental, tsss. Espèce de faible de mes deux. _Si la prise d'Ulquiorra sur le kimono d'Orihime faiblit légèrement, celle de la rousse se raffermit encore quand elle prit le visage de l'Arrancar entre ses mains et le fixa de ses prunelles grises et pleines de larmes de soulagement.

« Orihime…

- Imbécile. Tu ne leur as toujours rien dit, je me trompe ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir mourir à cause de moi, hein ?

- Je… »

La voix du Cuatro était cassé, après tout, il n'avait pas parlé pendant presque trois semaines. La rouquine ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, elle releva la tête et se remit debout, suivie par Ulquiorra qui s'étira discrètement pendant que le vieux croûton de service hurlait contre ses subalternes.

« Capitaine Unohana ! Vice-capitaine Kotetsu ! Shinigami Yamada ! Que signifie cette MASCARADE ?

- Sauf mon respect, commandant général, mais mes supérieurs n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

- ET BIEN, EXPLIQUE-TOI !

- Je pense que l'accusé est non-coupable.

- PARDON ?

- Je pense aussi que l'humaine expliquerait mieux que moi, après tout, elle le connaît bien mieux que toutes les personnes présentes. »

Ladite humaine s'avança, les yeux toujours pleins de larmes, mais de rage cette fois. Elle avait pris la main d'Ulquiorra dans la sienne, Ulquiorra qui fixait ces deux mains l'une dans l'autre avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Oui, moi je vais vous en parlez de « l'accusé ». Il a trahit son clan pour moi et il vient sous les ordres de Gin Ichimaru !

- Ichimaru ?

- Oui, môsieur. Voyez-vous, bande de bananes, qu'Aizen voulait se servir de moi pour…pour… Il voulait… »

La jeune fille explosa en sanglot et se retourna, direction les bras du brun derrière elle. L'assemblée lâcha un « oh ! » de surprise générale. Elle venait bien de se jeter dans les griffes de « l'ennemi », là, non ?

« Hé bien ! Que voulez faire Aizen, dîtes-le nous ! Mais arrêtez de pleurer !

- Vous êtes bien plus stupides que je ne le croyais.

- Serait-ce une insulte ?

- Non, une constatation logique qui semble totalement vous échapper.

- Heeeeein ?

- Cette jeune fille est traumatisée, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, non ?

- Comment ça ?

- Déchets idiots…

- Numéro 4 !

- Je me nomme Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada, celui du vide. Je viens sur ordre du Capitaine Gin Ichimaru dans le but de sauver l'humaine Orihime Inoue de la folie du traître Sosuke Aizen. Il voulait se servir d'elle à des fins personnelles pour créer son héritier. En gros, il voulait utiliser son utérus d'humaine pour procréer, est-ce assez simple pour vos cerveaux ? »

Les shinigamis se concertèrent. Ulquiorra avait senti deux vice-capitaines se tendre en entendant le nom de l'homme au sourire de banane. Il posa ses jolies prunelles sur la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et le contemplait, lui, depuis qu'il s'était redressé et avait parlé d'une voix forte qui inspirait la crainte et le respect. Le vieux Yamamoto se tourna à nouveau vers les deux êtres enlacés.

« Mlle. Inoue, pouvez-vous jurer que ceci est la vérité, la pure vérité, rien que la stricte vérité ?

- Je vous le jure sur ma vie.

- Bien. »

La tension redescendit et quelques personnes s'autorisèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais, une question persiste. Si l'Espada Schiffer dit vrai, nous ne pouvons le condamner.

- Encore heureux !

- Orihime, je t'en supplie, tais-toi.

- Mais-

- Tu nous enfonces.

- Je disais donc, qu'allons-nous faire de ces deux-là ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? Oui, Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- L'humaine peut retourner chez elle et l'Espada reste dans nos camps. Point.

- NON !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Aizen me cherchera sûrement et me ramènera à Las Noches, quant à Ulquiorra, je l'abandonnerai pas.

- Êtes-vous en train de nous dire que vous n'avez pas confiance en nous et en notre système de sécurité ?

- … Euh … Et bien …

- Il me semble qu'elle a été assez claire. Sur ce point, vous ne valez pas un clou.

- Et après, c'est moi qui nous enfonce ?

- Une autre idée ? Capitaine Ukitake, vous avez la parole.

- Orihime a raison, nous ne pouvons pas la surveiller tout le temps, elle doit savoir se protéger. Je pense que l'Espada n'a pas besoin de nos conseils pour les combats, mais il pourrait devenir un shinigami remplaçant comme Ichigo Kurosaki. Ainsi, il pourra être sur Terre et vivre avec Orihime pour assurer une protection rapprochée.

- Ça, c'est une bonne idée ! N'est-ce pas, Ulquiorra ?

- … *Hochement de tête approbateur.

- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire ? Non ? Proposition accordée. Reste à savoir dans quelle division les mettre.

- Je me charge d'Orihime.

- Êtes-vous sûr ? Avec votre maladie…

- Justement, elle a des pouvoirs de guérisons qui, s'ils ne me soignent pas, ne peuvent pas me faire de mal.

- Orihime Inoue, vous êtes rattachée à la 13ème Division sous les ordres du Capitaine Ukitake. Qui est volontaire pour le Cuatro ?

- Moi.

- Vice-capitaine Kira ? Je crains fort devoir refuser, vous avez déjà toute la charge de la 3ème Division.

- …

- Commandant général, j'accepte de le prendre dans ma Division.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, rattaché à la 6ème Division et au Capitaine Kuchiki. Le procès est terminé, avant de prendre leurs services au sein de leurs Divisions respectives, les nouveaux venus iront à la 12ème Division où ils écriront tout ce qu'ils savent sur l'ennemi sous l'influence d'un sérum de vérité préparé par le Capitaine Kurotsuchi. L'équipe de surveillance dans le Monde Réel retournera à Karakura dans vingt minutes. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien, Commandant général. »

La dernière phrase, prononcée par tous les shinigamis, résonna longtemps dans les oreilles des « nouveaux ». Ukitake avec son adorable sourire invita Orihime à le suivre pour aller chercher un uniforme et rejoindre la Douzième. La rouquine fit signe à Ulquiorra avant de partir, mais alors qu'elle rejoignait son nouveau Capitaine, elle se retourna, couru vers l'Arrancar et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« A ce soir ! »

Et elle repartit, les joues en feu. Ulquiorra-la-tomate, de son côté, attendait patiemment Byakuya (mesdames, on arrête de baver ^^) qui discutait avec Rukia, lorsque deux têtes blondes firent leurs apparitions devant son champ de vision, j'ai nommé : Izuru Kira et Rangiku Matsumoto !

« Que me voulez-vous tous les deux ?

- Et bien, nous avons entendu que vous aviez des informations sur le Capitaine Ichimaru et si vous pouvi-

- Arrête de déconner, on a vingt minutes, andouille ! Comment va Gin ?

- Il va bien.

- Eeeeeet ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, Aizen ne se doute de rien.

- On peut l'aider ?

- Pour le promettre à une mort dans d'atroces souffrances ? Je vous ouvre un Garganta pour Las Noches tout de suite ? _(Il fait de l'ironie, en plus ! L'homme parfait !)_

- Izuru, traduis, j'ai rien compris…

- En gros, plus on laisse Gin faire tout seul, plus il a des chances de revenir vivant.

- Mouais, mais s'il revient, il va se faire détruire par une part de lui-même…

- Parles plus fort, j'ai pas entendu !

- Rien, laisse ! En route, les autres nous attendent ! Ciao, Ulquiqui !

- Moi, c'est Ulquiorra…

- Espada Schiffer.

- J'arrive, Capitaine. »

Le jeune homme avait très bien entendu ce qu'avait murmuré la blonde et le regard haineux de celle-ci vers le vieux croûton. Sans se poser plus de questions, il suivit son glaçon de Capitaine.

* * *

_Voilou, voilou !_

_*Les Arrancars se retiennent d'exploser de rire à cause de l'allure misérable de l'Auteure*_

_Je sais, je suis ridicule à boiter comme une vieille._

_- Hihihi, on t'a préparé une surprise !_

_- Starrk, c'est plutôt la surprise qui s'est incrustée._

_- Tchhht, Ulqui'! Elle va nous tuer..._

_- Qu'elle essaie seulement. *Air trèèès froid*_

_Bon ! Elle est OÙ votre "surprise" ? Vous avez rapellez George ?_

_- Hum, nep._

_- Place ! Ma mèche a besoin d'air !_

_OH. MY. FUCKIN'. GOD !_

_- Mah mah, laisse-moi t'expliqu-_

_QU'EST-CE TU FOUS LÀ ?_

_- Ma mèche et moi, on s'ennuyait à Las Noches, alors nous sommes venus faire la fête dans tes bonus._

_- C'EST PAS MON IDÉE ! (Grimminou)_

_- J'ai rien fait ! (Starrkounet)_

_- Cet homme s'est invité tout seul. (Ulquiqui d'amour)_

_- Mah mah, je l'ai pas apellé, j'suis innocent pour une fois ! (Ginounet)_

_Vous êtes pardonnés *sourire d'ange*_

_*se retourne vers l'incrustateur avec une aura meurtrière et une paire de ciseaux dans la main*_

_- Ne t'approche pas de ma tête avec ton instrument !_

_AIZEEEEEEEN ! J'VEUX UN SOUVENIIIIR DE TOIII !_

**_REVIEWS ?_**


	11. Avec eux, la routine n'a pas sa place

_SALUUT ! _

_Je sais, je vais me faire atomiser et envoyer sur Mars ! _

_SORRY pour cet horrible retard... Mais mon ordi m'a fait un sale coup (ou j'ai ait une fausse manip', au choix)..._

_Je voulais poster mon chapitre vite fait, et *PAF* plus de chapitre 10 !_

_Et comme j'ai eu une semaine d'enfer avec peu de temps libre et ce chapitre à réécrire ! _

_Donc, toutes mes excuses ! _

_Grimm: Moi, j't'excuse !_

_Ulqui: Tu t'es levé du bon pied pour une fois ?_

_Grimminou: Meuh nooon, c'est juste que- mhfigeosfhgsieufg !_

_Grimmy-chou, tu la fermes, j'ai dit pas de spoils ! _

_Allez mes chéris, direction la fin du chapitre !_

_Merci aux reviews qui m'ont fait énormement plaisir._

_MIS A PART UN ! Madame (ou monsieur) sans nom ! Je veux bien recevoir des critiques négatives SI elles sont jus-ti-fiées ! Alors ton "un peu pourri qd meme", primo: tu te le garde et seconda: apprends à écrire et tu reviendras me voir ! _

_**Chaussange:** J'espère que la petite Sirène va bien ! ET faut pas te sentir seule dans tes délires, les miens sont pas mal idiots aussi :P J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :)_

_**Xiara:** Raaah Gun d'Ange est géniale ! T'as raison, faut pas prendre les reviews débiles au sérieux ^^ Et j'ai vu que t'avais arrêté un Jeu Acidulé... Beeeuh, dommage... ;)_

_**Smile:** Contente que ça t'es plu ! (c'était le but ! Bwahahaha !) Celui-là est plus drôle, enfin je crois :P_

**_Today, il y a une surprise ! Booooonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

X. Avec eux, la routine n'a pas sa place.

Un mois qu'il était là et vraiment, Ulquiorra n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir. Assis sur son lit, les cheveux encore mouillés par son bain, il se remémorait ce mois agité.

**Petit retour en arrière**

Après avoir fait et remis à Kurotsuchi un rapport complet d'une centaine de pages, Ulquiorra rejoignit sa Division où il fût présenté par Kuchiki, beaucoup le regardèrent de travers, mais quelques jours après, tout le monde le saluaient gaiement. Geste anodin, auquel le Cuatro eu un mal fou à s'y faire avant de finalement répondre par un geste de la main nonchalant.

Son emploi du temps n'était pas très chargé, mais l'occupait assez pour qu'il cesse de penser à sa trahison, pourtant Orihime restait bien présente dans son esprit. Pas que ça lui déplaise, mais c'était parfois gênant, surtout quand elle lui parlait et qu'il se rendait compte qu'au lieu de l'écouter, il n'avait fait que la dévorer des yeux… Et toutefois, il refusait d'admettre la stricte vérité, pire ! Quand il y pensait, il soufflait ce raisonnement d'un coup de main et s'acharnait sur son travail.

Le matin, il aidait dans la Division, il aimait bien remplir des rapports et faire le messager avec les autres Divisions. A midi, il rejoignait la jeune rousse qui lui parlait du Monde Réel et elle semblait être profondément occupée par la vie sociale du Cuatro. Après leurs repas, ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le terrain d'entraînement où leurs Capitaines respectifs les attendaient pour leurs leçons. En peu de temps, Orihime fût capable de se battre sans invoquer ses fées à voix haute. Son bouclier et ses attaques se firent plus résistants, plus précis et elle commença à combattre des shinigamis de sa Division. Ulquiorra, lui, apprenait quelques formules de kido et se battait contre Byakuya pour garder la forme, sans toute fois, montrer sa vraie forme libérée. Le soir, après s'être changé, les deux jeunes gens sortaient manger avec Hanataro et Izuru. Pendant la soirée, Orihime rattrapait les cours humains qu' Histugaya lui envoyait tous les jours pour que la rousse garde son excellent niveau d'étude et rattrape son retard. Ulquiorra se préparait aussi à la vie scolaire japonaise.

Revenons à notre Dieu assis sur son lit

Bon, c'est vrai, vu comme ça, le mois pouvait paraître aussi passionnant qu'un cours d'anglais en fin d'après-midi, après-midi caniculaire où les fenêtres sont bloquées et le chauffage à fond, vous voyez le genre ? Mais détrompez-vous ! Les quatre semaines avaient été entrecoupées d'évènements (presque) inattendus.

Tout d'abord, dès qu'Ichigo Kurosaki (cette chose débile avec des cheveux encore moins discrets que ceux d'un certain Grimminou) avait su qu'Ulquiorra était à la Soul Society, il avait débarqué en beuglant, qu'il allait lui faire sa fête pour avoir kidnappé Orihime. La petite rousse avait réussi à le calmer, en lui assurant qu'elle avait été bien traitée. Pour le bien de tous (et surtout pour celui des bâtiments de la 6ème Division), tout le monde lui avait caché que le Cuatro allait bientôt débarquer dans son bahut et habiter chez son ex-prisonnière.

Puis, il y avait eu Zaraki Kenpachi qui avait surpris une conversation entre Kuchiki et Yamamoto. Dès qu'il avait entendu les mots « plus fort », « Capitaine », « verts » et « nouveau », le Capitaine était partit poursuivre le pauvre Arrancar dans le Seireitei en réclamant un combat contre le nouveau aux yeux verts qui était plus fort qu'un Capitaine. Ulquiorra avait réussi à se planquer dans un arbre pendant que les deux Capitaines espionnés expliquaient leur discussion :

« Je disais au Commandant général que le NOUVEAU thé du CAPITAINE Ukitake avait différentes teintes de VERTS et qu'il était PLUS FORT en goût… »

Et pour finir, il y avait eu cette énorme inondation à cause de la fonte des neiges. Pendant trois jours, Ulquiorra avait aidé à éponger, laver, balayer, essorer, réparer dans les maisons du Rukongai, le matin, et dans le Seireitei, l'après-midi. Après, il avait fait des heures sup' pour réécrire tous les rapports foutus.

Maintenant, le mois de mars était bien avancé et le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère. Ulquiorra soupira et ferma les yeux, laissant les chauds rayons traverser sa peau trop blanche. Deux jours, dans deux jours, il serait sur Terre, dans l'appartement d'Orihime qui était toute excitée à cette idée. Bien sûr, Ukitake allait lui manquer (à la rouquine !), elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais la joie de revoir ses amis rosissait son joli minois.

Un petit papillon noir voleta sous les yeux clos de l'Arrancar avant de se poser sur le nez de celui-ci.

« Ulquiorra Schiffer est prié de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki pour les derniers dossiers à régler pour son transfert dans le Monde Réel. »

Encore un soupir et Ulquiorra quittait sa place et se rendait chez son supérieur.

Deux jours plus tard

« Bon, j'ai été bien clair ? Tu ne pourras chasse-

- Purifier.

- … Bref, tu ne pourras purifier que les Hollows qui s'attaquent ou qui rôdent dans le quartier d'Orihime. En échange de cette protection rapprochée, Orihime, tu dois l'aider dans la vie de tous les jours.

- Oui oui… »

Voilà bien trente minutes qu'Ukitake répétaient les mêmes consignes aux deux jeunes sur le départ. Ils poireautaient devant la grande porte qui allait les transférer dans le Monde Réel et le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs, accompagné de son meilleur ami, le vieux pervers en rose, ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser partir.

« Jushiro, ils sont grands.

- Mais qui va s'occuper d'eux ? Regardes-les, ils sont dans la fleur de l'âge, il faut quelqu'un pour leurs assurer un soutien parental !

- Mes parents sont morts, il y a longtemps et je vous rappelle que j'étais au service d'Aizen. Je me débrouille très bien, seul.

- Et moi, mon frère est mort et depuis je vis seule, je sais prendre soin de moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Mais Orihime, tu sais combien de mauvais garçons traînent dans ta ville ? Sans parler des Hollows à la recherche de nourriture et Aizen qui veut mettre la main sur toi.

- Aizen s'est tenu tranquille pendant presque deux mois et de toute façon, je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Ulquiorra !

- Tu vois, mon grand ! Allez, laisses ta protégée partir chez elle, tu la reverras !

- Ouiiii, mais quaaaaand ?

- Ulquiorra doit revenir une fois toutes les deux semaines pour faire un rapport sur la situation avec la patrouille de surveillance, je pourrais revenir de temps en temps !

- Vrai ?

- Si elle vous le dit. On peut y aller ?

- Que tu es pressé ! C'est bon, c'est bon… »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et, avant de s'engouffrer à la suite du Cuatro, la rousse enlaça doucement son Capitaine qui écrasa une petite larme de crocodile. Le passage se referma et Ukitake éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son ami.

« Jushiro, reprends-toi, t'as plus deux ans et demi…

- Orihiiiiime, bouhouhouhou !

- Et oui, les vacances sont terminés, va falloir que tu te remette à faire tes rapports tout seul…

- Monde cruel ! »

Quelques semaines avant, à Las Noches

« T'crois qu'i's'est calmé ?

- Aucune idée…

- J'entends plus rien.

- Parce que t'entendais quelque chose avant ?

- P'tain, ferme-la, Starrk.

- Comme tu veux, Grimminou.

- T'M'INSULTE ?

- Tchuuut ! Viens, on se casse, tu nous as fait repérés, idiot !

- T'VEUX BATTRE ? »

Les deux Arrancars quittèrent leur cachette, c'est-à-dire, derrière la porte d'Aizen, en courant comme des dératés.

Le maître des lieux ouvrit la porte, une bouteille de saké dans la main et fou de rage que deux idiots viennent le déranger dans ses pensées-que-je-déblatère-à-voix-haute-paske-je-suis-bourré. Il n'aperçut que deux silhouettes floues à l'autre bout du couloir obscur et plus très droit.

Depuis qu' Ulquiorra l'avait trahi, il se sentait épié. D'humeur massacrante et commençant à être vraiment ivre, il ne vit pas Gin qui arrivait avec son infatigable sourire de banane.

« Salut, grand chef ! Comment ça va bien ?

- Ta gueule.

- Oh que d'insultes ! T'as l'air stressé, mon pote !

- Gnnn…

- J'te comprends, allez, viens causer à tonton Ichimaru. »

Gin s'installa sur le lit de son ami entre les bouteilles vides, Ménoly et Loly qui dormaient dans des tenues plus que légères, pendant que ledit ami s'asseyait sur son fauteuil en cuir des Alpes rembourré de plumes d'Albatros du mont Fuji, le regard soupçonneux.

« C'est le sujet Ulquiqui qui te dérange ?

- Effectivement, je comprends pas cette trahison. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas ouvert de Garganta, il a sûrement bénéficié d'une aide supplémentaire.

- A qui tu penses ?

- Starrk et Grimmjow sont souvent fourrés ensemble…

- Ça ne date pas d'hier, faut que je te rappelle que quand tu les as créés, ils t'ont fait les 400 coups ensemble. De plus, le Cuatro les méprisait à un point…

- Pas faux, mais dans l'Espada, je ne vois personne d'autre.

- Ça peut venir d'autre part.

- °Aizen le jugea du regard° Tu n'aurais quand même pas osé…

- MOI ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher des conneries pareilles ?

- C'est bon, calme-toi, désolé.

- Je pensais à l'humaine, si elle avait plus de pouvoirs qu'on ne le pensait ?

- Pas faux…

- En plus, qui te parle de trahison ? Ulquiorra joue peut-être un rôle pour déceler les faiblesses de l'ennemi et quand il aura finit son analyse, il reviendra avec la rouquine.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Pour l'instant, tu te tais et tu continues d'observer, enfin c'est ce que je ferais. »

Aizen sembla réfléchir un moment en tranchant Gin de son regard de super méchant psychopathe. L'albinos quitta la chambre en soufflant intérieurement, il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe, mais c'était tellement drôle de voir Aizen ivre mort, il disait tout ce qu'il pensait et c'était facile de le convaincre qu'une idée était bonne...

Quelle histoire qu'il avait du inventer, mais elle tenait debout, pour l'instant… Aizen était trop sur la défensive, il fallait faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour noyer le poisson. Gin se rendit dans ses quartiers où Grimmjow, Starrk, Hallibel et Nell (il l'avait trouvée dans le désert en fuyant la colère d'Aizen quand il avait apprit la disparition du Cuatro et d'Orihime) attendaient en se chamaillant.

Une résistance voyait le jour et les quatre Arrancars travaillaient pour Gin. Nell, grâce à sa petite taille suivait Tousen par les systèmes d'aération, Hallibel surveillait le reste de l'Espada et surtout Szayel, quant à Starrk et Grimmjow, ils étaient souvent envoyés sur Terre, ils rapportaient tout à Gin et falsifiaient leurs rapports pour Aizen qui était examiné par Ichimaru lui-même.

« La prochaine fois que vous voulez entendre Aizen dire des choses pas nettes, attendez qu'il soit totalement bourré… »

Starrk lâcha un ronflement et Grimmjow sourit à Gin avec son sourire de sadique.

« Ouais ouais, mais maintenant, j'vais p'voir faire chanter c'deux salopes d'Ménoly et Loly ! Bwahahahaha ! »

Gin leva les yeux au ciel, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que le bleuté avait bien put voir par la serrure…

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ?_

_Grimminou, sadique: Graaaaaah, le Roi est revenu ! Bwahahaha !_

_Starrk, blasé: T'as fait UNE apparition en FIN de chapitre, c'est vrai que c'est gé-ni-al._

_Gin, paniqué: Starrk, tais-toi ! Sinon on va encore s'en prendre plein la tête._

_Grimmy-chou, toujours en plein délire: En plus, y a DEUX bonasses qui sont arrivées, gnaaaa !_

_Hallibell, une des "bonasses" en question: Griiiiimjow ? Tu veux mourir ?_

_Nell, retenant un fou rire: Laisse Tia ! Cette fic vient de prendre l'importance grâce à nous..._

_Grimm qui ne se remet pas: Je suis apparu, je suis apparu ! Tralalalère !_

_Aizen et sa mèche bien coiffée: Moi ? Alcoolique ? Tss, n'importe quoi ! _

_Ulquiorra, indifférent: Bof, pas tellement._

_Aizen, outré: Mais-mais ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! Et je ne suis pas pédophile, non plus !_

_Ulquiorra, toujours aussi inexpressif: Alors, je peux piocher dans votre réserve d'alcool pour la fête ?_

_Gin, le pervers: Et moi, je peux t'emprunter Loly et Ménoly pour cette nuit ?_

_*Le méchu hurle à la mort en poussant ses deux fraccions dans sa réserve à vin, les enferme et avale la clé*_

_LE BARBECUUUUE EST PRET ! _

_*Les perso se ruent sur les saucisses et font la java toute la nuit*_

_Alalalala, i'sont contents de leurs apparitions ^^_

_**REVIEWS ?**_


	12. Premiers pas

**_SORRY ! EXCUSEZ-MOI ! ENTSCHULDIGUNG ! _**

_- Pourquoi t'hurles comm'ça ?_

_J'ai encore du retaaaaard, bouhouhouhou ! _

_- Boaf, donne au moins l'raison d'ce retard, idiote._

_J'étais en stage avec des horaires serrés et j'avais pas terminé d'écrire ce chapitre... Le soir, j'avais juste le temps de lire les fics publiées..._

_- C'est bêêêêête !_

_Grimmy-chou, tu veux bien aller attendre le bonus de fin de chapitre, please._

_- Ouais, ouais..._

_Un graaand merci aux reviews ! _

_**Nekoo:** OUI ! Je te laisse Starrkounet et je kidnappe Grimminou ! On fait comme ça, ok ? J'te prépare un contrat pour le thé avec Gin, ce soir ;D ATTENTION ! Derrière toi, Ulquiqui a les cachets dans la main ! A trois, on court ! ... 3 ! *Deux folles s'enfuient en courant*_

_**Xiara:** Prépare l'artillerie lourde, alors ! Aizen est un peu trop calme, tu crois pas :) J'en dis pas plus, après c'est plus drôle ^^_

_**Chaussange:** Naaaaaaaaaooooon ! Tout mais pas çaaaaa ! PAS Justin Bieber ! Tu sais pas quoi ! "Biber" (à prononcer de la même façon que Biber), ça veut dire castor en allemand ! LA HONTE ^^ Au fait : OH UN PORC-LICAN ! (porc + pélican ^^) ! Tu vois, t'es pas la seule à avoir des idées débiles (et je manque pas de sommeil xD)_

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

XI. Premiers pas

La clé faisait grève, boudait, refusait de travailler ou bien alors la serrure n'avait pas été utilisée depuis très longtemps, en bref : Orihime bataillait depuis dix bonnes minutes et la porte récalcitrante ne daignait pas s'ouvrir.

Ulquiorra attendait patiemment à côté d'elle, il n'avait pas encore son Gigaï et aurait pu facilement entrer dans l'habitation, mais il préférait regarder la petite rousse se battre avec la porte rebelle. Il n'était pas invisible qu'aux yeux d'Orihime, mais celle-ci semblait l'avoir oublié.

« J'espère que le Capitaine Kurotsuchi a réussi à transférer ton Gigaï à l'intérieur ! Bon, petite porte ! Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir ouverte depuis longtemps, mais tu pourrais t'ouvrir, maintenant ? S'iiiiil te plait ! Ulquiorra, tu pourrais me rappeler quel jour on est ?

- Dimanche.

- Nous sommes dimanche ! Oh, Orihime ! Bonjour ! »

La jeune fille se retourna, suivie par Ulquiorra, une femme du soixantaine d'années les regardait avec un sourire un peu inquiet collé sur le visage. Visiblement, elle avait surpris sa jeune voisine en train de parler dans le vide.

« Si je peux me permettre d'être indiscrète, à qui parlais-tu à l'instant ?

- A Ulqu-

- Elle ne me voit pas.

- A mon chat…

- Tu as un chat ? Depuis quand ? Si j'avais su, je serais venue le garder !

- Hahaha, Kami-sama ! J'ai oublié qu'il s'était échappé juste avant mon départ…

- Oh, c'est triste !

- C'est la vie… Au revoir, Mme. Tanaka ! »

Ulquiorra venait d'ouvrir la porte et attendait à l'intérieur. Orihime entra à son tour, le visage radieux, manifestement, elle était heureuse d'être de retour chez elle. La rouquine passa un doigt sur un meuble et fit la grimace en marmonnant le mot « ménage » et puis, son regard tomba sur le portrait de son frère. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle tomba à genoux devant le cadre et Ulquiorra observait la scène d'un air…méfiant. Qui ne le serait pas devant une jeune fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et demandait pardon à une photo d'un mort ?

Un peu lasse de toutes ces grandes eaux, le Cuatro saisit les épaules de la rousse et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Euh…

- Je ne connais pas ton passé, qui est-ce ?

Orihime regardait Ulquiorra avec de grands yeux, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Puis, elle eut une illumination et sécha ses larmes avant d'éclater de rire devant le brun stoïque qui regardait toujours le portrait avec un air de défi.

« C'est mon grand frère, Sora. Nous avions quinze ans d'intervalle et il m'a protégée de nos parents abusifs, mais Sora m'a toujours aimée et m'a éduquée. Il y a peu près quatre ans, il est mort dans un accident de voiture… Il était ma seule famille. »

La voix de la jeune fille s'atténua doucement, il y eu un moment de flottement avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers le brun qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Ton passé ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Hein ?

- De toute l'Espada, je suis le seul à ne me rappeler ni de ma mort, ni de mes années « Hollow », ni de mon arrancarisation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Lorsque nous nous transformons en Hollow, nos souvenirs d'humain sont « verrouillés », sûrement bloqués par les instincts bestiaux, mais lorsque nous évoluons, nous retrouvons ces souvenirs. Enfin, c'est comme ça que ça c'est passé pour les autres, mais, moi, à la place, je n'ai qu'un trou noir avec quelques flashs incompréhensibles.

- C'est bizarre… »

Le jeune homme regarda la rousse qui semblait réfléchir, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Mais cette amnésie m'a permis d'avoir… quelque chose de plus. »

Orihime vit que cela coûtait beaucoup à l'Arrancar de dévoiler ce secret. Il semblait avoir du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il n'avait jamais dut le dire auparavant, comme si cela aurait dut le mettre en danger, lui ou ses amis, excusez-moi, ses « collègues ». Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra et lui sourit, un sourire très doux.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, tu sais. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt, ne te brusque pas. Personne ne t'oblige à dévoiler ce que tu as sur le cœur…

- Je n'ai pas de cœur et tu le sais très bien.

- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais si tu n'avais pas eu de cœur comme tu le prétends, je serais toujours à Las Noches et toi, tu te soumettrais encore devant Aizen. »

Elle se leva et quitta la petite pièce spécialement aménagée pour le recueillement. A sa suite, un Ulquiorra troublé par le sourire et les paroles douces de la belle. Orihime trouva un paquet avec le Gigaï du brun qui l'enfila facilement. Il gardait le même physique, mais son masque et ses larmes avaient disparu et sa peau était moins blanche, plus humaine.

Ils visitèrent l'appartement, la cuisine bien que petite était opérationnelle, le séjour était grand et agréable.

Un objet blanc attira l'attention d'Ulquiorra.

« Un piano…

- Il était à Sora, il en jouait tout le temps, j'ai pas eu le courage de le jeter. Tu sais jouer ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… »

Comme dans un état second, le beau gosse s'assit sur le banc en tissu beige et posa ses longs doigts fins sur les touches ébènes et ivoires. Il y eu un flash et une mélodie douce emplit ses oreilles. Il soupira en rouvrant les yeux et quitta sa place, attendant la suite de la visite.

Vint le reste de la maison, au fond du couloir, la salle de bain commune et deux portes face-à-face, à droite : la chambre d'Orihime. Une jolie pièce aux murs orange pâle et pleine de bibelots de tous genres. À gauche : celle d'Ulquiorra.

« Bah voilà ! C'était l'ancienne chambre de Sora, j'ai enlevé ses affaires, il y a longtemps. »

Les murs étaient bleu clair et la pièce très lumineuse. Un lit, une grande armoire et un bureau occupaient l'espace, ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque. Ulquiorra s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil aux livres. Il haussa un sourcil devant les titres de ceux-ci : « Comment éduquer son enfant », « Albert Einstein », « Maths : niveau supérieur », « Annales de Todai, physique »… Il pointa un doigt sur les ouvrages et questionna la jeune fille du regard.

« Hum, Sora n'a pas put étudier à cause de mon éducation, d'où les livres sur la pédagogie… Il était passionné par la physique et une fois que je suis devenue assez âgée, il s'est remis à étudier à la maison pour entrer à Todai, l'université la plus réputée de Tokyo. »

Le doigt inquisiteur reprit sa place initiale et les deux colocataires retournèrent dans le salon, Ulquiorra s'assit sur le canapé, il avait trouvé un livre au titre étrange « Le Rouge et le Noir ». Orihime sourit, elle adorait cet ouvrage romantique à souhait ! Elle espérait secrètement qu'Ulquiorra l'apprécie autant qu'elle.

La jeune rousse faisait un brin de ménage quand elle eut une illumination.

« MAIS ! Tu n'as pas d'uniforme, ni de vêtements !

- Mis à part, ce que j'ai sur le dos, non.

- Comment tu vas faire ?

- Ton frère-

- Oublies, il faisait une tête de plus que toi. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! J'y avais pas pensé et en plus, on est dimanche ! »

La rouquine se mit à faire les cent pas devant Ulquiorra qui commençait à avoir le tournis et qui aurait bien continué le roman, il étudiait, lui ! Bah oui, la compréhension des sentiments, c'est pas si fastoche que ça ! Orihime allait vraiment péter une durite quand des coups secs contre la portez d'entrée se firent entendre. Le Cuatro porta la main à sa hanche, ne rencontrant que du vide, il se renfrogna… Légèrement _(faut pas lui demander la lune non plus, hein ^^)_. La jeune fille déglutit et ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et…

« Oriiiiiiihime ! **SBAM ***par teeeeeerre !

- Aïe ! Bonjour Dosan. Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh bien, bien… Qui est-ce ?

- Aaaah, euuuh…

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, un ami d'enfance.

- Ooooh ! »

Ulquiorra tira Orihime en arrière, l'air soucieux.

« Qui est cet homme ?

- Dosan Fubuki, c'est un voisin et un ami de travail de Sora, il prend soin de moi.

- Mais il a au moins dix ans de plus que toi.

- Et alors ?

- … »

Ulquiorra ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire quand il voyait le voisin au sourire pervers-pire-que-Grimmjow-quand-il-est-en-chaleur, soudain Dosan surgit par derrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres et brandissant son annulaire gauche.

« T'inquiètes, Ulquiqui ! Regarde, je suis marié !

- Bonjour mademoiselle la voisine qui part sans prévenir !

- Alice !

- Z'est quiii ?

- Ulquiorra, je te présente Alice, la femme de Dosan, elle est anglaise et leur fils, Liam.

- T'es qui, toiii ? Batman ?

- Batman ?

- C'est un super héros. »

Le jeune homme observa attentivement la petite famille qui discutait bruyamment avec sa colocataire. Dosan était un grand homme aux cheveux courts, la peau un peu mate et les yeux très noirs, Alice était petite et menue, ses cheveux blonds lisses coupés en carré et des yeux bleu foncé, quant au petit garçon, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux foncés comme la nuit, il tenait dans sa main une figurine articulée, un homme avec une mèche à la Aizen et un costume bleu avec une cape rouge. Ulquiorra était tellement absorbé par ses observations qu'il ne vit pas Orihime qui lui sautait dessus en hurlant de joie.

« KYYYAAAAAA ! Tout est réglé !

- Hum, de quoi ?

- Dosan et Alice tiennent une boutique de vêtements et d'uniformes. Tu vas pouvoir t'habiller ! En plus, ils m'ont confectionnée quelques ensembles, c'est pas génial ?

- Euh, si. »

La joyeuse troupe se mit en marche vers la petite boutique, Liam sur les épaules du Cuatro et Orihime expliquait à notre beau gosse pourquoi elle avait des vêtements gratuits.

« Dosan et Sora travaillaient ensemble et quand mon frère est mort, Dosan a changé de travail et a pris soin de moi. Il s'est marié avec Alice et ils ont eu Liam, depuis je m'occupe de lui parfois et en échange, j'ai des habits gratis.

- C'est gentil.

- Diis, Batmaaan, t'es le namoureux de Orihiiime ?

- Euh… »

Orihime pouffa, Ulquiorra était un guerrier dangereux, il aurait put détruire Karakura d'un claquement de doigts, mais devant les questions d'un petit garçon, il n'en menait vraiment pas large… Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique et le Cuatro fut le premier à être « kidnappé » par Alice qui avait une idée fixe sur ce que le beau gosse devait porter.

Liam avait atterri sur les genoux de sa nounou et tous les deux riaient aux éclats. Pendant qu'il se changeait, Ulquiorra pensait avec mélancolie que la rousse ne riait jamais comme ça pendant sa captivité, finalement leur fuite était une bonne chose.

Le jeune homme sortit de la cabine d'essayage, il avait enfilé une veste blanche immaculée et ouverte qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, dessous un T-shirt vert anis marqué d'un « ROCK » noir, un jean et des converses de la même couleur. Orihime eut un grand sourire en le voyant et Alice poussa un cri d'émerveillement devant la beauté du jeune homme, le look décontracté et mystérieux lui allait à merveille.

« Adjugé, vendu ! La suite ! »

Ulquiorra ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un costard ébène, une chemise ivoire et une cravate d'un vert profond. Il avait l'air d'un homme sérieux et inaccessible. Orihime se surprit à s'imaginer dans une robe de princesse au bras de cet homme, elle se gifla mentalement et contempla Ulquiorra qui venait de se changer à nouveau. Il avait revêtu l'uniforme scolaire, une veste et un pantalon gris avec un T-shirt bleu nuit.

« Tu vas avoir une côte pas possible au lycée !

- J'ai déjà des côtes et il n'en manque aucu-

- Une côte, Ulquiorra ! Pas les os, la popularité !

- Ah…

- Allez, jeunes gens ! Au tour d'Orihime. »

La rouquine afficha un grand sourire et scotcha le petit Liam dans les bras du beau brun, avant de suivre Alice qui était toute excitée de voir sa protégée dans ses créations. Dosan posa les paquets d'achats à côté du canapé où Ulquiorra tenait Liam qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. L'heureux papa eu un sourire en caressant les cheveux sombres de son fils.

« Alors comment as-tu rencontré notre jolie voisine ? »

Ulquiorra planta ses émeraudes dans les yeux du voisin, heureusement qu'Orihime et lui avaient prévu le coup, ils avaient inventé une histoire digne de ce nom.

« Ma mère s'est occupé d'Orihime quand elle était petite.

- Quand elle était encore chez ses parents ?

- Non. A leur premier déménagement, à Tokyo.

- Aaah oui, c'est vrai ! Sora n'est pas tout de suite venu à Karakura…

- Mes parents viennent de Berlin en Allemagne et ils avaient déménagé à Tokyo pour le travail de mon père, alors que j'avais quatre ans. Comme mes grands-parents sont japonais, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes pour m'adapter. Sora et mon père se sont rencontrés au travail et ma mère a eu vent des soucis que rencontrait Sora avec l'éducation d'Orihime, elle s'est proposée pour la garder avec moi. Pendant deux ans, on a vécu ensemble et puis, je suis reparti à Berlin.

- Et les Inoue ont déménagé à Karakura alors qu'Orihime était âgée de six ans.

- Oui et on a perdu le contact.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois revenu ? »

Le brun baissa les yeux, il jouait la comédie à merveille et là commençait la partie, la plus difficile de son récit. _(Vous avez vu comment il parle longtemps ? C'est bien mon Ulquiqui !)_

« Je… J'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture…

- Oh ! Je suis désolé.

- J'ai décidé de quitter l'Allemagne et de retourner au Japon où sont mes racines maternelles. Mes grand-parents sont gentils, mais ils habitent à la campagne. Du coup, j'ai cherché à reprendre contact avec Sora, mais j'ai appris qu'il était décédé aussi, j'ai retrouvé Orihime et elle est venue me chercher à Berlin.

- Tu n'étais pas au Japon ?

- Non, mon oncle et ma tante, qui m'hébergeaient, ne m'ont pas laissé partir seul. Ils m'ont aidé dans les recherches et ont payé le voyage d'Orihime.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie aussi longtemps.

- Oui. Entre-temps, nous avons passé quelques semaines chez une de ses tantes qui est gravement malade…

- Elle ne nous a rien dit !

- Cette tante est le dernier lien qui la relit à ses parents, elle a beaucoup souffert d'apprendre la maladie…

- La pauvre… D'abord son frère, après cette tante. La vie ne l'a pas gâtée, pourtant c'est la personne la plus heureuse et dynamique que je connaisse. »

Ulquiorra acquiesça doucement. Les yeux dans le vide, il se mit à philosopher. _Pour moi, elle est la personne la plus humaine, la plus vivante qu'aucune autre. Douce ironie venant d'un mort qui a perdu son âme, il y a longtemps…._

« Tu fais une de ces têtes, Ulquiorra ! Regarde plutôt ta colocataire !

- Alice, laisse-le ! Si tu savais ce qu'il a vé-

- Je sais ! Orihime m'a racontée ! Allez, ma belle, sors de là ! »

La jolie jeune fille sortit doucement de la cabine, Ulquiorra en eu le souffle coupé. Les cheveux remontés en un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches rousses qui encadraient le doux visage, Orihime était habillée d'une robe bordeaux qui laissait ses épaules à l'air libre. Le vêtement s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et il épousait parfaitement les courbes gracieuses de la jeune fille. La robe était accompagnée d'escarpins assortis qui galbaient les jambes fines et musclées. Orihime était juste…

« Magnifique. »

Ulquiorra n'avait pas put dire autre chose et restait assis comme deux ronds de flamby, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la rouquine qui avait le feu aux joues.

« T'es trop mignonne ! Elle te va comme un gant.

- Qu'est-ce que j't'avais dit ? »

Orihime remercia doucement et se rechangea, elle avait essayé les autres habits, mais avait hésité sur la robe, alors Alice l'avait convaincue de l'essayer et de la soumettre à l'avis masculin.

C'est donc avec les bras pleins de paquets que nos colocataires retournèrent chez eux. Sur les conseils de survie de Dosan, Ulquiorra avait recommandé à Orihime qu'ils se partagent les tâches. Il se proposa pour la cuisine, ce que la belle accepta. Après un bon repas _(des lasagnes surgelées… Il fait avec les moyens du bord ! ^^)_, les jeunes gens se couchèrent tôt en prévision d'un lendemain riche en émotion.

« Bonne nuit, Ulquiorra ! »

La porte se referma sur la rousse sans qu'elle entendit la réponse du Cuatro.

« Bonne nuit… Princesse. »

* * *

_Margauxx68: Voili, voilou ! Un loong chapitre de transition pour me faire pardonner ! _

_Grimminou: C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !_

_Margauxx68: C'est quoi encore ton problème ?_

_Starrk: Je suis d'accord avec Grim', c'est trop nul._

_Margauxx68: Bon, d'accord, j'aime pas trop trop ce chapitre (y a un truc pas net, mais je sais pas quoi) MAIS QUAND MÊME ! C'est pas si nul que ça ! _

_Ulquiorra: Non, pour une fois ça va._

_Gin: En fait, t'es un super lèche-botte, toi ! Mais t'as raison, c'est assez bien écrit... ^^_

_Margauxx68: Bon, alors, c'est quoi le problème cette fois ? _

_Les arrancars, tous ensemble: ON EST PASSÉ OÙ ? _

_Margauxx68: Bah, le chapitre d'avant, c'était juste pour prendre de vos nouvelles..._

_*Starrk tombe dans les pommes, ah non, il s'est endormi... *_

_Gin: T'es en train de nous dire que..._

_Grimmy-chou *totalement choqué*: QU'ON VA ENCORE SE TAPER LES BONUS !_

_Aizen: Moi, j'aime bien ! _

_Gin: Toi ? Aimer quelque chose à part ta mèche ? La blague ! _

_Aizen *vexé*: Pfff, moi, au moins, j'ai la même mèche qu'un superhéros, alors poueeet !_

_Tous ensemble et même Starrk dans son sommeil: TOI, LA FERME ! _

_Grimminou *se retourne vers l'Auteure qui tente de s'échapper par la fenêtre*: TU CROIS ALLER OÙ, AUTEURE D'MES DEUX ? RATTRAPEZ LAAAA ! _

_Margauxx68: GLOUPS ! Kyyyyyaaaaaaaa ! *part en courant avec la grâce d'un phoque obèse sur la plage*_

**_REVIEWS ?_**


	13. Brand new life

_Ah que coucou ! _

_Je suis de retour avec presque pas de retard ! :D_

_Oh que vois-je ? Ulquiorra et Grimmjow arrivent ! *Sort un képi*_

_Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert ! Et le mur des lamentations aussi !_

_Ulquiqui: Je viens pour répondre à **Chaussange** : Mon masque se dé-clipse pour la douche._

_Bien, je lui dirai. Autre chose ?_

_Ulquiqui: Pourquoi est-ce que je passe pour un romantique, alors que je n'ai pas de coeur ?_

_Parce que c'est moi qui décide ! :D Et que mes lectrices veulent de la Romance, du Citron ET un happy-end !_

_SUIVANT !_

_Grimminou: Euhm... POURQUOI EST-CE QU'T'AS MARQUÉ QU'J'ÉTAIS EN CHALEUR ? J'SUIS PAS UNE FEMELLE, QUOI !  
_

_Ah non ! J'ai laissé entendre que tu pouvais être en chaleur, nuance. _

_Grimmy-chou: Ouais, ok! Mais j'l'ai jamais fait avec le glaçon ! _

_Prouve-le ! _

_Grimminou: Euuuuh... _

_Bwahahaha ! Mes lectrices ont leur réponse maintenant !_

_Grimmy-chou: Mais NON ! _

_Alors donne-leur tes périodes de "chaleur"._

_Grimminou: Mais j'en ai pas ! _

_Ouh ! Alors c'est tout le temps ? _

_Grimmy-chou: Bah, j'sais pas... Ouais, sûrement._

_Mesdemoiselles, à trois, on attaque ?_

_1...3 ! Tayoooooo ! _

_*Les Arrancars s'enfuient vers la fin du chapitre*_

_Bien, même Bueno ! Merciii pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir et elles me font beaucoup rire ! _

_**Chaussange:** TROIS reviews ? O.o T'as d'l'inspi, dis donc ! xD J'ai pas encore goûté les lunch box, va falloir que j'm'y mette ^^ Toi aussi, t'es une adepte des scans ? :D Oui oui, Gin pas méchant, Kyyyyaaaaaaa ! J'espère que les nains ont bien massacrer leur tortionnaire, alias Blanche-Neige et que les zombies nous épargnerons ^^_

_**Xiara:** Moi ? Faire des allusions ? Jamaaaais ! En tout cas, contente que ça t'es plu ! Prépare les mouchoirs pour ton nez ! ;)_

_**Nekoo:** T'as réussi à t'enfuir ? Sinon j'ai une tactique pour toi ! Quand Ulquiqui chéri te donne tes cachets, tu les planques dans ta joue comme Dr. House ! T'as vu l'épisode ? ^^ Sinon courage ma vieille ! Avec tout ce qui va arriver, nos Namours vont avoir du mal à te courir après :P_

**BONNE LECTURE ! :D**

(Z'avez vu comme il est long ce chapitre ^^)

* * *

XII. Brand new life

_Orihime se réveilla de bonne humeur, d'excellente humeur même ! Elle allait enfin reprendre une vie à peu près normale. Et avec Ulquiorra ! Que demander de plus ? La rouquine enfila un yukata blanc, attrapa son uniforme et se faufila jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle prit vite sa douche et tendit l'oreille : aucun bruit. Le Cuatro avait oublié de se réveiller ? Orihime pouffa à cette idée, ça serait une grande première. Toujours un peu hilare, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son colocataire pour ne trouver qu'un lit parfaitement fait, la rouquine se renfrogna un peu, elle avait espéré voir le brun assoupi… _

_Une douce odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines et curieusement alléchée, la jeune fille prit la direction de la cuisine où Ulquiorra l'attendait. Orihime écarquilla les yeux et porta la main à sa bouche, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise. L'Arrancar la regardait avec un sourire en coin : First choc… Mais il y avait « pire », il n'était vêtu que d'un tablier rose bonbon qu'Orihime n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, d'ailleurs : Second choc…_

_« Bonjour Orihime ! Je t'ai préparé quelques douceurs pour ton petit-déjeuner, dont ces petits croissants au gingembre. »_

_Voyant que la belle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce tant la surprise était grande, le bellâtre s'avança sensuellement jusqu'à elle pour l'inviter à s'assoire devant les « quelques douceurs », c'est-à-dire que la table était pleine à craquer de plats exotiques (pour ne pas dire : aphrodisiaques) . _

_« Hmm, tu sens très bon. »_

_Orihime frissonna, le souffle chaud de l'Arrancar lui caressait doucement la nuque. Il lui enfourna un petit croissant dans la bouche d'un geste séduisant. La rouquine planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis qui se pencha pour essuyer avec ses lèvres les miettes qui recouvraient celles de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa faire de plus en plus surprise et le Cuatro se releva avec un sourire éclatant._

_« Tu es à cro- »_

La rousse se releva d'un bond, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front et une boule dans le ventre, c'était un rêve ! Un R.Ê.V.E ! Epongeant le sang qui coulait de son nez, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et sursauta à nouveau. 7h20 ? Elle était en retard, en plus ! Orihime se précipita dans la salle de bain et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, lavée, habillée, maquillée, coiffée mais affamée ! C'est avec le feu aux joues qu'elle s'aventura vers la cuisine.

Ulquiorra était là, une tartine de Nutella dans la main, le fameux roman de Stendhal dans l'autre et une tasse de thé brûlant devant lui. Orihime soupira de soulagement ou peut-être de frustration, qui sait ? Pas de tablier rose bonbon, ni de croissants bizarroïdes en vue. Elle s'affala sur une chaise, affreusement honteuse de ce dont elle avait rêvé.

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.

- Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que le café ? Il y en a au moins trois boîtes pleines dans l'armoire.

- Une boisson qu'on boit chaude ou froide et qui réveille, c'est très bon ! Goûtes !

- Hm, non merci. »

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir sur ce coup et se contenter du thé qu'Ukitake lui avait donné, suite à l'affaire de la course-poursuite avec Kenpachi.

Une fois prêts, les nouveaux colocataires se mirent en route, ils avaient rendez-vous avec le directeur avant le début des cours, ils arrivèrent donc avant les autres élèves. Le trajet fut très silencieux. Orihime repensait à ce rêve à la limite du pornographique et le Cuatro évitait soigneusement le regard de la jeune fille, l'expression vide de toutes émotions comme à son habitude.

« Bonjour ! Entrez.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Monsieur !

- Inoue, je suis ravi de voir que votre santé est rétablie.

- M-m-m-ma quoi ?

- Votre santé, voyons, Kurosaki m'a alerté. Une maladie aussi grave en étant si jeune…

- Mais je ne suis pas malade !

- Orihime, je crois que M. le directeur pense à ta tante. »

Orihime écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit, avant d'éclater de rire. Ce rire qui faisait tant battre le cœur du beau gosse qui eut du mal à garder un masque indifférent. Devant le regard surprit du dirlo, l'adolescente se reprit et elle lui raconta l'histoire inventée, pendant que l'Apollon admirait le mur kaki en face de lui.

« Je vois. Kurosaki s'est sûrement emmêlé les pinceaux dans ses explications. Cependant, il ne semblait pas être au courant de votre voyage en Allemagne, il ne l'a pas mentionné. C'est la nouvelle…euh… Matsumoto qui m'en a parlé, ainsi que de votre arrivée, Schiffer.

- J'ai dû partir très vite, je n'ai prévenu que Matsumoto qui a aussi expliqué à mes amis que j'allais avoir un colocataire. Elle aura oublié d'en parler à Kurosaki.

- Oui, sûrement. Je vous remercie, Inoue. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos camarades, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler avec Schiffer.

- D'accord. Au revoir. »

Orihime partit saluer ses amis qui lui sautèrent au cou. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à la bande, seul Ichigo ne le remarqua pas. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas digérer le fait qu'Ulquiorra ne soit plus un ennemi.

« Tu es enfin revenue !

- La Soul Society t'a mise à la porte ou tu pouvais plus supporter papy Yama ?

- Vice-capitaine Abaraï, un peu de respect pour vos aînés.

- Roooh, c'est bon Toshiro ! On croirait Kuchiki.

- C'est CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA !

- Vouaaais, baston ! »

Pendant que les shinigamis mââââles se tapaient dessus sous l'œil sévère de Toshiro, le reste du groupe s'assit aux côtés de la rouquine.

« Dis, Hime, c'est comment la Soul Society ?

- Heiiin ?

- Orihime, calme-toi ! Tatsuki est au courant pour tout le bazar.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Et biiien. Comme je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi, j'ai tapé sur les nerfs des autres et tu sais que je suis super convaincante. Au final, Capitaine Hitsugaya a…

- Enfin une qui a du respect !

- Bref, il a fait un rapport à Yamamoto pour lui dire qu'il m'avait mise au courant de tout parce que je pouvais voir les Hollows.

- Mais il a falsifié un rapport !

- En partie, Tatsuki peut les voir, enfin c'est encore flou.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, depuis que nous nous sommes faites attaquées, tu te souviens ?

- Et comment ! »

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire, quand Ichigo arriva avec quelques bleus en plus. Toshir-, désolée, Capitaine Hitsugaya avait finalement séparé les bagarreurs.

« Au fait !

- Oui, Ran ?

- Comment ça va avec ton… colocataire ? »

Orihime rosit légèrement, alors qu'Ichigo sautait en l'air. Il prit vigoureusement la rouquine par les épaules, plantant son regard ambre dans celui argenté qui se tenait en face de lui. Foi de rousse, elle n'avait jamais vu de sourcils autant froncés.

« T'AS UN COLOCATAIRE ?

- Ichigo, calme-toi.

- J'ME CALME SI J'VEUX ! »

Et voilà, comment perdre l'audition en un temps record. Rukia essayait désespérément de calmer le rouquin qui beuglait que :

« TOUTE FACON , JE SUIS JAMAIS AU COURANT DE RIEN, ICI ! ET PUIS, POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS ME TAIRE , HEIN ? »

Orihime passa la main sur l'arrière de sa tête en rigolant bêtement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Lui mentir ? Non, c'était quand même le garçon qu'elle aimait ! Lui dire la vérité ? Il allait tout casser. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir très vite…

…

…

…

…

EUREKA !

« Kurosaki, je t'en pris, calme-toi.

- Groumpf !

- Je t'assure que c'est un garçon tr-

- C'EST UN MEC, EN PLUS ? IL VA T'VIOLER !

- #soupir# Il est très gentil, il ne me fera rien.

- T'es sûre ?

- Certaine à 100% !

- Alors c'est bon. »

La professeur de japonais –et la prof principale, soi-dit en passant- entra, les élèves se mirent à leurs places, grognant et râlant que le week-end avait été trop court.

« Dans quelques semaines, c'est les vacances, alors arrêtez de râler ! »

Les adolescents sourirent, la prof était vraiment sympa, ils avaient de la chance et ils le savaient.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu spécial. Je suppose que tout le monde l'a remarqué, mais Inoue-san est de retour ! »

Il y eu un long moment de sifflements, cris et applaudissements.

« Bien-bien ! Nous accueillons aussi un nouvel élève. Il arrive de Berlin et –

- C'est quoi Berlin ? Une bière ?

- Euh, Ikkaku-san, t'es sérieux, là ?

- Bah, ouais !

- C'est la capitale d'Allemagne.

- Ah booon… »

Les élèves pouffèrent, depuis que les nouveaux étaient là, ils brillaient par leurs questions stupides surtout Renji et Ikkaku. La prof essuya quelques larmes de rires qui se formaient et repris en se voulant être autoritaire.

« Je disais donc que cet élève vient de Berlin, mais il connaît parfaitement notre langue. Il est orphelin, donc soyez gentil avec lui. Je vous présente Ulquiorra Schiffer. »

Ulquiorra entra à l'annonce de son nom comme on le lui avait indiqué. Le silence se fit dans la classe. Les filles tombèrent à la renverse en saignant abondement du nez et les garçons laissèrent leurs mâchoires rencontrer le sol dans un craquement effroyable et légèrement comique quand on apercevait leurs yeux ronds comme des billes. Le beau gosse laissa son regard parcourir la salle après s'être poliment incliné. Il aperçut Orihime qui lui souriait timidement, les shinigamis mââââles le regardaient avec des rictus dignes de Grimmjow-quand-il-a-trouvé-une-connerie-à-faire et les shinigamis femelles souriaient avec le pouce levé, surtout la blonde de Gin. Puis les émeraudes rencontrèrent deux billes ambrées qui le fixaient avec un air… comment dire ? Furieux ? Oui, c'était ça !

Après la surprise de découvrir que le nouveau était son « ancien » ennemi, Ichigo avait senti son sang se mettre à bouillonner de colère contre l'Apollon devant lui. Le rouquin se mit à mordre rageusement son poing, il était sûr que l'Arrancar lui voulait du mal et était venu en cachette. Visiblement, cette banane n'avait pas vu ses amis qui étaient tout sourire.

« J'ai eu vent que tu connaissais Inoue-san ?

- Effectivement.

- Alors, tu peux aller t'assoire près de la fenêtre et tu suivras avec elle, d'accord ?

- Oui. »

Ulquiorra s'assit à côté d'Orihime qui maudit et remercia le Ciel de lui infliger ça. Bah oui, elle rêvait déjà du beau gosse, c'était pas en restant à côté de lui toute la journée que ça irait mieux… Mais au moins, elle pourrait le regarder discrètement pendant des heures. Chouette !

La pause sonna enfin pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves. Ulquiorra se laissa porter par le courant des filles en chaleur et des garçons jaloux. Il se perdit un peu dans les couloirs où les adolescentes lui donnaient un rendez-vous ou numéro de portable et où les petits copains le provoquaient en essayant de l'intimider. Et notre Dieu gardait son sang-froid et son masque d'indifférence qui finit par dissuader les plus courageux de lui proposer quelque chose. Le jeune homme atterrit enfin dans la cour et aperçut Orihime qui parlait gaiement avec Tatsuki, Rangiku et Rukia _(quelle mémoire, Ulquiqui !)_. Il s'avança quand il fut brutalement projeté contre le mur le plus proche. Ichigo avait réussi à se dégager de mains de ses amis qui l'empêchaient de faire de la compote d'Arrancar. Le roux prit violemment le brun par le col en essayant _(j'ai bien dit qu'il essayait, hein ! :P)_ de le soulever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, hein ?

- Protéger l'humaine.

- Mes fesses, ouais ! Tu veux te battre contre moi, c'est ça, hein ! Avoues !

- Non. Je suis ici pour protéger l'humaine. »

Ichigo sentait son sang s'agiter dans ses veines, cet Arrancar osait lui mentir ouvertement ! Il allait apprendre le respect. Ouh, ça oui ! Le roux s'apprêta à recommencer l'interrogatoire, mais c'était sans compter sur ses amis qui étaient arrivés et tentaient de lui faire entendre raison. Il en avait que cure, mais une courageuse rouquine lui fit face, s'interposant entre le shinigami remplaçant et l'Arrancar.

« Kurosaki, lâche Ulquiorra.

- Mais, Inoue-

- Il est notre ami, n'est-ce pas Ulquiorra ?

- Effectivement.

- Tu vois ? Je te promets qu'il est ici pour me protéger.

- Je pouvais aussi le faire !

- Non, pas contre Aizen. Je la protège 24h sur 24h.

- HEIN ? »

Tatsuki sourit, son ami d'enfance venait de rendre les armes. Il allait accepter Ulquiorra, c'était juste une question de minutes.

« C'est LUI, ton colocataire ?

- Euuh…Et bien…

- Oui.

- Et je parie que tout le monde ici, le sait ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi pas moi ?

- Tu me vois toujours comme un ennemi, je me trompe ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence où Ichigo dévisagea le Cuatro, les sourcils un peu plus froncés que d'habitude. Puis un sourire éclatant vint effacer la moue sérieuse et le rouquin passa un bras confiant autour des épaules de l'Arrancar, légèrement surpris.

« Qu'est-ce tu raconte ? Si Inoue dit que t'es des nôtres, je la crois, alors… Bienvenue dans la bande ! »

La cloche résonna, invitant les adolescents à retourner en cours. C'est ainsi que le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la salle de chimie, la plupart était hilare. Orihime et Ulquiorra étaient un peu en retrait.

« Je savais que ça se passerait bien.

- J'ai juste failli me faire tuer par un de tes amis.

- C'est aussi le tien, maintenant.

- … »

Leurs mains se frôlèrent, n'apaisant pas du tout la gêne qu'il y avait entre eux. C'est donc le rouge aux joues qu'ils entrèrent en classe.

Personne n'avait vu les ombres qui étaient assises sur le toit, contemplant toute la scène. Rien n'avait échapper à la fine parabole et au fou teint en rose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Aizen ?

- C'qu'on vient d'voir, d'con.

- Il va être heureux.

- Ouaip ! »

Ils ouvrirent un Garganta, jubilant déjà de voir la tête de leur maître.

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait juré que… C'était sans importance, sûrement Grimmjow et Starrk qui étaient venus faire leurs rondes habituelles…

S'ils avaient su, ils ne seraient pas rester tranquillement en cours de chimie…

Quels imbéciles…

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! :D_

_Grimminou: Viens là, toi._

_Margauxx68: Ouiii ?_

_*Gin, Starrk et Grimmjow sautent sur l'Auteure et la ligotent à sa chaise*_

_Margauxx68: Mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ? _

_Ginounet: Si tu veux continuer à venir prendre le thé, va falloir arrêter._

_Margauxx68: Arrêter quoi ?_

_Starrk: Tu le fais exprès ?_

_Margauxx68: Ok, les gars ! Maintenant, c'est bon ! Quand on ligote quelqu'un, on lui dit pourquoi ! Parce que je suis l'Auteure et que JE décide de votre sort. Donc, je dois arrêter quoi ?_

_Grimminou *au bout du rouleau*: TES CONNERIES ! _

_Margauxx68: Quelles conneries ? O.o_

_*Gin et Starrk se frappent la tête contre le mur le plus proche et Grimmjow se balance d'avant en arrière en riant comme un psychopathe*_

_Aizen et sa mèche: Voyons, ma chère ! Tu fais apparaître Szayel et Nnoitra et pas eux, comprends-les ! Ils sont totalement désemparés et -_

_Margauxx68: HEIIIIN ?_

_Le superméchant : Toi y en a pas faire apparaître et eux triste, toi y en a comprendre ?_

_Margauxx68: Aaaah ! Désolée mes loulou, faut encore attendre ^^_

_*Les Arrancars et le shinigami hurlent à la mort*_

**REVIEWS ?**


	14. Vas a sufrir, traidor

_HELLO EVERYBODY ! _

_I'm very very sorry ! :S (for ze retard)_

_Bon, okay ! Le mariage de Kate & William m'a rendue tarée !_

_Gin: Keuf keuf ! Tu l'étais déjà... _

_Je suis quand même énormément désolée pour ce retard, parce que je n'ai aucune excuse..._

_Gin : Je sens que y a un "mais"..._

_Mis à part le fait que mercredi, je n'étais pas à la maison et que jeudi & today, j'ai fait un méga gros exposé d'anglais qui m'a empêché d'écrire la fin de ce super long chapitre..._

_Alala, British-power quand tu nous tiens... xD_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait super plaisir..._

_Gin : Comme d'habitude ! :)_

_Gin chéwi, si tu te crois tellement fort, t'as qu'à faire les réponses aux reviews ! -.-_

_Ginounet : OKAAAAY ! _

_**Xiara** : Toi, t'es aussi perverse que l'Auteure ! C'est un compliment, évidemment. Et je confirme, elle a pris un très grand délice à écrire se rêve :P Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà servie sur un plateau d'or massif avec diamants ^^_

_**Nekoo** : Comme on se retrouve ! Ichigo, inutile ? Jamaaaais ! Margaux espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Et on se voit demain pour le tea time chez la Queen ! Byye !_

_**Memories 100**: Merci à toi d'être passée ! Jeune padawan, fais attention l'humour zarbi de cette auteure est contagieux ^^_

_**Chaussange** : Tant que tu maltraite que Grimm', moi ça m'va ^^ Je peux t'assurer que tes Namours vont revenir ! :D Ha, attends ! Margaux me fait signe de te dire qu'elle doit te recontacter à propos d'un mail qu'elle a reçu ^^ J'vous laisse gérer ça entre femelles... _

_**Cauliotteuh** : Tiens, encore une padawan ! Quelle fic a succès ! Margaux et moi avons adoré ton review, parce que : I'M MISTER BANANE ! Mouahahaha ! *Clong ! Margaux le ramène à la réalité avec une poêle à frire* Aïeuh ! Le moment de Bière/Berlin, c'est un peu du vécu ^^ (NdA: Pendant un voyage d'art avec mes amies, on a testé la bière, moi pour la première fois et c'est resté...) ! Et don't worry, toutes les reviews sont géniales ! :D_

_Bon, je reprends la parole *tapote le micro* Merci, Ginounet ! _

_J'ai remarqué que plusieurs lectrices n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Tats' savait pour la Soul Society..._

_Alors voilà, elle arrive à voir les Hollows, mais en flou. Quand Orihime est partie à Las Noches, Tats' a voulu savoir où elle était et a "harcelé" les shinigamis pour le savoir. Tôshiro a craqué et lui a tout dit, après il a envoyé un rapport à Pépé Yama pour lui dire ce qu'il avait fait..._

_J'espère que c'est plus clair comme ça. :)_

**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

XIII. Vas a sufrir, traidor...

_00h01…_

Ulquiorra laissa échapper un gémissement, son corps se cambra durant quelques instants. Les yeux clos par le sommeil et le visage adouci par son agréable songe, le Cuatro émit un long râle de plaisir…

_00h05…_

« Merde. »

Ulquiorra soupira, son lit et son pyjama étaient souillés, il était lui-même recouvert de sueur et son bas-ventre poissait. Il avait encore du mal à respirer tellement il était essoufflé. L'Arrancar se leva sans faire de bruit, défit son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec son habituel pas si silencieux. Orihime dormait à poings fermés, bien que son sommeil ait l'air lui-aussi agité. Le brun mit ses affaires dans la machine à laver et alluma la douche. Froide, très froide…

Le dos contre le carrelage du mur et le visage offert aux douces gouttelettes congelées, Ulquiorra pensait à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Voilà trois jours qu'il…se retrouvait dans ce genre d'état, depuis qu'il était dans le Monde Réel, donc. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Aucune idée, mais ses « rêves » étaient de plus en plus « hot » et ce qui le déstabilisait complètement ce n'était pas autant les songes qu'il faisait « On est tous des animaux en chaleur ! » avait dit Grimmjow pendant un de ses rares moments d'intelligence. Non, ce qui le gênait **vraiment**,c'était le fait de rêver ce genre de choses avec… Orihime !

Durant ces trois derniers jours, la gêne entre eux n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Ils s'évitaient, ne se parlaient quand cas de nécessité. Ulquiorra avait pensé que l'humaine essaierait de comprendre pourquoi il l'esquivait, mais elle semblait être dans la même situation que lui. Le brun ténébreux n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin. De toute façon, la voir était une torture ! Ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses formes gracieuses, son visage doux, ses cheveux au parfum divin et ses yeux… Kami-sama, ses yeux ! Tellement beaux, si profonds, si… humains… Rien que d'y penser _(et oui, mon Ulquiqui ! Tu es un vrai mâââle)_:

« Rhaaa, j'en ai marre. »

Ulquiorra refroidit encore l'eau du jet, elle était si froide que sa peau prenait une belle couleur violacée. Il retourna se coucher, priant toutes les divinités pour passer le reste de la nuit tranquillement.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard…_

Orihime soupira. Elle était dans les vestiaires et se changeait pour le prochain cours, le tant redouté cours d'EPS… Elle ramassa ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval haute et sortit à la suite de Tatsuki et Rangiku. Ses yeux argentés jetèrent des éclairs au groupe de bimbos qui faisaient les yeux doux au beau gosse brun qui sortait lui aussi des vestiaires avec Ichigo et Renji.

« Kyaaaaa ! On dirait des mannequins !

- Regarde Renji a un nouveau tatouage !

- Où ?

- Sur l'épaule !

- J'aimerai tant qu' Ichigo me prenne dans ses bras.

- Tu crois qu' Ulquiorra a reçu ma lettre ? »

Orihime leva les yeux au ciel, bien sûr que le Cuatro avait reçu cette stupide lettre ! Et les 350 autres aussi ! Elle s'assit dans un coin, espérant ne pas trop se faire remarquer par les fans du beau brun. Peine perdue.

« Mais voilà, la traîtresse ! Celle qui vit avec Ulquiorra, mais qui n'a AUCUNE chance. »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et Orihime se renfrogna un peu plus. Rukia le remarqua bien, elle donna un coup de coude à Tatsuki, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et courut vers la bande de garçons insouciants. La meilleure amie de la rousse se releva, des étincelles meurtrières dans les yeux.

« Vous avez un problème avec le fait qu'Ulquiorra et Orihime soient amis d'enfance et qu'elle l'ai aidé ?

- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !

- Fais pas ton innocente. »

Tatsuki fit craquer ses doigts, un sourire pas très avenant sur les lèvres. Les bimbos pâlirent dangereusement et Orihime laissa échapper quelques larmes discrètement. Ulquiorra arriva doucement, prenant la brune par l'épaule.

« Laisse tomber, ces filles sont trop superficielles pour moi.

- C'est ce que j'appelle se prendre un vent ! Bande de fausses blondes ! »

Plusieurs adolescentes fondirent en larmes, alors que le Cuatro aidait Orihime à se relever.

« Ne te laisse plus faire, d'accord ?

- Oui. »

L'Arrancar retourna dans son groupe avec Tatsuki qui souriait crânement. Ichigo lui sauta dessus en guise de « bonjour ».

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'es dans notre groupe et pas avec les autres filles ?

- Le coach dit qu'il ne veut pas prendre de forfait aux urgences. »

Les adolescents déglutirent, elle était terrifiante. Finalement le cours commença. Pendant que le groupe féminin s'aventurait sur le mur d'escalade, celui des mââââles s'initiait à l'athlétisme. Pas besoin de préciser qu'Ulquiorra était en tête de la compétition, ignorant les appels douloureux de son nouveau corps. Il était suivi de loin par Ichigo et le reste des shinigamis qui coiffaient au poteau les pauvres humains…

_Le soir du mercredi, donc ! ^^_

« Ulquiorra, ça va ? »

Le Cuatro jeta un regard noir à la rouquine. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout, du tout ! Suffisait de voir dans quel position il était. Littéralement affalé sur le canapé et incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

« Attends, je rêve ou le grand Cuatro a… Bwahahaha !

- Ne te moque pas de moi, je souffre.

- Tu viens de l'admettre ? Ulquiorra ! Tu fais des progrès, c'est biiien ! »

Toujours aussi hilare, la jeune fille partit fouiller dans une armoire blanche.

« Enlève ton T-shirt ! »

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux, il fallait qu'il QUOI ? Il réfléchit un instant, la voir pleurer en sport l'avait fait philosopher. Cette gaucherie entre eux avait trop durée, il fallait qu'elle cesse et qu'il arrive à contrôler ses…pensées. C'est donc en maugréant intérieurement que le beau gosse enleva son haut et se remit sur le ventre, la tête dans les oreillers. Orihime revint, un tube d'huile dans les mains. Elle s'assit délicatement sur l'arrière-train de l'Arrancar, consciente que celui-ci avait mal.

« Attention, ça va être froid. »

L'huile entra en contact avec la peau blanche du jeune homme qui frissonna. Effectivement, au premier abord, ce n'était pas très agréable, mais les mains d'Orihime effleurèrent les muscles endoloris et doucement l'huile devint de plus en plus chaude pour ne devenir qu'une trace brûlante. Ulquiorra se détendit peu à peu, son dos se relâcha et ses épaules abandonnèrent toute résistance. Orihime admirait le mécanisme parfait des muscles finement sculptés et la douceur d'une peau recouverte de cicatrices peu visibles. Elle commença à masser un peu plus durement pour bien décontracter le Cuatro en-dessous d'elle. La rousse sentit sa monture grogner dans les oreillers et radoucit le contact de ses mains.

« Tu dois faire attention. Ton Gigaï est comme un vrai corps humain, même si tu gardes tes qualités de l'Espada comme l'endurance, les réflexes ou la vitesse. Tu dois être plus attentif.

- Gnnh.

- Ça t'évitera d'avoir des courbatures après EPS.

- Je m'en souviendrai. »

Orihime leva les yeux aux ciel et s'assit à côté de l'Arrancar qui se relevait tant bien que mal, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Ulquiorra s'approcha doucement et murmura dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Je crois que j'ai encore un peu mal aux épaules. »

La jolie rousse s'approcha un peu plus et recommença à masser doucement. Front contre front, le Cuatro admirait le visage de la muse, son nez vint frotter contre celui d'en face, son souffle vint caresser les lèvres de la rouquine. Les mains bienfaitrices vinrent se poser sur le torse musclé, les émeraudes rencontrèrent l'or blanc et les doux visages se rapprochèrent inlassablement et-

DRIIING DRIIING !

Les deux tourtereaux- euhm, excusez-moi « colocataires » sursautèrent et se séparèrent promptement. Ulquiorra prit la fuite dans la cuisine, histoire de préparer le repas et de pouvoir rougir et se frapper la tête contre une casserole en paix. Quant à Orihime, elle décrocha le téléphone maudit.

« A-a-a-allô ?

- Inoue ? C'est Kurosaki.

- A-a-ah ! S-s-salut.

- Euuuuh... Tu te sens bien ?

- O-o-oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Donc, je voulais te demander si Ulquiorra et toi étiez libres vendredi soir ?

- Euh… Bah… Oui, pourquoi ?

- On a pas encore fêté l'arrivée d'Ulqui' dans les règles, alors on se disait que ça serait sympa d'aller au karaoké. Tu crois qu'il voudra bien ?

- Et bien, je pense que oui… »

_Et donc, après quelques rêves explicites pour les colocataires, le vendredi soir débarqua._

« Rappelez-moi ce que je fais ici. »

Les garçons – Ichigo, Renji, Sado, Toshiro, Shuuhei et Kira – éclatèrent de rire. Ulquiorra affichait une mine renfrognée et les verres de boissons commençaient à s'empiler sur la petite table. Shuuhei et Kira remplaçaient Ikkaku et Yumichika qui avaient dû retourner dans leur division.

D'ailleurs, les deux vice-capitaines étaient déjà bien ivres et chantaient à tue-tête. Les deux dépressifs étaient bras dessus, bras dessous et trouvaient du réconfort en beuglant sur « Hey Baby » (Pitbull). Renji s'amusait à draguer la serveuse, Sado et Toshiro parlaient football et les filles étaient dans la pièce à côté pour, je cite, « avoir la paix ». Ichigo héla la pauvre serveuse et chuchota quelque chose qu'Ulquiorra ne comprit pas. Il n'avait pas bu et se demandait encore comme l'humaine avait fait pour le convaincre de venir. Ah oui ! Avec ses yeux gris et ses lèvres tant désirables. C'était dans ces moments-là que le Cuatro se maudissait d'être né homme. La serveuse revint et posa un énorme plateau plein de bouteilles d'alcools différents et deux verres. Whaaat ! Deux verres, alors qu'ils étaient sept ? Ichigo se plaça en face de l'Arrancar et les autres stoppèrent toute activité. Hisagi hurla feignant d'avoir un micro.

« Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la compet' entre le nouveau et le teneur en titre !

- Comment ?

- C'est simple, celui qui boit le plus à gagner.

- Sans moi, merci.

- Tapette ! »

Ulquiorra leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de « l'insulter » : Ichigo.

« Okay, tu vas te mordre les doigts. »

« Waouh ! Orihime, tu chante méga bien ! »

Orihime sourit en reposant le micro, elle venait d'achever « I don't have to try » (Avril Lavigne). Elle posa son regard sur la porte attenante d'où s'élevait des cris d'excitations. Elle s'affala sur la banquette, Rukia et Tatsuki entamèrent un duo et Rangiku s'approcha, déjà saoul.

« T'en fais pas, les mecs prennent soin d'lui !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Roooh, fais ton innocente ! ^^ D'Ulquiqui, tiens !

- Heiiin ?

- Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux. »

Orihime baissa les yeux. Mais non ! Elle aimait Kurosaki ! Enfin depuis quelques temps, elle était de moins en moins sûre… Elle rougit comme jamais et ricana bêtement.

« Mais non, je t'assure !

- Orihime, arrête de mentir.

- Tats' a raison, t'mens pas bien :P

- Tu as changé ! Regarde : tu te maquilles, tu t'habilles mieux et tu passes tout ton temps à t'inquiéter quand il n'est pas à côté de toi ! Quand tu pensais être amoureuse d'Ichigo, t'étais pas du tout comme ça !

- ET moi, je vous dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse, ni de l'un ni de l'autre ! »

Les amies se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et la soirée continua dans la bonne entente et la bonne humeur.

_Tard le soir ou tôt le matin _

« Les garçons, le karaoké va fer- OH MY GOSH ! »

Orihime rejoignit Rukia qui était allée chercher les mââââles. Tatsuki arriva à son tour avec une Rangiku ivre morte sur les épaules. Les jeunes filles regardèrent la pièce avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Les mâââles en question étaient éparpillés dans la pièce au milieu de bouteilles vides. Tôshiro ouvrit un œil et secoua Sado à se droite. Ils enlevèrent les céleris qu'ils s'étaient mis dans les oreilles pour pouvoir pioncer tranquilles.

« Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ?

- Ils ont fait leur concours idiot. »

Orihime passa au-dessus des corps de Hisagi et Kira que le capitaine Hitsugaya s'efforçait d'éveiller. Les yeux d'or blanc trouvèrent une masse pâle pendant que Sado portait un Ichigo très près du coma éthylique. La jeune fille redressa doucement Ulquiorra qui se mit difficilement sur ses pieds, il lança un coup d'œil à son concurrent et prononça d'une voix pâteuse :

« J'ai…gagné… »

Il s'accrocha aux épaules d'Orihime qui fixait le vide. Les filles avaient raison ! Elle se faisait beaucoup plus de soucis pour le Cuatro que pour Kurosaki ! Voir ce dernier inconscient l'avait certes effrayée, mais la perspective de voir Ulquiorra dans cet état lui avait vraiment fait peur ! Elle aimait Ichigo, mais comme un ami, comme Tatsuki… Alors qu'Ulquiorra, c'était… Indescriptible ! C'est à partir de ce moment que la jeune fille sentit des papillons remplacer la boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre depuis le début de la semaine. Le groupe se sépara et les colocataires arrivèrent doucement jusqu'à chez eux.

La rouquine conduisit le beau gosse dans sa chambre et l'assit sur le lit. Les yeux voilés par l'alcool et la bouche entrouverte, il s'amusait à caresser le visage féminin avec son nez ou ses lèvres. Elle riait doucement en le déshabillant, le laissant en caleçon elle alla chercher une bassine d'eau tiède et un tissu humide. Ulquiorra mit doucement un survêtement et se glissa sous les draps. Lorsque la rousse revint, le brun ténébreux (et complètement saoul) dormait comme un bébé. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et le débarbouilla avec des gestes doux et maternels. Orihime reposa le mouchoir et admira les traits fins d'Ulquiorra. Son doigt traça la ligne de la mâchoire, glissa dans les mèches brunes, dessina le contour des yeux, suivit la descente du nez et caressa la courbe des lèvres. Elle se pencha un peu et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue douce de l'Arrancar.

« Je t'aime… »

La porte se referma silencieusement et un sourire étira les lèvres du Cuatro qui n'était pas si endormi que ça finalement…

« Ulquiorra, réveille-toi, il est midi passé.

- Mfrgnnh, cris pas.

- Je murmure…

- Trop fort.

- C'est ça de se bourrer ! »

Orihime ouvrit les volets et laissa le soleil étendre son règne. Ulquiorra se réfugia sous la couette, pas franchement ravi de cette intrusion. Et puis, il venait de se rappeler de la soirée qu'il avait passé et des dernières paroles de l'humaine. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ça lui faisait plus que plaisir… Finalement, le Cuatro daigna se lever et alla prendre son déjeuner. Orihime raccrocha le téléphone.

« C'était Tôshiro, la Soul Society voudrait que tu ailles interroger deux Arrancars qui refusent de parler. Ils ne savent plus par quel bout les prendre et-

- Qui ?

- Ils n'en savent rien. Ils sont là-bas depuis quelques jours.

- Je me prépare et j'y vais. Toi ?

- J'ai du ménage à faire, je vais rester. »

Ulquiorra se prépara, l'idée de laisser la rousse lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment… Il ouvrit un Garganta et rejoignit le Seireitei en un clin d'œil. Il atterrit dans les prisons de la Deuxième Division où l'attendait la capitaine.

« Je vais vous emmener auprès de nos prisonniers. »

Ulquiorra tiqua, mal à l'aise, mais il suivit Soi-Fon docilement.

« Je vous laisse, ils m'ont épuisée. »

Le Cuatro s'avança dans le couloir sombre où des cris résonnaient.

« PUTAIN BORDEL DE MERDE ! Laissez-nous sortir, bande d'ripoux ! On va s'faire engueuler ! Allez, faîtes pas vos bâtards ! J'VEUX PAS MOURIIIR, J'SUIS TROP JEUNE !

- Laisse tomber, ça sert à rien. »

Le brun apparut et découvrit un chaton à touffe bleue et un paresseux à barbichette.

« Sexta, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas réussir à sortir de cette cellule.

- Roooh, ta gueule toi ! Même ici, t'es obligé d'venir m'faire chier ! »

Ulquiorra sourit intérieurement et Grimmjow se retourna vers son interlocuteur, les yeux écarquillés. Il y eu un blanc et le chaton se rua sur les barreaux en hurlant.

« CUATROOO ! Starrk, on est sauvé ! Aizen nous défoncera pas la tête !

- C'est pas dit. »

Le brun s'assit contre le mur, imité par Grimmjow et Starrk qui s'endormit, le menton contre le torse.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Aizen nous a envoyé à l'Soul Society pour faire du r'pérage, mais on s'est fait avoir.

- Gin ?

- Resté à Las Noches, i'peut rien faire, il a Tôsen aux basques.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aizen a plus confiance.

- Bizarre.

- Boaf, pas tellement. I'sait qu'tu l'as trahi, mais i'sait pas qui t'a aidé, alors i's'méfie de tout l'monde sauf d'Tôsen parce qu'il était avec lui.

- Qui vient dans le Monde Réel ?

- Hum, à Karakura t'veux dire ?

- Oui.

- Moi et Starrk, le plus souvent. Mais en c'moment, c'est Nnoitra et Szayel.

- Depuis quand Aizen a des soupçons sur vous ?

- Deux ou trois s'maines.

- Et depuis quand êtes-vous ici ?

- Beuuuuh… Lundi matin, j'crois. »

Ulquiorra pâlit un peu, les deux présences qu'il avait senti toute la semaine n'étaient pas celles de Starrk et Grimmjow, mais de Nnoitra et Szayel qui le détestaient… Il se releva rapidement et voulut faire un Garganta, mais Soi-Fon arriva et l'emmena à la Première Division pour qu'il fasse son rapport.

Pourtant il savait que le temps pressait…

Pourtant personne ne l'écoutait…

Orihime débarrassait la vaisselle quand on toqua à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir totalement insouciante et la tasse de porcelaine dans sa main se fracassa sur le sol. Elle recula, effrayée. Sur le sol s'éparpillaient les morceaux de porcelaine brisés…

Brisés comme l'âme de la Belle…

« Bonjour Orihime. »

* * *

_ Oulalaaaa ! Qui est-ce ? Mouahaha, surprise ! :D_

_Grimmy-chou : JE SUIS REVENUUUU !_

_Ah non ! Tu recommence pas comme la dernière fois ! _

_Grimminou : J'fais ce que j'veux, j'suis reven- *CLONG*_

_Starrk : C'était quoi ce bruit ?_

_Aizen : Le retour de la poêle à frire._

_Starrkie : Ah... *retourne se coucher*_

_Ulquiqui : Où est Gin ? _

_Aizen: Je crois qu-_

_Tout le monde : Rooh, mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? LA FERME !_

_Ulquiqui: Célébrités en Afrique *oui, je sais, c'est bas comme vanne...*_

_Grrr-chan: Bobo la tête ! _

_Pov'petit, viens faire un calin à Tata ! _

_Grimminou : En fait, ça va mieux d'un coup ! *s'en-va en sifflotant*_

_Bon, bah voilà ! C'est le moment de vous dire bonne nuit ^^ _

_Et de vous prévenir : Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura peut-être un lemon pas très consentant (en clair: un viol). _

_Détaillé ou pas, ça reste à voir... _

_Vous êtes prévenues, jeunes filles chastes, pures et innocentes *on va y croire ! Non ? Ok...*_

**REVIEWS ?**


	15. Souls breaker

_*Une voiture noire s'arrête et l'Auteure est jetée en-dehors*_

_REPOSEZ VOS TOMATES, FAITES PAS LES DEBILES ! JE PEUX TOUT VOUS EXPLIQUER ! _

_*Les lectrices furibondes baissent les armes*_

_Alors, voilà, des inconnus m'ont kidnappée parce qu'ils trouvaient l'histoire trop nulle. _

_*Les lectrices visent l'Auteure, les tomates ont l'air très mûres*_

_NAAAAAN ! Okay, okay ! J'ai eu une stupide panne d'inspiration parce que c'est un chapitre important pour l'histoire..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! En plus, y a pleins de nouvelles padawans ! :D_

_**Nekoo':** A-ha ! Surprise ! ;D Réponse à la fin du chapitre pour l'inconnu ! :P Poêles à frire power !_

_**Xiara:** Héhé, moi aussi, j'adore Kira & Hisagi xD Ce chapitre est nettement moins drôle, sorry :/_

_**Chaussange:** Mon dieu ! Tu te laisse faire par Nnoitra ! Je vole à ton secours ! Quoi que, y a Yama qui arrive, j'vais plutôt me téléporter ailleurs ! Genre dans une certaine forêt pour aller buter Blanche-Neige et ses BN... xD_

_**Memories100:** Tes désirs sont exaucés ! :P_

_**Yurika:** OMFG ! La soeur de mon Ulquiqui lit cette fic ! J'vais aller brûler un cierge xD Bienvenue à toi, padawan ! Mais attention ! Ulquiqui arriiiiiive ! :D_

_**Cauliotteuh:** Désolée pour le retard :S J'espère que ça va te plaire. _

_**Smiiile:** Merciii ! Celui-là est plus tristoune, te voilà prévenue :P_

_**Orihime-bleach:** Bienvenue, padawan !Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! :D J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !_

**_BONNE LECTURE ! ET RENDEZ-VOUS A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE POUR SAVOIR QUI ES CET INCONNU ET UN BONUS D'ACTUALITÉ !_**

* * *

/!\ WARNING ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU VIOL ! ÂMES CHASTES ET INNOCENTES, VOUS VOILÀ PRÉVENUES !

* * *

XIV. Souls breaker

Soul Society

« Arrancar Schiffer, faîtes votre rapport, je vous prie. »

Ulquiorra s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel. Le vieux était bouché ou quoi ? Il venait de dire que les noms et chiffres des deux Arrancars prisonniers et lui avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Il se répéta en articulant soigneusement et en appuyant sur les mots importants comme s'il avait affaire à un morveux d'école primaire. Byakuya et Soi-fon qui l'encadraient, lui jetèrent un regard polaire.

« Vous n'avez aucune autre information ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un interrogatoire complet.

- Alors, nous allons le faire maintenant. Amenez les prisonniers. »

Ulquiorra cru pouvoir partir ne voyant pas son utilité. Il tendit la main pour ouvrir un Garganta, mais un certain capitaine diablement sexy et tout aussi indifférent que le Cuatro le retint par le col.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, je-

- Vous restez là, les Arrancars n'écoutent que vous.

- Mais Orihime a besoin de mo-

- Faîtes confiance aux shinigamis sur place. »

Ulquiorra se renfrogna, vexé d'être sans cesse interrompu. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés des deux statuts vivantes et posa discrètement sa main sur son ventre. Une cuisante douleur lui tiraillait les entrailles, son mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté et semblait être confortablement installé dans ses pensées.

Grimmjow et Starrk arrivèrent, menottés. Le premier braillait, le second semblait évaluer le confort du sol, car voyez-vous, c'est tout un art de trouver la bonne place pour piquer un petit somme tranquille, surtout quand vous êtes entourés d'un paquet de capitaines prêts à vous étriper, d'un collègue pas forcément silencieux et un autre qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir vous sortir de ce merdi-…foutoi-… de cette situation épineuse.

Le Sexta qui insultait gracieusement les officiers, bah oui, Alzheimer ça prend tôt, il avait comme qui dirait oublié qu'il avait les poings liés et des bracelets limitant son reiatsu et soi-dit en passant qu'il n'était pas en terrain conquis… Bref, il laissait apercevoir toute l'étendue de son vocabulaire fleuri quand il rencontra le regard d'Ulquiorra, il se rembrunit et un silence coupant s'installa.

« Bien, Arrancars. Plus vous serez coopérants, plus vite vous retournerez auprès de votre maître.

- Vas te faire !

- Vous êtes Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ça peut t'faire ?

- Espèce de manant arrogan-

- Capitaine Kuchiki, calmez-vous. Schiffer, faîtes-les entendre raison ! Schiffer ! SCHIFFER ! »

Ulquiorra ne daigna pas lever ses yeux. Son regard n'avait pas bougé depuis que ses semblables étaient arrivés et il était terrifiant. Ukitake s'en rendu compte et alla libérer les Espadas. Les prunelles vertes s'adoucirent et le beau gosse sortit de sa torpeur, il n'avait pas du tout aimé le fait que les shinigamis ligotent Gimmjow et Starrk, surtout qu'il avait précisé qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. L'Apollon releva la tête, méprisant.

« Ils ne vous répondront pas. Ils ne vont pas prendre de risques, Aizen pourrait savoir et les tuer.

- Héhé, Ulqui', j'avais pas r'marquer mais t'as t'nue t'vas à ravir.

- T'as pas non plus besoin de parler en codé, crétinus.

- Starrk, t'veux bien la fermer ?

- Arrêtez de vous battre, vous êtes adultes.

- Rooh, t'vas pas recommencer avec ta morale à la con, si ? »

Les shinigamis se regardèrent, interloqués. En même temps, il y avait matière à être étonné entre un beau gosse vide d'expression, un espèce de punk chevronné et une loque comateuse couchée par terre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?

- Aizen nous a envoyé faire un p'tit peu d'tourisme.

- Sérieusement.

- J'te dis qu'il nous a dit d'aller voir comment s'porter nos ennemis. Mais il avait pas l'air très sobre.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans le bureau du Capitaine Yamamoto ?

- Bwouaah ! Tout'd'suite t'les appelle cap'taines ? Trop fort !

- Réponds.

- T'es bouché ou quoi ? Aizen nous l'a d'mandé !

- D'accord. »

L'intensité du regard bleu fit comprendre à Ulquiorra qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Quelle est la situation à Las Noches ?

- Concrètement ?

- Oui.

- Y a les partisans d'Aizen, 'fin ceux qui lui obéissent et… les autres.

- Résistance ?

- Ouaip, Hallibel, Nell, Starrk et moi sous les ordres d'Gin. »

Yamamoto sembla se raidir un peu plus, sa mâchoire se crispa et il lâcha d'un ton rauque (oui, bon, sa voix est rauque, mais là, c'est carrément rugueux ! xD).

« Gin Ichimaru a organisé cette résistance ?

- …

- Grimmjow, réponds, i'va pas t'bouffer.

- T'as qu'à l'faire au lieu d'glander !

- On a dit, c'est toi qui réponds.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère.

- Non, du tout ! Ouais, c'est Gin qui dirige tout.

- Et Aizen n'en sait rien ?

- Bah, il a pas l'air en tout cas…

- Pouvez-vous décrire son comportement ?

- Oula ! Un glaçon qui cause !

- Grimmjow…

- Ouais ouais ! D'puis qu'le Cuatro s'est fait la malle, il fait gaffe et c'trop un trou c'mec ! Il a descendu l'réserve d'Nnoitra ET la mienne, c'con !

- Il est donc suspicieux et alcoolique ?

- C'est c'que j'viens dire, mais j't'en veux pas…

- Nous pourrions l'attaquer dès maintenant.

- Kuchiki a raison, on fonce dans l'taaas !

- Calmez-vous, Kenpachi. Qu'en pensez-vous, Arrancars ?

- S'il faut participer, je vote contre, je fais la sieste, là.

- M'en-fous, j'me bats contre Fraisy !

- Je pense que c'est un mauvaise idée, du moins, pour l'instant. Aizen est sur ses gardes, le niveau d'alerte doit être au maximum et les Arrancars prêts à l'attaque. Il faut encore attendre et détruire Las Noches de l'intérieur avec les résistants. »

Mis à part Kuchiki et Kenpachi, les autres capitaines approuvèrent. Dans ces conditions, attaquer Aizen était suicidaire.

« Capitaine Ukitake, vous avez des rapports proches avec Inoue et Schiffer, non ?

- Affirmatif, capitaine général.

- Et vous, Arrancars, pouvez-voir ces mêmes personnes régulièrement ?

- Bah, ouais.

- Ichimaru est-il au courant de chacun de vos mouvements ?

- D'nos rapports avec ceux qu'on a vu.

- Bien. Je crée un peloton d'information. Il sera constitué des Arrancars « résistants », de l'humaine Inoue et de Gin Ichimaru. Ce peloton sera inclus à la treizième Division, donc sous les ordres du capitaine Ukitake.

- Bien.

- Okaaaay.

- Ceux qui doivent partir du Sereitei, passez par le passage officiel. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Starrk rouvrit les yeux et les Arrancars rejoignirent le « passage ».

« Que cherchiez-vous dans ce bureau ?

- Euhm… Gin nous a d'mandé d'ram'ner une photo.

- Vous vous êtes fait choper pour une photo ?

- Bizarre, en plus !

- Fait voir. »

Starrk lui tendit le bout de papier en noir et blanc. Un jeune homme aux yeux très clairs et une femme aux cheveux argentés souriaient. Des pétales de cerisiers voletaient autour d'eux et dans les bras de la jeune femme se tenait un petit bébé endormi. Les jeunes parents semblaient émus et heureux. Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils et rendit la photo.

« Aizen n'est pas au courant, je suppose.

- Hééé…baaaah…noooon !

- On va se faire niquer, pour parler comme le Sexta.

- J'suis sûr qu'il s'en est même pas rendu compte !

- Ou pas. »

Grimmjow examina soigneusement le Cuatro qui avait murmuré les derniers mots.

« Tout va bien ?

- …

- Hé-ho, c'est bon, hein ! On est dans l'même équipe ! J'suis ton ami !

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Ah, j'connais ! Bon, faut qu'on y aille ! A la prochaine !

- Salut. »

Le bleuté et Starrk s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité et Ulquiorra ne tarda pas à les imiter, la porte se referma sur lui dans un bruit de glas.

**Pendant ce temps, retour dans le Monde Réel**

« Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Orihime jura silencieusement en s'entendant demander quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Devant elle se tenait un homme grand et brun, habillé comme n'importe qui, il ressemblait à n'importe quel habitant à la différence près qu'il était puissant. Très puissant. La belle déglutit en entendant le fou ricaner. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, le gigaï laissait filtrer le reiatsu du brun, montrant toute sa force tout en la cachant, habile manipulation pour être invisible aux yeux des shinigamis, il passait pour un humain tout à fait ordinaire. Le dos de la rousse toucha un mur, prise au piège. Comme une misérable souris face au plus dangereux des prédateurs. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Seule solution : faire face et prier pour qu'Ulquiorra rentre vite. Très vite. Le prédateur s'approcha avec un sourire démoniaque.

« Ne fais pas l'ignorante, Orihime. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

- Ulquiorra n'est pas là.

- Pas besoin de lui, je sais que tu as ce que je cherche.

- Je-je ne vois pas de quoi vous-vous voulez parler. »

Une main s'était posé sur sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. L'homme murmurait dans l'oreille d'Orihime, déclenchant des frissons d'horreur.

« Je suis sûr qu'il t'en a parlé.

- De…quoi ?

- De cette force, sa force.

- Je… comprends… pas…

- Arrête ! Ma patience a des limites, tu sais ! M'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

- Je…sais…rien ! »

L'homme souffla bruyamment, il attrapa Orihime par le décolleté et la souleva.

« J'EN AI MA CLAQUE ! DIS-MOI ! »

La rouquine secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Le brun ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre et la balança sur le lit sans ménagement. Il déchira la robe qui vola dans un coin de la pièce et commença à palper le corps tremblant à la recherche d'un point précis.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

- Arrête de te débattre, sinon-

- MÊME SI JE SAVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, JE NE TE LE DIRAIS JAMAIS, GROS PORC ! »

L'homme se releva de toute sa stature, énervé.

« Pourquoi protège-tu autant Ulquiorra ?

- …

- Je vois. Tu l'aimes, c'est ça. Tu es amoureuse d'un monstre qui a perdu son cœur.

- Il A un cœur, pas comme toi ! »

Le soutien-gorge connu le même sort que la robe et Orihime continuait de se débattre, cachant au mieux sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il avait prit un tissu et ligotait les mains de la rousse aux barreaux du lit pour l'immobiliser. Il sortit de sa poche un petit canif et une perle noire. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'effroi.

« Tu la reconnais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne-ne-ne m'approche pas !

- Allez, dis bonjour au hogyoku.

- Qu'est-ce que vas me faire ?

- Mon ami va copier ta mémoire pour que je puisse chercher ce que je souhaite vu que tu ne dis rien. Puis, il va se recharger un peu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verras bien… »

Le brun se mit à la califourchon sur la rousse et fit une entaille assez profonde entre les deux seins. Le sang coula et la rousse hurla de douleur, mais il continua et plaça la perle noire sur la plaie et appuya pour la rentrer un peu. Deux tentacules jaillirent et les cris redoublèrent cassant les oreilles du tortionnaire. Il bâillonna la jeune fille qui pleurait de tout son soul.

_Calme-toi. _

Orihime ouvrit de grand yeux, l'homme regardait le spectacle, assis à côté d'elle. La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre venait d'elle ? La voix douce et féminine continua, calme et maternelle.

_Je sais que tu as mal, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas atténuer la douleur._

La rouquine regarda la perle noire, c'est l'hogyoku qui lui parlait !

C'est effrayant, je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne saura rien, je fais le tri dans tes souvenirs. Je te donne quelque chose et je pompe de l'énergie pour faire le transfère, c'est pour ça que tu as mal. C'est très important, tu pourras aider celui que tu aime et tes amis. Pardonne-moi…

Orihime respira à fond, mais quand même, cette douleur était insupportable. Elle regarda l'homme dans les yeux et le supplia du regard. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, il lui enleva le bâillon et elle murmura d'une voix rauque.

« Arrête ça, je t'en supplie. »

Il la dévisagea, la douleur et la demande étaient réelles. Il approcha son visage.

« C'est impossible.

- S'il te plait… »

Les lèvres inconnues se posèrent avec fougue sur celles tremblantes, une langue passa le barrage d'émail et chercha le contact de sa jumelle. Le seul contact qu'il y eu se fut celui des dents mordants violemment l'indésirable. Le brun se releva dans un sursaut, la bouche en sang.

« Salope !

- Vieux pervers ! »

Ne l'énerve pas ! Il va te tuer et ton supplice n'aura servi à rien ! Si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il demande, tu vas mourir. Ne réagis pas, fais la carapace vide et subit pour le bien de tes amis, même si c'est dégradant… Je t'en supplie.

Trop tard, la gifle partit et la tête d'Orihime fut violemment projetée sur le côté. L'homme essuya le sang et se rapprocha, la haine dans le fond des yeux. Il gronda, ses lèvres effleurant celles de la rouquine à chaque mot.

« Tu es vilaine. Très vilaine. Et tu sais ce que je fais aux vilaines filles ? Je leurs donne une punition. »

Les lèvres avides s'écrasèrent sur leurs voisines, la langue coquine repartit à l'aventure, entama un ballet soutenue. Orihime ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il lui faisait mal, elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle pensa à Ulquiorra. Elle vit la déception sur son doux visage. Elle s'était promis de l'aimer de tout son être et voilà qu'elle faisait des choses obscènes avec l'ennemi. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

J'ai fini, pardonne-moi…

La perle roula sur le sol, le sang continuait de couler. Le brun se redressa, enleva sa chemise et son pantalon. Sa bouche mordilla un mamelon, arrachant un petit cri à la rousse. Une main caressa son intimité à travers le bout de tissu, avant de l'arracher et de continuer à caresser. Un doigt rentra, la jeune fille se contracta lorsque ce même doigt vint toucher sa fleur intacte.

« Je suis le premier ? Tu n'appartiendras jamais complètement au Cuatro, comme c'est dommage, hein ?

- …

- En parlant de Cuatro, pourquoi ne vole-t-il pas à ton secours ?

- …

- Je vais te le dire.

- Non…

- Parce qu'il est trop content d'avoir retrouvé ses semblables. D'autres monstres qui le comprennent, rien avoir avec une petite humaine comme toi.

- … C'est faux…

- Tu en es sûre ?

- … »

L'homme ricana, les pleurs silencieux redoublèrent. Orihime sentit le membre tendu contre son intimité, elle ferma les yeux et une douleur lui vrilla le bas-ventre. Elle cria, supplia que tout s'arrête, mais le fou continuait ses mouvements de bassin, prenait du plaisir à voir sa victime souffrir. Il se délivra en elle, se rhabilla en lui rappelant combien il avait pris du plaisir et qu'Ulquiorra l'avait abandonnée. Il ramassa l'hogyoku et détacha la jeune fille qui était devenue une carapace vide et quitta l'appartement, fier de sa journée.

Il se dirigea vers le parc pour ouvrir un garganta. Il croisa un Ulquiorra visiblement très pressé, il le regarda courir et un sourire mégalomane s'afficha sur son visage.

« Trop tard »

Ulquiorra se rua dans la chambre d'où s'émanait un reiatsu anormal. Orihime était assise sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague, un drap cachant à peine sa nudité. Du sang tâchait les draps et un bleu recouvrait la joue de la jeune fille.

« Orihime, tu vas bien ? »

Il voulut la toucher, mais elle sursauta et se débattit, elle avait peur. Les yeux flous, elle regarda le beau gosse sans le reconnaître.

« C'est moi, Ulquiorra.

- Ul…qui…orra…

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là. »

Elle sembla se réveiller et commença à hurler comme une furie en cachant son corps meurtri.

« MAIS TU ETAIS OÙ, AVANT ?

- A la Soul Society.

- J'AVAIS BESOIN DE TOI !

- …

- TU M'AS ABANDONNEE !

- Non !

- SI ! IL ME L'A DIT, EN PLUS ! ET JE LUI AI QU'IL SE TROMPAIT !

- Qui ? Qui était là ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE ? JE SUIS SI NULLE A TES YEUX ? »

La rousse ne lui donna pas l'occasion de s'expliquer. Elle se rua dans la salle de bains et s'enferma. Elle se mit sous la douche et frotta, frotta, frotta jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

Ulquiorra changea les draps souillés et s'assit dans la chambre, il réfléchissait. Le visage dans les mains, il se ressassait les paroles de la belle. Elle avait été traumatisée, voir pire mais l'esprit du Cuatrop refusait d'envisager cette option.

Pourquoi était-ce arrivé maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait un cœur… Maintenant qu'il savait ce que voulait dire « sentiments »… Maintenant qu'il savait que la rouquine l'aimait… Pourquoi était-ce arrivé quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Orihime ?

Une image s'imposa. Il courait vers la maison, il croisa un grand homme brun avec un sourire inquiétant. Cet homme l'avait vu… Il l'avait vu, alors qu'il était sans son gigaï et que cet homme n'avait aucune énergie spirituelle… C'était impossible, sauf si cet homme portait un gigaï.

Ulquiorra releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il observa la porte de la salle de bains, il comprenait tout, absolument tout…

Il prononça un mot…

Un nom…

L'impossible fut dit…

« Aizen… »

* * *

_Margauxx68: Voilààà ! ^^_

_Gin: Mah, je t'avais dit qu'elles croiraient pas à ton histoire de kidnapping._

_Grimminou: En même temps qui aurait envie d'la prendre ?_

_Starrk: Tu sais que ça peut être interpreté de plusieurs façons, ta phrase ?_

_Aizen: Quel pervers !_

_Ulquiorra: Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?_

_Margauxx68 *secoue un drapeau blanc*: PEACE & LOVE !_

_Gin: Là, tu vois, c'est mal parti._

_Grimmy-chou: Bon courage pour les calmer._

_Starrkounet: C'est la guerre entre les deux-là._

_Margauxx68 *brandit un DVD* : J'vais les calmer, tu vas voir !_

_Gin: C'est quoi ?_

_Margauxx68: L'ENREGISTREMENT DE L'EUROVISION ! :D Pouvoir de la musique !_

_*Le DVD passe*_

_Gin: Tu devais les réconcilier, c'est ça ?_

_Grr-chan: C'est pire qu'avant !_

_Starrk: Elle est trop douée, cette fille..._

_Ulquiqui: SUÈDE ! _

_Aizen: DANEMARK ! _

_*troisième guerre mondiale*_

**REVIEWS ?**


	16. Je pourrais peutêtre la sauver

_SORRY ! _

_Panne d'inspiration un jour, panne d'inspiration toujours !_

_Bon, je vous promets de remédier à ça ! :) _

_Les réponses aux reviews ?_

_**Yurika**: Vas-y ! T'as carte blanche pour torturer Aizen ET Byakuya (mais Byabya moins, j'l'aime bien quand même ^^) ! ET t'as réussi à faire culpabiliser Grimminou ? Chapeau !_

_**Xiara**: T'inquiètes pas, l'action devrait bientôt revenir :P Merci pour le compliment que je te retourne d'ailleurs :)_

_**Chaussange**: *s'abrite derrière un abri anti-atomique* C'est pas contre toi, hein ! C'est juste que Pépé Yama me fout grave la trouille ;) Et je n'aime pas non plus Orihime quand elle est aussi cruchonne dans les fics ! Nom de dieu, Giiirl powaa, quoi ! xD_

_**Orihime-bleach**: Merci pour ta review ! Euh... je pense que tu peux ressortir les mouchoirs pour ce chapitre aussi :P_

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

XV. Je pourrais peut-être la sauver

Orihime sortit de la salle de bains et vit Ulquiorra assis par terre dans sa chambre. Elle évita son regard, elle se sentait toujours aussi sale et avait l'horrible impression d'avoir trompé celui qu'elle aimait.

Ulquiorra releva la tête, ses yeux d'habitude si inexpressifs reflétaient une douleur profonde et abyssale. Il aperçut la rouquine qui boitillait légèrement, ses fins poignets portaient encore les traces de son ligotage, des hématomes étaient apparus et sa joue délicate avait changé de couleur. Il remarqua aussi le pansement sommairement collé dans son décolleté et que le sang tachait déjà de pourpre. La jeune fille fixait ses pieds, il se leva et sortit de la chambre..

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

La seule réponse fut le claquement sec d'une porte qui se ferme.

**Le lendemain, Hueco Mondo**

Aizen rouvrit les yeux. Il tortilla un peu plus sa mèche et lança un regard furieux à l'Hogyoku qui était dans sa main. Il le remit dans sa boite de protection en sifflant de colère. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans son palais, le super-méchant avait visionné trois fois la mémoire de l'humaine et…n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant.

La bouteille de Vodka posée à ses côtés voltigea dans les airs. Ulquiorra était fort, c'était LE plus fort. Sans lui et son secret, c'était impossible de devenir le roi du monde. Aizen se pinça l'arête du nez essayant de canaliser sa fureur, il avait vraiment espéré que cette faible humaine sache quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle ne lui avait servi à rien, il savait déjà qu'Ulquiorra était amnésique. Aizen eu un petit sourire pervers, au moins, il avait pris du bon temps.

Il sentit les reiatsu de Starrk et Grimmjow se déplacer et cela lui rappela qu'il fallait s'occuper de « l'autre » affaire.

« Tousen !

- Aizen-sama ?

- Vas chercher Gin.

- Il est à l'infirmerie.

- Vas. Le. Chercher.

- Bien, Aizen-sama. »

Aizen se leva et alla se chercher une bouteille de Cognac, il n'était pas alcoolique, il aimait juste les bonnes choses !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gin arriva et se mit en face d'Aizen. Il y avait eu un problème pendant la courte absence du maître et l'état de Gin en disait long sur la soi-disante « complication ». Sa lèvre inférieure avait triplé de volume et divers hématomes coloriait son cou et son visage. L'albinos tenait un poche de glace au-dessus de son œil. Il ne moufetait pas ayant bien compris que l'homme en face de lui était furieux et avait bu une quantité non négligeable d'alcool vu le nombre de bouteilles qui s'accumulaient derrière le trône.

« Comment t'es-tu blessé, Gin ?

- Comme si tu le savait pas.

- Réponds.

- Je me suis battu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Nnoitra a voulu prendre ma part de gâteau.

- J'ai entendu une autre version.

- De Tousen, je parie !

- Il m'a dit s'être battu contre toi.

- Parce qu'il est jaloux que se soit le Quinta qui m'ait mis une raclée. »

Le coup partit. Vite, brutal, sans doute. Gin se plia sous la douleur, le souffle court.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

- …

- Tu sais ce que moi, je pense ?

- Toute façon, t'vas me le dire.

- Je crois que malgré mon interdiction de sortir de Las Noches, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Seulement Tousen te surveillait et t'as rappelé les ordres.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes si tu le sais déjà.

- Parce que quelque chose me gène. J'ai envoyé Grimmjow et Starrk au Sereitei pour une mission de surveillance. Ils devaient juste aller voir Hinamori pour connaître les plans du vieux. Seulement, ils ont fait autre chose et se sont fait prendre. Ce qui était une excellente chose puisqu' Ulquiorra les a sortis de ce mauvais pas et que j'ai pu allé dans le Monde Réel sans être inquiété. Mais tu savais qu'il ne les laisserait pas, alors pourquoi avoir voulu partir de Las Noches ? Et pourquoi avoir donné d'autres ordres ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- C'est juste une humaine.

- Tu n'as pas osé…

- Elle ne donnait ce que je voulais.

- Enfoiré… »

Aizen se leva, la haine vitrait ses yeux et les coups croulèrent sur le corps affaiblit de Gin…

Grimmjow et Starrk furent convoqués dans la salle du trône. Un peu anxieux sur ce qu'ils allaient devenir, ils ne trouvèrent que Gin inconscient. Sa lèvre était à présent totalement déchirée, son visage portait plusieurs coupures profondes, son œil droit était gonflé, son arcade sourcilière « pissait » le sang et son bras gauche avait un angle assez étrange. Sa respiration était sifflante et saccadée. Les deux Arrancars le soulevèrent doucement, sortirent de Las Noches et ouvrirent un Garganta, direction le Monde Réel. Deux ombres les regardèrent partir et se faufilèrent à l'intérieur.

« Tia, c'est à nous de jouer.

- Je sais, Nell, je sais… »

**Karakura**

Ulquiorra sursauta. Il s'était assoupi et l'apparition de Grimmjow l'avait réveillé sans douceur. Il le regarda, maussade et se réinstalla sur le canapé en grognant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- P'tin, t'es pire que Starrk au réveil, toi !

- J't'ai entendu ! »

Ulquiorra se retourna à nouveau et fronça les sourcils. Derrière Grimmjow se trouvait Starrk et…euh… Gin ?

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Aizen a découvert notre secret, je crois. »

Ulquiorra secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne pense pas.

- Pour ce qui est de notre désobéissance, si.

- Elle est où, l'h'maine ? Elle m'a pas encore sauté dans l'bras ! »

Le regard du beau gosse fit taire le chaton, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous, ici ?

- On l'a trouvé chez Aizen.

- Szayel peut très bien le soigner.

- Il l'f'ra pas, t'le sais très bien. »

Le Cuatro soupira.

« Emmenez-le dans ma chambre, je vais chercher la trousse de secours. »

Orihime releva la tête en entendant les voix de Starrk et Grimmjow. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Ulquiorra avait passé toute la nuit assis contre la porte. Elle avait fait des cauchemars d'une rare violence, mais n'avait pas ouvert la porte. Trop de honte, pas assez de courage.

Elle se leva et entrouvrit le passage. Elle aperçut les deux Arrancars qui portait une masse argentée, la rouquine étouffa un cri d'épouvante en reconnaissant Gin. Ils disparurent dans la chambre en-face et Ulquiorra les rejoignit vite.

Même si elle ne les voyait pas, elle les entendait toujours.

Le Cuatro commença les soins, Gin geignait dans son inconscience. Grimmjow dévisagea le brun, quand Starrk lui fit un signe de tête. L'humaine les écoutait.

« T'as une d'ces têtes ! T'fais trop peur.

- Je…n'ai pas passé une bonne nuit. »

Le Sexta leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, allez, dis à tonton Grimmjow c'qui va pas.

- Tonton Grimmjow ? »

Ulquiorra le regarda, perplexe pendant que Starrk se roulait par terre, mort de rire.

« Rooh, fais pas ta timide ! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

- Quand je suis revenu, hier, j'ai trouvé Orihime blessée.

- Merde ! Aizen ?

- Je pense que oui. Impossible de le confirmer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne parle plus, ne mange plus et a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'i lui a fait, c'con ?

- Aucune idée. »

Grimmjow le dévisagea. Si, le Cuatro avait une idée, mais tellement horrible qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Putin bordel de merde, tu pense que…

- Oui.

- Merde !

- Comme tu dis. »

Ulquiorra se concentra sur sa tâche, Gin ouvrit les yeux.

« Je…suis…désolé…

- Cause pas, t'es dans un sale état.

- Ulquiorra…

- Je suis là, je te soigne.

- J'ai…essayé…de…l'en…empêcher…

- De quoi ?

- Aizen…et…Hime…

- Tu savais ?

- Non…mais… »

La voix d'Ichimaru se brisa, mais son souffle était redevenu normal. Le Cuatro releva la tête vers Grimmjow et Starrk.

« Que se passe-t-il exactement à Las Noches ?

- D'après ce que Nell m'a dit, Aizen a instauré un couvre-feu et surveille chaque Arrancar, surtout nous.

- Que s'est-il passé quand vous étiez à la Soul Society ?

- Aizen s'est absenté et personne ne devait quitter les lieux.

- Seul'ment Gin est une vraie d'con quand i veut et i'a voulu s'barrer derrière Aizen.

- Tousen…m'a vu et m'a foutu une raclée. Quand Aizen est revenu, Tousen a fait son rapport. Maintenant Aizen m'a dans la visière.

- Et comment êtes-vous venus s'il vous surveille ?

- Quand on est parti, il s'était bourré et Tousen s'occupait de Wonderwice…

- Szayel ?

- Hallibel avait des « questions » pour lui…

- Nnoitra ?

- Il se fait hanter par le « fantôme » de Nelliel. »

Gin se releva doucement en grimaçant. Ulquiorra avait réussi à soigner la plupart des blessures, mais les fractures mettraient plus de temps à se soigner.

« Où est Orihime ?

- Dans sa chambre depuis hier.

- Je vois… Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Alors ne la brusque pas.

- Hum.

- Arrête de culpabiliser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Je sais, mais…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, point à la ligne.

- …

- Tu devrais faire un rapport à Ukitake.

- Et Orihime ?

- Je vais rentrer avec Starrk et Grimmjow restera pour veiller sur elle.

- Mais, j'ai pas envie d'jouer les baby-sitters !

- Tu la fermes et t'obéis, j'suis pas en état d'parlementer ! »

Grimmjow râla pour la forme. Gin se leva difficilement et entra dans un Garganta avec l'aide de Starrk, pendant qu'Ulquiorra disparaissait dans le gouffre sombre.

Le regard du bleuté coula vers la chambre de la rouquine qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il haussa les épaules, alla chercher un bol de céréales avec du lait et s'installa sur le canapé. Il attendit que la jeune fille vienne le voir. Il attendit…deux secondes et demi.

Toujours avec son bol, il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied et se jeta sur le lit à côté de la rousse en pleurs. Elle le regarda, les joues mouillées et la peur dans les yeux.

« Pas b'soin d'me r'luquer comm'ça, j'te f'rai rien.

- Mais…

- Quoi ? T'as un blem ?

- Non, mais…

- En plus, elle m'ment !

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Grimmjow la regarda, étonné et se mit à sourire sadiquement.

« Bah voilààà !

- Hein ?

- T'sais, c'est normal d's'en-vouloir quand on vit…ça.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- J'le sais et j'sais aussi qu't'as tout entendu. »

Les yeux argentés s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Grimmjow se gratta l'arrière de la tête, il n'avait jamais eu le tact nécessaire avec les femelles. Il sentit une main agripper sa veste.

« Je-je sais pas quoi faire…

- Parle avec lui.

- Trop honte.

- C'est pas d'ta faute, il l'sait.

- Mais…

- Tsss, t'l'aime, non ?

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- J'le sais, point. I't'en veux pas.

- Il est tellement gentil… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, il n'aurait jamais associer « Cuatro » avec « gentil », rien que le souvenir de ses raclées le faisait frissonner.

« Est-ce que tu as connu Ulquiorra quand il était encore un Vasto Lorde ?

- Ouais, on s'est fait arrancariser ensemble.

- Vrai ?

- Si j'te l'dit.

- Comment était-il ? Je veux dire… du caractère ?

- Il avait peur. Jamais vu un Vasto Lorde si terrorisé. I's'déchainait comme un diable pour partir, i'disait qu'il voulait plus avoir mal.

- Tu sais pourquoi il disait ça ?

- Nan, Aizen l'a laissé toute la nuit avec l'Hogyoku dans une pièce et quand j'l'ai r'vu, il était comme maint'nant et après, c'tait à mon tour.

- Merci.

- D'rien. T'veux manger ?

- Non merci. »

Le sexta sentit le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra qui revenait. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva le Cuatro qui regardait d'anciennes photos d'Orihime, elles dataient d'avant la guerre.

« Elle était tellement plus heureuse, avant tout ça…

- Ouais.

- Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je la laisse en-dehors de tout ça.

- T'sais c'qui faut qu'tu fasse ?

- Non.

- Lui dire qu'tu l'aim-

- Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas de sentiments, point barre. »

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et ouvrit un Garganta, puis disparu…

Ulquiorra continua à regarder les photos et alla se coucher sans appétit…

Orihime s'allongea et ferma les yeux, terrorisée par ses cauchemars…

**Hueco Mondo**

Le couvre-feu était instauré depuis une heure, mais cela n'empêcha pas les résistants de se regrouper dans la chambre de Gin. Nell se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Starrk en baillant, Grimmjow arriva avec une seringue. Il s'assit à côté de Gin qui grogna en sentant l'aiguille transpercer sa peau. Ils attendirent que le produit fasse effet, puis Gin s'assit maladroitement en prenant appuie sur le bleuté. Nelliel cassa le silence en reprenant sa forme adulte.

« Comment vont-ils ?

- Comme moi, mal.

- Ulquiorra tient le coup ?

- Plus ou moins, comme Orihime.

- En parlant d'l'humaine, j'lui ai causé.

- Elle a bien voulu ?

- Ouais !

- Et ?

- Baof, elle s'en veut, normal quoi.

- En même temps, d'après ce qu'on sait, Aizen l'aurait violée, non ?

- C'est pas confirmé, mais oui.

- La pauvre…

- J'ai r'marqué au'chose.

- Quoi ?

- Son reiatsu est pas normal. I'r'ssemble aux nôtres.

- PARDON ?

- Z'êtes bouchés ou quoi ! »

Gin essaya de se redresser. Il crachota un peu de sang qu'Hallibel essuya.

« C'est pas bon signe du tout du tout !

- Tu pense à quoi ?

- Au pire, Nell, au pire… »

**Juste quelques heures plus tard, Karakura**

« Orihime, ouvre, s'il te plait ! »

Ulquiorra frappa à nouveau à la porte. Dans l'autre pièce, Orihime criait. Elle était profondément endormie, mais ses cauchemars la faisaient hurler de terreur. Le beau gosse serra les poings et enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule _(une minute de silence pour la pauvre porte qui se fait défoncer deux fois dans la même journée par deux brutes)_.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de la rouquine et la secoua doucement. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda Ulquiorra en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil.

- Ah… »

Elle se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise. Ulquiorra voulu repartir mais elle le retint, ses yeux argentés plongeant dans les émeraudes surprises.

« Je crois que finalement j'ai un peu faim… »

Ulquiorra se détendit et ramena deux bols de bouillon, il s'installa sur le lit avec Orihime.

« Je suis désolé.

- …

- J'aurais dut savoir que tu étais en danger.

- Aizen nous a tous eu, toi en premier.

- Tu souffre à cause de moi, je-

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Crois-moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Et même si j'avais su ce qu'était ton secret, je ne l'aurais pas dit. »

Ulquiorra blêmit.

« Il est venu pour _ça_…

- Oui, mais il n'est pas plus avancé qu'avant. »

Orihime se rapprocha pour se blottir contre le Cuatro. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se noya dans l'immensité verte. La rouquine posa doucement ses doigts sur les larmes noires de l'Arrancar.

« Ulquiorra, dis-moi ce que tu ressens…

- Rien.

- C'est impossible, on ressent tous quelque chose.

- Alors, dis-moi, toi, ce que tu ressens.

- De la tristesse et… de l'apaisement parce que je sais que tu me protègeras toujours. Maintenant, que ressens-tu ?

- De la mélancolie… »

Orihime lui jeta un coup œil inquisiteur.

« Depuis que je suis le Cuatro, cette mélancolie fait partie de moi et je ne connais qu'elle…

- Alors, je serais celle qui te fera découvrir la joie, la tristesse, l'amour et la haine…

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi… »

Orihime s'endormit en souriant, Ulquiorra était là, il la protégeait. Elle passa une nuit tranquille, veillée par le beau ténébreux qui caressait ses cheveux soyeux.

* * *

_ Grimminou: J'adore ce chapitre ! _

_Aizen: Et après, c'est moi l'égocentrique ?_

_Gin: La ferme, toi._

_Starrk: Vas faire mumuse avec ta Vodka !_

_*Aizen va bouder*_

_Ulquiorra: Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi, l'Auteure._

_Grrr-chan: T'as vu, j'suis plein plein plein dans l'chapitre_

_Gin: C'est bien, c'est biiien ! :)_

_L'auteure: Alors, les lectrices ! Vous avez trouvé le p'tit couple caché ? _

**_REVIEWS ? :D_**


	17. Fears of each

_Est-ce que mes chères lectrices (j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de meecs ^^) voudrait éventuellement accepter de me pardonner pour cet énième retard ?_

_Grr-chan : J's'rai vous, les filles, j'la boud'rai. _

*Sbunk*

_Grimminou, retourne à la fin du chapitre ! _

_Sinon, le couple caché était bien le Starrk x Nell ! Bravo à Chaussange qui a trouvé :P_

_**Luna-sonrisa2 : **(pfiiou, c'est long comme nom, ça ^^) Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir et DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY ! Je ne lâcherai jamais ma ptite ficounette, même si j'ai pas mal d'idées pour d'autres et beaucoup de pannes d'inspi, mais bon, c'est les joies du métier :P_

_**Xiara : **Faut pas pleurer ! J'adore ton surnom pour Grimmy, alors j'le mets à toutes les sauces xD_

_**Chaussange : **T'inquièèète pas ! J'adore m'amuser à le torturer, Grimminou ! Et je pense que oui, ça te tuerais de les appeler par leurs vrais noms xD_

_**Nekoo' : **Deux reviews d'un coup ? Je suis gâtée ! :D *tend un paquet emballé* Voilà l'enregistrement de tu-sais-quelle-émission ;P Tes reviews sont toujours aussi délirantes xD _

_Bon... bah... je pense que c'est tout ^^ _

_Ah non ! Marielle et l'inconnue sont à moi :P _

**BONNE LECTURE ! :)**

* * *

XVI. Fears of each

Las Noches

Les Résistants, comme ils s'appelaient en rigolant, se relayaient dans la chambre de Gin pour lui tenir compagnie et veiller à son repos. L'albinos récupérait rapidement, mais cela l'épuisait… Il dormait comme un enfant sous le regard de Nell qui s'attendrissait en pensant que son Starkounet d'amouuuur avait la même petite bouille innocente quand il sommeillait. Elle sortit de sa torpeur en entendant des coups secs contre la porte. Méfiante, l'ex-Tercera posa sa main sur le manche de Gamuza et se cacha. Une silhouette non-identifiée entra et se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge.

« Que veux-tu ?

- P'TAIN NELL, FAIS PAS CHIER ! »

L'homme qui criait plus fort que Grimmjow enleva sa capuche.

« Grimmjow ?

- Nan, l'pape ! »

C'était bien le Sexta qui était revenu de mission... Mais alors ! Neliel se mit à sauter sur place en battant des mains, toute excitée. Un brun entra à son tour et-

« STAAAAAARRK ! »

BUNK ! Mes chers amis, voici le bruit d'un Primera prit en sandwich entre le sol et une tarée aux chevaux verts.

« Nell, je suis parti que deux heures…

- Et c'est beaucoup trop !

- 'Tain, t'es chiante avec ton r'mantisme à deux balles !

- Pff, tu dis ça parce que t'as jamais connu le grand amour.

- Nan et ça m'intéresse pas. J'ai juste b'soin d'baiser.

- Animal !

- Guimauve ! »

Alors que Grimmjow et Neliel commençaient à se taper dessus sous les yeux de Starrk, Gin se réveilla et s'assit avec son sourire de banane, mais la tête encore endormie.

« Mais c'est la fête, ici !

- Gin ! Tu te sens bien ?

- Mouais, j'sais pas qu'est-ce qu'vous m'donnez, mais ça défonce grave ! »

Grimmjow se tordait de rire, sous le regard interrogateur des autres. Entre deux hoquets de rire, il réussit à s'expliquer.

« On dirait un junkie !

- Très constructive comme remarque.

- T'as pas b'soin d'imiter l'Cuatro, un seul rabat-joie suffit. »

Nell leva les yeux au ciel, tendit la main vers une seringue et… Abracadabrabimboum !

« Qu'est-ce tu v'lais, 'tite tête ? Les piqûres, c'pas pour les bébés !

- Mais EUUUH ! »

La grande Ex-Tercera, Neliel Tu Oderschvank ou Nell pour les intimes se sentit soulevée dans les airs et mise à l'abri de bras réconfortants.

« Staki ?

- Nell, arrête de t'énerver. Ça épuise ton énergie et puis, ça n'en vaut pas la peine pour lui.

- Matou ?

- Oui, pour matou.

- C'QUI L'MATOU ? »

Gin éclata de rire avant de crachoter un peu de sang et de grimacer. Nell ouvrit des yeux ronds et commença à sangloter. Starrk la berça doucement et Grimmjow chopa la seringue. Il administra le médicament à l'albinos et essuya l'hémoglobine, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est bon, je vais pas crever tout de suite ! »

Grimmjow se frotta le visage, l'air fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce t'as, Grimm ? »

Le bleuté le regarda perplexe et soupira. Il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Gin. Celui-ci contempla la photo, la caressa du bout des doigts et releva la tête avec un sourire ému.

« Merci.

- Ouais ouais, c'est bon.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Grr-chan ?

- J'aim'rais savoir pour qui j'me suis fait choper par d'p'tins d'shinigamis !

- Grimmjow a pas tout à fait tort. »

L'albinos dévisagea ses comparses avec un sourire tendre.

« C'est ça qui vous tracassait autant ?

- Bah…

- Euh…

- Vouiii !

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, non ? Viens là, p'tite Nell !

- Ze zuis pas p'tite ! »

La petite tignasse verte grimpa sur les genoux de l'argenté. Le Sexta et le Primera s'installèrent sur son lit et Hallibel qui venait d'arriver, s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« Le couple, c'est mes parents et le bébé, c'est moi à cinq jours.

- Ton père était… officier ?

- Oui, mais avant les réformes de la Soul Society.

- Et ta mère ?

- Autre combat, elle n'était pas shinigami.

- Elle était une simple âme ?

- Pas exactement…

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, ma mère a disparu quand j'avais cinq ans et mon père m'a abandonné dans la foulée au Rugonkai.

- Bouuuuh !

- En fait, je suis devenu shinigami pour me rapprocher de mon père et offrir une nouvelle vie à Rangiku.

- Rangiku … ?

- Matsumoto, la vice-capitaine du gosse qui aime les bonbons et mon officieuse fiancée.

- Aaaah ouais, quand même !

- Et ton père ?

- Euh… En progrès qui avance pas ?

- Pas mal non plus !

- Grimmjow, tes commentaires, on s'en passe.

- Roooh, Hallibel !

- Matou, pchhhht !

- Mah mah, Nell… »

La petite frimousse verte se sauva dans le conduit d'aération pour aller emmer- embêter Nnoitra, Hallibel repartit dans ses appartements, Grimmjow et Starrk allèrent dormir un peu et Gin reposa ses yeux clairs sur la photo.

« Maman, dis-moi c'qui faut que je fasse pour que papa soit fier de moi ? »

**Karakura**

Ulquiorra passa son visage sous l'eau et s'appuya sur le lavabo. Les yeux rivés sur le mur, ses dernières paroles de la soirée passaient en boucle dans la tête : « _Fais ce que tu veux de moi…_ ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, moi ? »

Il avait presque, et je dis bien presque, avoué ses sentiments. A cette pensée, son estomac se noua. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, voilà qu'il avait peur ! Lui qui avait toujours contrôlé ses émotions quand il était avec les autres et surtout avec Orihime, voilà qu'il perdait ce contrôle. Les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent un peu plus en imaginant le désastre que causerait cette perte. Son secret était dangereux pour tout être n'ayant pas un reiatsu élevé et ne pouvant se défendre correctement, malheureusement, la jeune rouquine faisait partie de ces gens-là…

Orihime se réveilla la tête dans les vapes. Un affreux mal de tête s'était confortablement installé et les évènements de la nuit correspondaient à quelques flashs flous. La petite rousse se leva en proie à un vertige mémorable et une voix ténue bourdonnait horriblement dans ses oreilles. Elle rejoignit le Cuatro dans la cuisine, il la fixa, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai déjà été mieux.

- Tu devrais rester ici, tu sais avec tout ce qui s'est pass-

- Hors de question. Il ne s'est rien passé, je suis juste très fatiguée.

- Si tu le dis. »

Les deux adolescents partirent pour le lycée, mais Orihime ne sentait guère à l'aise avec les autres. Elle restait collée à Ulquiorra qui la laissait faire. Il était sa protection, sa barrière de soutien, son bodyguard. Ses amis essayèrent en vain de l'approcher, mais la jeune fille était apeurée et sursautait dès que quelqu'un tentait un rapprochement diplomatique.

La matinée de cours se déroula ainsi jusqu'à la pause où Ichigo réussit à prendre l'Arrancar à part.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Inoue ?

- Elle te l'a déjà dit, elle est fatiguée.

- Ouais, ouais ! A cause d'un week-end fort en révision ? Mes fesses !

- Tu prends des cours avec Grimmjow ou quoi ?

- Gneuh ?

- Toi parler comme Sexta.

- Aaaaah !

- …

- Bref, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, c'est pas comme si j'étais pas son ami !

- Ecoute, si elle n'a pas voulu te le dire c'est qu'el-

- ENFIN J'VOUS RETROUVE ! »

Tatsuki arrivait en courant, elle se campa devant Ulquiorra en reprenant son souffle et l'air légèrement pressée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tats' ?

- C'est Hime… Hiiiin, elle est à l'infirmerie. Pommes !

- Pommes ? »

Ulquiorra leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Fraisy.

« Elle s'est évanouie. »

Les yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent avant que leur propriétaire ne s'élança vers l'infirmerie scolaire, suivi d'un Berry inquiet et d'une Tatsuki qui maudissait le bahut d'être aussi grand.

Dans la petite salle blanche, Orihime semblait dormir et Rangiku la veillait, soucieuse. La blonde vénitienne vit le Cuatro entrer et lui fit un bref topo.

« Elle a beaucoup de fièvre et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, une migraine pas possible. J'ai noté qu'elle avait aussi une altération de reiatsu. »

La vice-capitaine alla s'asseoir dans un coin avec le shinigami remplaçant et la karatéka. Le brun, lui, s'installa aux côtés de se colocataire. Orihime ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer de douleur. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en serrant les dents et plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles.

« Ulquiorra ! Fais la taire !

- Qui ça ?

- Raaah !

- Orihime, dis-moi qui doit se taire ?

- LA VOIX ! »

Ulquiorra la regarda, interdit. La rouquine se releva en se tenant la tête et les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles.

« Qui parle ? »

Orihime leva les yeux vers le beau gosse et pointa sa tête.

« La voix dans ma tête… »

Le Cuatro de plus en plus perplexe posa sa main sur le front de l'humaine. Elle était brûlante et son reiatsu changeait trop rapidement. Il prit doucement la rouquine dans ses bras, cette variation pouvait être dangereuse pour tout le monde, il fallait faire vite.

« Je l'emmène à la quatrième. »

**Las Noches**

Les yeux d'Aizen se posèrent sur le corps de la femme dans son lit. Le visage enfantin était encadré par de longs cheveux semblables à de l'or blanc et les yeux étaient d'un rouge rubis puissants. Les draps blancs laissaient apercevoir des muscles souples sous la peau mate et quelques cicatrices témoignaient de la puissance de la jeune fille. Les doigts du mégalo parcoururent la courbe des lèvres de la belle. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux et frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et afficha son sourire caractéristique.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire ?

- Tu me connais tellement bien, Sôsuke.

- Tu as donc froid.

- Alors, réchauffe-moi…

- Avec plaisir… »

Aizen embrassa la peau nue et la belle argentée ferma les yeux. Cet homme était vraiment bête. Elle sourit, son plan était en marche et il était trop tard pour stopper la machine infernale. Même le pseudo-roi du monde ne pourrait rien faire.

Le dernier acte de cette mascarade avait commencé.

**Soul Society**

Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'ex-Arrancar qui portait l'humaine aux pouvoirs, accompagné par la vice-capitaine Matsumoto et le shinigami remplaçant, Unohana s'était inquiétée. Après avoir donné quelques ordres , elle les avait emmenés dans une chambre vide et protégée. Sans avoir posé de questions, la capitaine s'était enfermée avec Orihime pour faire des examens, mais l'humaine si vivante restait silencieuse.

« Orihime, je ne peux pas te soigner si tu ne me raconte pas ce qu'il se passe.

- …

- Tu sais, tout restera entre nous, mais il faut que je sache ce qui provoque la métamorphose de ton reiatsu. »

Orihime, qui se tenait inlassablement la tête, la regarda. Elle ne lui faisait toujours entièrement confiance après l'épisode du procès. Seulement, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait parler.

« C'est Aizen.

- Raconte-moi, même si ça prend du temps.

- Quand Ulquiorra est parti pour aider Grimmjow et Starrk, il est venu pour savoir le secret du Cuatro, mais je le sais pas et…et il…m'a…

- Il t'a torturée ?

- Non…

- Est-ce qu'il t'a violée ? »

La rousse hocha la tête, en pleurs. Unohana alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Sentant la chaleur maternelle, Orihime éclata en sanglots violents. Elle vidait son sac et évacuait toute la douleur retenue. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva un peu.

« Il a utilisé l'Hogyoku sur moi pour extraire mes souvenirs et découvrir le secret.

- Quel monstre !

- Mais la pierre m'a parlée. Elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal et elle m'a donnée quelque chose.

- Mais tu ne sais pas quoi.

- Voilà et maintenant, j'entends une voix stridente. »

La capitaine blêmit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

- « Ecoute-moi ! » Mais quand elle continue, ça devient un hurlement insoutenable. »

Unohana sortit un appareil d'un tiroir et le plaça au-dessus d'Orihime.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Après l'affaire de la hollowmorphose, Urahara a réussi à me donner cet appareil. Il est capable de déceler les hollows dans un corps.

- Je suis… une vizard ?

- Je pense que l'Hogyoku a effectué sa tâche première : transformer. Et que la pierre t'a effectivement donné quelque chose en plus qui t'empêche de communiquer avec ton hollow et, sûrement, avec tes fées.

- C'est vrai qu'elles ne me parlent plus comme avant…

- Mais je ne sais pas si tu es une vizard puisque tu n'as jamais été shinigami. »

L'engin décrivit plusieurs cercles autour de la rousse. Unohana fit entrer le reste de la troupe, ainsi qu'Ukitake qui avait été averti puisqu'il était le responsable de l'unité. La machine établissait son diagnostic pendant qu'Orihime racontait ce qu'il s'était passé avec la pierre maléfique.

La machine sortit un papier avec ses résultats et la capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Aizen est vraiment très intelligent.

- C'est…

- Positif. Aizen a réussi à créer une troisième forme d'hollowmorphose.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il est fait exprès. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ulquiorra.

« D'après ce qu'a dit Orihime, Aizen ne cherchait que mon secret. Il n'a jamais pensé à lui donner un hollow.

- C'est vrai.

- Aizen ne sait pas que les humains ayant un peu de reiatsu peuvent devenir beaucoup plus forts.

- Alors, c'est un avantage qu'il faut garder. »

Orihime se releva un peu, son regard était vitreux et son souffle court à cause du trop plein d'énergie spirituelle et de la fièvre.

« A quoi pense-tu ?

- Il faut que j'arrive à travailler cette force pour prendre Aizen par surprise.

- Elle a raison.

- Je suis désolée de vous apprendre cela, mais Orihime ne peut pas séparer son âme et son corps comme nous, elle est une humaine vivante, je vous le rappelle. De ce fait, elle ne peut pas libérer son reiatsu et sa fièvre va continuer de monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure parce qu'elle ne peut pas rencontrer son hollow. »

Ulquiorra baissa la tête. Alors tout ça pour ça ? La mort au bout du chemin à cause d'Aizen ? C'est justement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter en s'enfuyant. Il serra les poings, mais Ichigo tapa sur le lit, incapable de baisser les bras.

« Alors, on va faire baisser cette putain de fièvre ! Si Orihime arrive à voir son hollow, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, non ?

- Effectivement.

- Alors, je vais aller voir Shinji et Shiro, ils doivent bien avoir des idées.

- Qui est Shiro ?

- Mon hollow et Shinji est un vizard.

- En attendant, il faut du repos à Orihime.

- Je la ramène. »

Alors qu'Orihime s'accrochait à Rangiku et que le groupe quittait les lieux, la capitaine attrapa Ulquiorra.

« Que me voulez-vous ?

- Tu ressens quelque chose pour Orihime, je me trompe ?

- En quoi, ça vous concerne ?

- En rien, mais il lui faut un soutien solide.

- Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi.

- Vous êtes amis, c'est très bien. Le stade supérieur serait mieux. »

La femme flippante laissa un Cuatro perplexe. Il rejoignit les autres et repartit pour le Monde Réel.

**Las Noches**

« Grimmjow-sama ? »

Le Sexta sursauta et tomba de son lit. Il releva sa tête en râlant. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses Fraccions, il se faisait sans-cesse interrompre pendant ses siestes quotidiennes. Une fillette aux cheveux roses le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que ton père m'veut c'te fois ? »

A force de fricoter avec les Arrancars femelles qui venaient dans son laboratoire, Szayel avait eu l'immense bonheur de devenir papa. Enfin, il avait enfin trouvé un de ses rejetons suffisamment intelligent pour être digne de lui. La fillette, Marielle, soupira en regardant le Sexta qui se recouchait.

« Papa vous attend au labo pour votre nouvelle Fraccion. »

Grimmjow se redressa, visiblement ennuyé.

« Pas b'soin de Fraccion… »

Il replongea dans son oreiller, mais Marielle ne lâchait pas prise, habituée au Sexta de mauvaise humeur.

« Aizen-sama vous attend aussi là-bas. »

Ah, si le pseudo-patron y était, alors… Le playboy mit sa veste et cala ses mains dans ses poches pendant que Marielle sautillait à côté de lui. Cette bonne humeur ressemblait à celle de Nell et le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel, il venait de se lever, quoi !

« Raaah, les gosses ! »

**Karakura**

Orihime s'était endormie sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Ulquiorra qui commençait à vraiment avoir la dalle. Il se leva doucement en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la belle. Alors qu'il s'installait à table, un cri se fit entendre.

La rouquine se débattait, en proie à un cauchemar, mais au contact de la main du Cuatro sur son épaule, elle se calma. Ulquiorra, stupéfait, reproduisit l'expérience et en déduit qu'il fallait un contact rassurant pour qu'Orihime dorme correctement.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans sa chambre à lui. Il se changea rapidement _(on sait jamais, dès fois qu'elle se réveille et voit un corps parfait… xD)_ et se coucha à côté d'elle. La jeune fille remua un peu, mais le beau gosse l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur la chevelure rousse.

« Bonne nuit. »

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux et une chanson douce emplit sa crâne, sans savoir que la même chose se produisait chez la petite humaine.

* * *

_Voili voilou ! Un joli GRAAAAAND chapitre avec pleiiiiins de nouvelles choses rien que pour mes petites lectrices chéries ! _

_Grimminou : Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? J'vais avoir une Fraccion ?_

_Peut-êêêêtre !_

_Aizen : Je sens que j'vais aimer cette inconnue... *SBUNK* AÏÏÏÏE !_

_Pervers ! _

_Aizen : Rooh, c'était une blague._

_Grr-chan : Ouais, mais t'es pas drôle !_

_Aizen : Sinon depuis QUAND l'Octavo a une fille ?_

_Depuis que je l'ai décidé. _

_Aizen : En quel droit ?_

_Because I'm the Queen of the World ! Mouahahaha !_

_Aizen : Et après, c'est moi le mégalo !_

_Ulquiqui : Vous êtes un mégalo à mèche, nuance. _

_BREEEF ! Petit bonus de rattrapage !_

Dans le prochain chapitre : OH MON DIEU ! Un spécial Ulquiqui et Hime ! Avec une groooosse surprise !

Coming soon : Chapitre 17 ~ La Valse des Sentiments !

_**REVIEWS ? :D**_


	18. La Valse des sentiments

_HELLOOOO !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien posté avec un jour d'avance (pour une fois) :D_

_Ce soir, Jeudi 23 juin 2011 à 18h35, j'ai exactement 68 reviews pour cette fic ! Comme dans mon pseudo !_

_Si c'est pas une jolie surprise... :P_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :)_

_**Chaussange** : Mouahaha ! Ok, plus de café pour Grr-chan ^^ Et t'inquiète, Orihime a pas fini de t'étonner :P Naaaaan ! Meurs pas ! Sinon comment je fais moi pour voir Grimminou arriver dans ta fic, hein ? Faut que je réflechisse pour ta demande, ça pourrait passer dans un chapitre pour Grimmy-chou ET Ulquiqui, si comme ça t'es pas contente... xD_

_**Xiara** : Attention, chaud devant ! La surprise est là, toute chaude ! ;) J'espère que ça va te plaire ! _

_**Mangasadoscafe** : SONNEZ LES TROMPETTES, ALERTEZ LE VATICAN ET LA NASA ! Un mââââle lit ma fic ! *explosion de feux d'artifices* Bienvenue, jeune Padawan ! Rejoins le côté obscur des blagues à deux balles et du romantisme guimauve xP T'inquiète, t'inquiète ! Je poste ! :)_

_**ZabiZarbi ou Miss Fromage** : Bienvenue à toi aussi, jeune Padawan ! Désolée pour les perso OOC, mais sans ça, ma fic était morte d'avance (ça se dit, ça ? Oo) Je n'ai malheureusement pas le génie de Kubo-sama... Sinon, la mouche-hollow reviendra, peut-être... xD_

_SINON ! Moins drôle du tout : Je pars en voyage scolaire à Londres de dimanche à samedi, alors pas de chapitre d'ici là. Désoléééée !_

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

XVII. La valse des sentiments

Orihime se réveilla doucement. Sa tête ne tournait plus et son hollow semblait avoir comprit qu'elle n'était pas en état de venir faire connaissance. La rousse se redressa et porta sa main à son front. Elle n'avait quasiment plus de fièvre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra. Le cœur de la rouquine rata un battement, elle ne souvenait pas de la soirée et la place à côté d'elle était froide. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put se passer ? Soudain un doux air lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Mais… C'est la même chanson que dans mon rêve ! »

Fébrile, Orihime se leva, enfila une veste et alla dans le salon d'où s'échappait la musique.

Ulquiorra était au piano. Ses mains, d'abord hésitantes, s'étaient affermies et ses doigts couraient allégrement sur le clavier ivoire et ébène. Il sentit la belle qui s'asseyait à ses côtés, il arrêta de jouer. Elle le regardait, abasourdie et perplexe.

« Tu faisais des cauchemars et j'ai pensé qu-

- C'est pas grave ! Mais… Tu te souviens comment jouer ?

- Il faut croire.

- Et tes autres souvenirs ? »

Le Cuatro la fixait, le visage triste. Il n'avait pas remis son Gigaï et ses larmes accentuaient son regard mélancolique. Il baissa les yeux.

« Dis-moi.

- Je crois que j'ai peur de savoir.

- Toi ? Peur ? Mmpffff !

- C'est moi ou tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Ulquiorra la regardait, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Orihime planta ses yeux dans les émeraudes.

« Laisse-moi rire, t'es censé être le Cuatro ! En plus, tu parles comme Grimmjow, alors c'est bon, hein !

- Sauf que c'est pas moi qui ait gâché la scène.

- Mais tu te lâches ! »

Orihime éclata de rire devant un playboy hilare.

« Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur, mais quand on est deux, ça passe mieux.

- Et ta température ?

- Normale !

- Ton hollow ?

- Tran-qui-lle !

- Ta migraine ?

- Envolée. »

Ulquiorra et sa colocataire s'installèrent sur le divan. Orihime se blottit contre le beau gosse et celui-ci éclata son œil et ferma les yeux à son tour, se laissant bercer par ses souvenirs.

**Mémoire d'Ulquiqui chéri** (POV Ulquiorra)

Le vent vole dans mes cheveux mi-longs, ma jument galope à travers la forêt. Je vois mon père qui galope sur ce grand étalon noir qui est le sien. Ce n'est pas ma première chasse, mais l'agilité de ce grand homme me surprend toujours.

« Ulquiorra, regarde devant toi ou tu vas te prendre une branche et je vais avoir des problèmes avec ta mère ! »

J'éclate de rire. Nous sommes les seigneurs de la contrée, mais mon père n'a pas la grosse tête. Il est proche des habitants et ils le lui rendent bien. Plus tard, je serais le maître, mais pour l'instant je n'ai que douze ans et mon principal soucis est d'attraper la biche que nous venons de blesser et qui court en nous narguant.

Soudain, ma jument tombe, une flèche plantée entre ses deux yeux. Je roule sur le sol et me blesse à la tête et au bras.

« ULQUIORRA ! »

Je me sens attrapé par derrière et vois un homme immobiliser mon géant de père qui a mis pied à terre. Un autre homme sort des fourrés en gloussant.

« Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Le seigneur Hans Schiffer et son fils, Ulquiorra qui chassent. Si c'est pas mignon tout ça.

- Siegfried, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Trois fois rien.

- Quoi ?

- Ton royaume et sa richesse.

- Tu n'y pense pas ! Je suis l'aîné et tu-

- « Et tu n'as aucun droit de propriété », je sais, je sais ! Seulement, si je te supprime, ta terre serait à moi.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Je vais me gêner ! Déjà que Lucia devait se marier avec moi !

- Mais Père m'a donné sa main et-

- Et j'en ai rien à faire. »

Je vois mon père baisser la tête. Il n'a aucune échappatoire. Moi non plus. Il relève le visage, je ne l'ai jamais aussi déterminé. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester.

« Ulquiorra, tais-toi ! Siegfried, prends ma vie si ça te chante. Je sais que Lucia ne se soumettra jamais à toi…

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Père, tu n'es pas obligé de-

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai qu'une demande bien futile.

- Dis toujours.

- Laisse Ulquiorra partir avant de m'abattre. Il n'a que douze ans.

- Je prendrais cela comme les dernières volontés de mon cher grand frère. Libérez le gosse. »

La brute derrière moi me lâche, je veux me jeter sur mon père, mais son regard me retient. J'accours vers le grand étalon et m'enfuis en vitesse. Je me retourne et avant que mon regard ne se brouille de larmes, je vois mon père, mon héros, tomber dans une mare de sang. Décapité.

_WoWoWoW_

« Ulquiorra !

- Hmm ?

- Réveille-toi un peu, ça fait trois fois que Mama t'appelle ! »

Je regarde ma sœur, Angela a douze ans, l'âge que j'avais quand mon père est mort, il y a six ans. J'ai donc dix-huit ans. Guillaume qui a seize ans me regarde d'un air lasse et soupire en relisant sa partition. C'est un génie de piano et ne vit qu'à travers l'instrument. Angela me tire par la manche, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi collante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

- T'es sourd ? MAMA T'APPELLE !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Y a Rafael et Lina qui l'insupportent, elle aimerait travailler. »

Les jumeaux sont nés la semaine après l'enterrement de notre père et sont, comment dire ? Hyperactifs ! Ma mère, Lucia, a refusé de se remarier à Siegfried. Elle sait que c'est lui, l'assassin, mais elle ne peut rien faire à part s'occuper des terres et me former pour la suite.

Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, mais ma mère m'a donné sa petite taille et ses traits fins. Pour le reste, voir le côté Schiffer de la famille.

« Tu voulais me voir, Mama ?

- Oui, emmène les jumeaux dans leur chambre. »

Les deux garnements jouent à cache-cache. Je les regarde, enjoué et ma mère me dévisage avec un sourire tendre.

« J'aime pas qu'on me fixe, Mama.

- Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas sourit comme ça.

- Peut-être… six ans ?

- C'est bien que tu ais terminer ton deuil. Ce n'est pas simple de voir son père mourir sous la main de son oncle, mais tu as franchi le cap. Il serait fier de toi. »

Je vois bien que ma mère est au bord des larmes, je la prends doucement dans les bras et lui fait un baiser sur la joue comme quand j'étais enfant.

« Je t'aime, Mama.

- Moi aussi, Ulquiorra, moi aussi.

- Allez, les monstres ! Dans votre chambre ! »

Alors que je porte Lina au-dessus de ma tête et cours derrière Rafael qui rit comme un fou. Soudain, j'entends un bruit de porte défoncée et des hurlements de peur. Je repose ma petite sœur par terre et ordonne aux jumeaux de se taire et de se cacher.

J'empoigne la première arme qui me tombe sous la main. C'est une belle épée avec une poigne verte claire.

_Murcielago_, l'épée préférée de mon père.

Dans le salon, Siegfried attend, l'air triomphant. Ma mère est là aussi, Angela est derrière elle, pas apeurée pour un sou par le grand homme aux yeux verts comme nous tous. Guillaume se tient à ses côtés, la main sur la garde de son épée. J'entends les jumeaux arriver en courant et se cacher derrière moi.

« Je vois que la famille est au grand complet !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Son regard se pose sur moi.

« Drôle de manière de saluer son oncle que l'on a pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Six ans, sale chien.

- Ne me manque de respect !

- Excusez-moi, mon oncle. »

Le regard de ma mère me retient, la politesse est là, pas le ton. Les jumeaux tremblent, ils n'ont jamais aimé Siegfried et moi, je n'ai jamais voulu le revoir, ni aller à la chasse, d'ailleurs.

« Mon cher beau-frère, que voulez-vous ?

- Lucia, tu me déçois. Je viens te faire ma demande en mariage annuelle !

- C'est non.

- Roooh, quelle impatiente ! Attends un peu, je t'ai préparé une surprise cette année. Mon armée est dehors, elle encercle le château et se tient prête à mettre le feu aux habitations. Le refus n'entre pas dans la liste des réponses. Soit tu t'incline et tes enfants sont saufs, soit je te prends par la force et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux. »

Ma mère étouffe un cri d'effroi et Guillaume écarte doucement un rideau.

« Il dit vrai, on est encerclé. »

Je jette un regard à Mama. Je compte mes chances. Pas énormes, mais faisables avec de la veine. Au regard de Guillaume, il est d'accord. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'incline. Elle me fixe.

« Ne pense même pas à me dire que c'est Ulquiorra qui a toute l'autorité, je sais que c'est faux.

- Alors, j'ai le bonheur de te dire que je ne me soumettrais jamais à toi. »

Avant même que ce porc ne réagisse, je saute et dégaine Murcielago. Guillaume me suit. S'en suit une bataille contre les soldats. Ils sont forts, j'avais pas prévu ça.

« J'avais tout prévu, mon neveu. »

Un coup d'œil sur le côté et je vois ma mère et Angela se faire emmener sous la menace des armes. En voulant les sauver, Guillaume se fait embrocher et tombe sur son piano, la bouche en sang.

« GUILLAUME ! »

Angela mord violemment son garde et se rue vers notre frère, une épée lui tranche le dos et elle s'effondre à son tour. Ma mère se débat, en pleurs et je commence à être surmené. Je vois un garde s'approcher de Siegfried avec Rafael qui bouge comme un beau diable.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

- Je ne veux pas d'héritiers mâles avec le sang de mon frère. »

Comprenant le sort réservé au petit, j'hurle et me bats tel un forcené. Il ne faut pas que je le laisse faire, je m'approche inlassablement, mais mon oncle dégaine et m'ouvre la poitrine. Une longue et profonde entaille me terrasse et me vide de mon sang. Le garde prend Rafael par les cheveux et le sacrifie sans pitié, aucune. Je vois ma mère et Lina se faire emmener, des larmes coulent malgré moi. Lucia devra se marier à Siegfried et ma petite sœur sera certainement enfermée dans les oubliettes et laissée aux envies perverses des gardes en manque. Je ferme doucement les yeux, je quitte cette douleur immense et rends mon dernier souffle.

Je sais que Guillaume, Angela et Rafael vont vite me rejoindre dans la mort…

_WOwOwOw_

« Ulquiorra, tu crois vraiment que c'est normal ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache, je suis jamais mort !

- Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit ?

- Rooh, Guillaume ! Lâche ce piano, t'es mort ! Tot ! Died ! »

Mon frère regarde ma sœur d'un air las et fixe son piano tâché de sang. Voilà une semaine que nous sommes morts et il n'y a pas que nos corps qui sont à l'abandon.

« En plus, ça pue !

- On se décompose, c'est normal. Mais pour le savoir, fallait apprendre ses cours.

- Oooh, c'est bon ! »

Les premiers jours, on a pensé que des anges viendraient nous chercher pour le paradis, mais… Non. Alors, on a songé aux diables, mais toujours rien. Comme quoi, la religion est vachement crédible. On s'est rabattu sur les Shinigamis des anciennes légendes, mais ça à rien donné non plus…

Je serais bien allé les cherchés, ces débiles, mais une chaîne nous relie à nos corps et quand on tire, ça fait mal. Condamnés à rester tranquille, c'est pas Guillaume ou moi que ça gène, mais Angela est comme Rafael, incapable d'être inactive. Et c'est bien dommage.

_Wowowowow_

Trois semaines sont passés et un matin, ma chaîne a commencé à former un trou à la base de mon cou. Je préfère mourir cent fois que de sentir ma chaîne s'enlever. Le problème, c'est que trois jours après moi, le phénomène s'est reproduit chez les trois autres. Maintenant, nous sommes quatre à geindre et gémir en boule près de nos corps respectifs.

« Tire d'un coup sec, on verra ce que ça fait.

- Ulqui-nii, faut pas faire ça.

- Angela a raison, elle tient plus, là. »

Trois paires d'yeux verts fixent mon trou béant et le maigre bout de peau qui retient ma chaîne à mon âme. Leurs cavités ne sont formées qu'à moitié, ma formation a été plus rapide que la leurs, étrange. Ils ont mal rien que de parler, mais ils tiennent à m'aider.

Je suis leur avis et tire.

Tire.

Tire.

J'entends une explosion, je me retrouve à me tortiller par terre et j'hurle de douleur. J'hurle sans m'arrêter. L'air n'entre plus dans mes poumons, mais j'arrive encore à hurler. Mes bras et mes jambes deviennent de grandes pattes griffues. Ma tête est recouverte d'un masque blanc et je fais dix fois ma taille et mon poids. J'ai horriblement faim et ma vision du monde est réduite à des tâches rose fluo à pois violets qui me mettent l'eau à la bouche.

« Faiiiim !

- Ulquiorra ! Arrête ! C'est moi, Angela ! »

Un amuse-gueule me parle, les deux autres sont entrelacés et ils sont vachement appétissants, je dois l'avouer.

« Guillaume, fais quelque chose !

- Vu comme il nous regarde, Ulquiorra veut nous bouffer et en plus, il nous reconnaît pas. »

La plus petite âme commence à pleurer et ça me fait tout bizarre au niveau du trou. J'ai de plus en plus faim, c'est horrible. Je sens un autre…euh…truc comme moi arriver. Plus gros, plus fort. Je regarde les petites âmes, la femelle pleure aussi maintenant.

« Danger.

- Hein ?

- Danger ! »

Je pointe une griffe vers une direction, le truc s'approche et il a faim.

« Je crois qu'Ulquiorra veut nous prévenir.

- Purée, t'es une de ces lumières, Angela !

- Enflure !

- Peste !

- Pas battre vous ! »

Les deux âmes me regardent. Bizarrement quand je parle, je n'arrive pas à faire de phrases correctes. Vraiment étrange.

« T'es nouveau, hollow ? »

Tout le monde sursaute, le truc est à mes côtés. Il a l'air plus vieux que moi.

« Hollow ?

- Toi et ça, c'est de jolies petites âmes. Tu veux partager avec moi ?

- Lui, c'est Ulquiorra ! Et nous, on est pas ton repas ! On est sa FAMILLE ! »

La femelle s'est mise devant moi, les mains sur les hanches. Et elle hurle que je suis son frère. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Quelque chose veut sortir.

« Sa famille ? Il en a de la chance votre frère. Moi, je suis mort seul et j'ai bien l'attention de grandir pour devenir encore plus fort. Alors, je vais vous manger et après votre frère, okay ?

- Mais ça va pas, non !

- De toute façon, il ne se souvient de rien.

- C'est pas vrai ! »

Le petit n'a pas le temps de continuer, le gros truc…euh… hollow se jette sur lui, crocs en avant. Dans un moment de folie, je lui saute à la gorge et après un rude combat, réussit à le faire fuir. Seulement je suis très blessé et toujours aussi affamé. Je me couche et attends une nouvelle fois la mort.

« Tu as mal ?

- Oui.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui.

- Rafael, laisse Ulquiorra. »

La fille est en pleurs, elle sait. Le grand sait aussi, mais le petit se met devant moi.

« Mange-moi. »

Courageux, le gosse.

« Rafael, t'y pense pas ?

- Toute façon, on est mort et Ulqui-nii peut vivre, pas nous. »

Paroles pleines de bon sens. Les aînés se regardent et acquiescent. Le petit s'approche de ma gueule et sourit.

« Moi, c'est Rafael. Toi, c'est Ulquiorra. T'es mon grand frère et je t'aime. »

Je referme mes dents d'un coup sec et gobe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai mal au trou. La petite se poste devant ma gueule à son tour. Elle est radieuse, mais en pleurs.

« Je suis ta sœur, Angela. Merci pour tout. »

Comme le premier, je fais le plus vite possible. Vient le tour du dernier. Il chantonne un air très doux.

« Guillaume, ton premier frangin. J'ai juste un dernier vœu, ne nous oublies jamais. Adieu. »

Je referme une dernière fois ma gueule et sens des gouttes d'eau dévaler mon masque.

Commence une course contre la montre. Je ne fais que manger en pensant à mes trois premiers repas. Puis, je deviens un Gillian avec d'autres hollows. Là encore, il faut se battre pour ne pas perdre son identité… La chanson de Guillaume tourne dans ma tête et la délivrance arrive.

_Wowowow_

Mes grandes ailes blanches balayent le ciel noir de l'Hueco Mondo. Il faut faire vite. J'ai retrouvé ma mémoire pendant ma transformation en Adjudas. Depuis, je me sens seul, dépressif et incapable. J'ai tué ma famille ! Mes frères adorés, ma sœur chérie ! Je suis un monstre ! Pire même ! Le diable est plus meilleur que moi…

Je viens de manger un semblable, je suis misérable. Seul dans ma grotte, la chanson du piano de mon frère en tête, je déprime. Pour changer.

Soudain une douleur me compresse la poitrine, mes pattes redeviennent jambes et mains. Mes ailes disparaissent et je reprends une taille humaine. Un nouveau masque avec seulement des trous pour les yeux recouvre l'ancien et deux cornes recouvrent mes cheveux noirs. En dessous des yeux, deux larmes vertes sont tracées. Mes mains osseuses se terminent par d'immenses griffes meurtrières.

Je ne bouge plus de ma grotte. Je ne veux plus ressentir la douleur de perdre ceux que j'aime, alors je reste solitaire. Les hollows que je mange ne me suffisent qu'à ne pas régresser vers le niveau inférieur. La solitude est ma seule compagne et peu à peu, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié leurs visages. Ceux de Guillaume, Angela et Rafael.

_Wowowow_

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Maintenu entre deux gars, mi-hollow mi-humain, je me débats comme un beau diable. Il sont venus me sortir de ma chère grotte pour aller voir un certain Aizen. Il m'ont emmenés, de force, dans une pièce blanche. Trop de lumières, trop de monde. Je veux partir !

« Qu'est-ce t'as, la mauviette ? T'as les chocottes ? »

Je lance un regard noir à mon interlocuteur.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour me retrouver avec un énergumène comme ce truc ?

* * *

_*Grimmy-chou, Starrkounet, Gin, Ulquiqui et Aizen sont assis par terre avec des panneaux "en grève" marqué dessus*_

_Bon, bah, voilà ! Suffit que j'les fasse pas apparaître et ils boudent ! D'ces gosses, j'te jure !_

_Orihime : Mais pourquoi Ulquiorra est avec eux ?_

_Parce qu'il trouve qu'il est trop pas comme d'habitude dans ce chapitre._

_La preuve, il est social._

_Hime : Effectivement..._

_BREEEEF ! _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, "le Rock des émotions" :_

QUI EST CET ÉNERGUMÈNE ? (Fastoche, vraiment...)

QUE VA-T-IL ENCORE SE PASSER ? 

LA CLÉ DE L'ÉNIGME SUR L'AMNÉSIE d'ULQUIQUI ET SON TERRIBLE SECRET DÉVOILÉ !

**REVIEWS ? :D**


	19. Le Rock des émotions

_Hello hello, tout le monde !_

_Désolée pour cet effroyable retard, je suis en vacances (comme tout le monde)..._

_Mais avec accès à internet très, mais alors très restreint ! _

_Donc, j'ai réussi à vous mettre un nouveau chapitre que j'aime bien._

_Bah pour une fois ! Fallait bien le dire, non ?_

_Bon, je réponds vite aux reviews et on se voit à la fin du chap', okay ?_

_**Zabizarbi** : Désolée pour le OCC, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire... *s'aplatit sur le sol* SORRYYYYY !_

_**Yurika** : O-ho ! Merci pour tes remarques ^^ Good questions ! Réponses dans le prochain chapitre :D _

_**Chaussange** : On se calme, on se calme xD T'inquiètes pas, ta demande arrivera ! Mouahahaha :P En attendant... SUS AUX PILULES ROSES ! _

_**Nekoo**' : Mince, ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai regardé "Bodyguard" ? Zuuut ! xD Et je connais le topic, il juste ENORME ! Mouahaha ! Alors pour le Seireitei universel ou pas, faut attendre le prochain chapitre, désolée ^^ *sort un paquet cadeau* IT'S TEA TIME ! Bwahahahahaha ! _

_**Xiara** : Merci ! :D Pour la Jap'... J'habite définitivement trop loin pour y aller -.-°_

_**Kimiecricri** : Bienvenue à toi, Padawan ! ^^ Naan, t'es pas folle ! J'me suis la même question, j'ai même expérimenter le truc, j'm'en suis sortie avec des bleus et des bosses... xD_

_**Soi Fon** : Merci pour ta review ! :)_

_Le perso "mystère" était bien Grimmjow ^^ Bon, je crois que tout le monde l'avais deviné, donc... ^^_

_**BONNE LECTURE ! :)**_

* * *

XVIII. Le Rock des émotions

Voilà quelques heures qu'on est enfermé ici, le taré et moi. Les soldats d'Aizen m'ont menotté et laissé avec l'Adjudas. On ne s'est pas parlé.

« Au fait, moi, c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Le seul et l'unique roi du monde !

- Ouais, et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Sérieux ? »

Je me reprends, il est pas taré, il est con.

« Qu'est-ce tu m'mates avec c't'air blasé ?

- Je me disais que tu n'avais pas eu de chance à ta naissance.

- Quooooâ ?

- Naître sans cerveau, c'est un grave handicap, non ?

- Saloperie, j'vais t'crever ! »

Il essaie de m'atteindre, mais comme il est attaché aussi… Un bruit de claquement de porte se fait entendre et je sursaute. Grimmjow se fiche de moi, il n'a pas vécu seul et reclus dans une grotte, lui.

« Wooa, trop la mauviette ! »

Je ne réponds même plus, ma salive est trop précieuse pour ce truc. Apparemment, il n'aime pas ça.

« Woh ! J'te cause, là ! Hé-hoooo !

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse, ici ! »

Un homme avec un sourire de renard s'approche de moi. D'instinct, je recule en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Il me regarde, sourit de plus belle et se retourne vers Grimmjow qui subit le même interrogatoire silencieux.

« Gin, tu vas les effrayer, surtout le petit Vasto Lorde…

- Vous vous foutez d'ma gueule, là ? Ça ? Un Vasto Lorde ? Mouahahaha !

- Tu dois être Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

- Qu'est-ce ça peut t'faire ? »

L'homme qui me tournait le dos se retourne vers moi. Son sourire me glace le sang, sa pression spirituelle est énorme. Je déglutis difficilement et mes yeux s'écarquillent. J'ai peur. Il s'approche, s'accroupit à mon hauteur et caresse mon masque avec tendresse.

« Tu es Ulquiorra Schiffer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je plisse les yeux et me dégage des doigts qui me frôlent. Cet homme est dangereux et diablement puissant. Je lance un regard vers Grimmjow qui est sur les nerfs aussi. Il me rend mon regard. Ses yeux bleu électrique sont de vraies mitraillettes, il déteste ce type.

« Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Excellente question, ma petite panthère.

- Enfoiré !

- Ne parle pas ainsi à notre maître vénéré. »

Je sursaute à nouveau, je n'ai même pas senti l'aveugle arriver. Grimmjow ne rigole plus, une épée est collée à son cou.

« Je suis Sosuke Aizen. Voici mes bras droits : Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tousen. Nous sommes des Shinigamis et-

- Putiiiin ! Sales bâtards, fils de put- »

L'épée entre un peu plus dans le cou de l'Adjudas.

« Pourquoi tant d'animosité envers nous ? »

La panthère lève les yeux vers Ichimaru en reprenant son souffle.

« A cause d'vous, on a pourri comme des chiens ! T'rends même pas compte de c'qu'on a vécu, la mauviette et moi. »

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'inclut dans son histoire ?

« Oooh, vous vous connaissez déjà ?

- Non, mais tous les morts oubliés connaissent ça. »

La réponse est sortie toute seule, ils se retournent vers moi. Des frissons s'emparent de moi, je n'aime décidément pas qu'on me fixe ou que l'attention soit sur moi…

« C'est justement cette expérience qui vous a forgé et qui vous a donné une puissance nullement comparable. »

Le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit et moi, j'y comprends de moins de moins.

« J'ai le pouvoir de vous rendre une apparence humaine. Vous allez pouvoir accéder à une force inimaginable et vous venger des Shinigamis. Quand dîtes-vous ? »

Grimmjow a l'air de réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i s'passe si j'dis nan ?

- Tu meures. »

Tousen n'a pas hésité, il est d'un calme effrayant. Un sourire sadique étire les lèvres de Grimmjow alors que moi, je sens mon pouls s'accélérer.

« C'est okay ! »

Aizen sourit de plus belle.

« Et toi, Ulquiorra ?

- Je suis très bien dans ma grotte.

- Tu ne veux pas venger ta famille ? »

Je le regarde furieux et étonné.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

- Ne parle pas sur ce ton !

- Laisse Kaname.

- Mais-

- Laisse. »

L'aveugle contrarié s'assoit dans son coin.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais chaque chose, chaque souvenir, tout ce qui concerne ton passé.

- Alors, tu sais qu'ils sont morts et c'est tout.

- Tu ne veux pas de force ? Pas de puissance ?

- Je veux partir et ne plus avoir mal.

- Ta solitude ne te pèse pas sur le cœur ?

- Je préfère être seul que de renouer des liens avec des gens et les perdre après.

- Si tu deviens fort, tu n'auras pas besoin d'avoir des amis. Tu seras crains et respecté.

- Je refuse. »

Aizen soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va l'tuer après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour l'trouver !

- Mon petit Gin… »

Aizen me regarda.

« Emmenez-le dans la salle d'opération. C'est le seul qui n'avait pas le choix, j'ai besoin de sa puissance.

- Quoi ? Mais… NON ! »

Je commence à me débattre, mais les soldats me tiennent bien.

« Je ne suis PAS fort ! Je veux juste MA grotte ! Laissez-moi ! Ecoutez-moi, bon sang ! »

Mon cri s'est perdu dans les tréfonds de la forteresse blanche et je me retrouve enfermé dans une grande pièce sombre. La voix du Shinigami résonne lugubrement.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Ulquiorra. Tu ne sortiras d'ici que mort ou arrancarisé. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, à toi de choisir. »

Je lève les yeux vers l'immensité noire, je n'y vois rien mais une colère sourde s'empare de moi.

« Saleté ! »

Un halo de lumière m'éblouit et une force étrange m'attire.

« Tu es Ulquiorra ? »

Je me retourne vivement, la voix est sortie de nulle part.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- La pierre. L'Hogyoku. »

Je regarde la pierre sombre au milieu de l'auréole, posée sur son socle. Elle semble être dotée d'une âme humaine. Je la prends au creux de ma paume, mais elle s'envole pour se poster au niveau de mes yeux.

« Tu semble moins bête que les autres. Je vois que ta vie a été remplie d'expériences difficiles et sanglantes.

- Cela ne vous concerne en aucun point. »

La voix est douce, rassurante mais l'aura est sombre et meurtrière. Pourtant, je fais confiance à cette créature.

« Tu as raison. Tu cache une grande source de pouvoirs, en as-tu conscience ? Il suffirait que tu me laisse faire et tu deviendrais plus fort qu'Aizen.

- C'est impossible.

- Et pourtant ! Ecoute, je te propose un marché. Tes souvenirs t'empêchent d'avancer ? Donne-les moi.

- Et après ?

- La perspective de devenir fort ne t'allèche pas ?

- Non.

- Alors, aide et protège les personnes qui te veulent du bien.

- Je suis seul. Personne ne sait qui je suis.

- Ton caractère est fort et tu réfléchis par toi-même. Que pense-tu d'Aizen ?

- Sa pression spirituelle est immense. Son aura est noire et entachée de sang.

- Oui et sa folie sans limite. Tu es très perspicace, mon petit Ulquiorra. Cet homme doit être éliminé pour le bien de tous. Telle est ma mission, seulement je suis enchaînée dans cet étui, j'ai besoin d'un allié. Alors si tu n'as aucun objectif, oublie tout et deviens mon allié.

La proposition est alléchante… Taire la souffrance…

« Mes souvenirs…

- Hmm ?

- Que se passera-t-il avec mes souvenirs ?

- Je les garderais, bien cachés aux yeux d'Aizen et un jour viendra où tu rencontreras quelqu'un en qui tu auras plus que confiance. Cette personne deviendra le gardien de tes souvenirs et déverrouillera tes émotions.

- Mes émotions ?

- Tu deviendras l'homme de mains d'Aizen, son plus fidèle serviteur pour mieux le détruire et pour cela, tu dois te débarrasser de tes émotions. En échange de tout cela, tu vas recevoir une transformation supérieure, la « Segunda Etapa ». Aucun Arrancar ne connaît cette étape ultime. Personne ne doit connaître ce secret, il est trop dangereux. Ne l'utilise qu'en dernière solution. Quand tu te recouvriras la mémoire, le moment sera venu de la montrer aux personnes dont tu seras sûr qu'elles se battrons toujours à tes côtés contre Aizen. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Alors, commençons ! »

Deux tentacules jaillissent de la pierre et transpercèrent mon masque. Une douleur inhumaine déchire mon âme.

J'hurle comme un chien devant la lune…

Mon corps redevient le même qu'au temps de mon vivant, seule ma peau reste d'une pâleur éclatante.

J'hurle comme un enfant qui découvre la vie…

Mes griffes disparaissent et mon masque tombent en morceaux, il ne reste qu'un fragment qui forme un casque à gauche de ma tête.

J'hurle comme cette mère qui a perdu sa famille…

Deux larmes glissent sur mon visage à nouveau visible en laissant deux cicatrices d'un vert indélébile.

J'hurle comme cet homme qui voit la mort l'enlacer pour une dernière valse…

Mes ongles et ma lèvre supérieure se recouvrent de noir.

J'hurle comme les fantômes qu'on oublie…

Mes muscles s'affinent, ne deviennent plus que force.

J'hurle à la mort…

Une terrible migraine me terrasse.

Je vois mes souvenirs s'effacer, ma vie avancer à reculons, ma famille me sourire…

Je tombe à terre, je me tiens la tête comme un forcené.

Tous mes sentiments se mélangent et disparaissent dans une douleur cruelle…

Des larmes dévalent mes joues froides.

Je sens des vêtements se former sur ma peau blanche.

Une dernière explosion de reiatsu évacue mes dernières douleurs.

A côté de moi, une épée est posée…

Murcielago

Je la prends et inconsciemment…

« Enchaîne, Murcielago ! »

Mon instinct, mes sens me guident. Mon esprit est vide. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, je dois juste suivre mes pulsions.

L'épée disparaît, mon corps change à nouveau. Deux grandes ailes noires rendent la pièce un peu plus sombre. Mon masque recouvre à nouveau mon crâne.

« Quitte cet endroit, il ne te suivra pas. Vas goûter à ta nouvelle vie. »

Je ne réfléchis pas, je suis les instructions. Mon reiatsu m'empêche de penser par moi-même. Cette voix est ma seule maîtresse, ma seule compagnie. Je déploie mes ailes et m'envole vers le plafond d'un bond puissant. La structure se désagrège et le désert apparaît. Ma silhouette cache la lune, inspire la terreur aux Hollows en quête de nourriture…

« Pose-toi. »

J'atterris sans bruit sur le sable froid et attends les prochaines instructions. La voix retentit, un peu étouffée.

« Tu es loin de Las Noches, la seule chose qu'Aizen saura, c'est que tu renferme une grande puissance.

- Il le sait déjà, non ?

- Effectivement. »

Elle me rappelle mon rôle. Être le plus fidèle d'Aizen et son plus grand ennemi. Le protéger et le détruire. Tout lui dire et lui cacher ma raison d'exister.

« Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui.

- Bon, passons à la prochaine étape. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à prendre ton zanpakuto et à le libérer ?

- Mes instincts.

- Très bien. »

Je regarde un peu autour de moi, l'endroit me semble familier. J'hausse les épaules et me concentre à nouveau sur la voix douce et autoritaire.

« Pour arriver à libérer ta lame correctement, c'est-à-dire : en camouflant ton potentiel et pour réussir la Segunda Etapa, il faut que tu musèle tes instincts. Ta raison, c'est la clé. »

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. J'ai rien compris.

« C'est simple ! Visualise Grimmjow.

- Ok.

- Ressens ses pulsions destructrices.

- Ok.

- Fais-en un tas, mets-les dans un coin de ton cerveau, ferme la porte et jette la clé. »

Je me concentre, le feu en moi se calme. Tout devient glace. Neutre. Noir. Je rouvre les yeux.

« Ressurection, Segunda Etapa. »

Le ciel se voile de noir, mon reiatsu augmente encore. Mes habits disparaissent, laissent place à une fourrure noire et une queue fait son arrivée.

« Magnifique… »

Je reste impassible, incapable d'éprouver autre chose.

Lorsque je me pose souplement sur le sol de la salle d'opération, j'ai déjà reprit mon apparence normale. Je relève les yeux et aperçois une jeune femme.

Peau mate, chevelure grise et yeux rouges.

« Tu es enfin prêt. »

La voix de la pierre était donc à cet esprit. Elle pose sa main sur ma poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Une déchirure cruelle me brûle, mais je ne cille même pas. La femme retire sa paume, à la place un « 4 » semble défier le monde.

« Nous nous reverrons un jour, Ulquiorra. »

Alors que l'esprit disparaît, Aizen ouvre la porte suivi d'Ichimaru et Grimmjow. Le brun sourit, fier.

« Alors, la mauviette ? T'as pas trop eu peur ? Niark niark ! »

Je lance un regard assassin à la panthère.

« Ouuuh, mais t'as pris du poil d'la bête, ma p'tite mauviette ! »

Je me jette contre lui dans un sonido assourdissant et le plaque au mur dans une explosion de gravats. Je le tiens par la peau du cou, en face de mes yeux.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela. »

J'ai parlé d'une voix calme et posée, mais d'où grondait la menace. Grimmjow me détaille, les yeux écarquillés et surpris. Ichimaru aussi me déshabille du regard, mais il a l'air inquiet.

« Bienvenue à toi, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada, Arrancar du vide. »

Je pose un genou à terre et incline la tête.

« A votre service, Aizen-sama. »

Quand je relève les yeux, je ne vois que le sourire pervers du mégalomane qui est à présent mon maître.

_Wowowowo_

« Hé, Cuatro ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comment ne pas reconnaître la voix du Sexta ?

« Que veux-tu ?

- Ma revanche !

- …

- T'as peur ?

- Non.

- Alleeeeeez ! Un tout p'tit combat ! S'teeeuuu-plait ! »

Je continue mon chemin. Voilà des années que je suis au service d'Aizen. Des années d'ennui, de missions parfaitement accomplies et de surveillance. J'épie et je suis épié en permanence. La jeune femme, je ne l'ai jamais revue…

« En fait, t'as troop la trouille ! »

Ma vie est bercée par les provocations du Sexta. Nous détruisons régulièrement les salles d'entraînements, au grand dam d'Aizen.

« Je te rappelle que nous avons reçu l'ordre de nous rassembler.

- P'tin ! T'es relou quand tu t'y mets !

- … »

Nous arrivons dans la salle de réunions. Je m'assoie à ma place, aux côtés d'Aizen encore absent. Grimmjow s'installe en face, il regarde le Primera et étire son célèbre sourire sadique. Starrk lui répond avec un grand sourire et s'endort. Ces deux-là font les 400 coups ensemble depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Leur plus grand jeu ? Faire tourner Aizen en bourrique. D'ailleurs celui-ci arrive, s'assoit et…

**Prouuuuuuuuuut**

Le mégalomane soulève un coussin à pets. Grimmjow et Starrk éclatent de rire et le reste de l'Espada rit sous cape. Je les regarde, inapte à esquisser le simple sourire.

« Inutile de demander qui est à l'origine de cette blague vaseuse. »

Gin secoue la tête. Il est effondré à terre et se tient les côtes à force de rire.

« Et bien, j'avais l'intention de vous envoyer, le Sexta et le Primera, faire de la reconnaissance dans le Monde Réel. A la place, vous récurerez les toilettes de l'Espada. »

Grimmjow se redressa, affolé.

« Même celles de Szayel ?

- Même celles de Szayel.

- Nooooooon !

- Ulquiorra, tu t'y rendras avec Yammi pour voir le niveau de ce Shinigami remplaçant : Ichigo Kurosaki.

- A vos ordres, Aizen-sama. »

**Après la mission et la réunion d'observation**

« Ulquiorra ! »

Je me retourne et vois un renard courir vers moi, le visage sérieux pour une fois.

« Ichimaru-san ? »

L'argenté regarde les alentours.

« Nous sommes seuls. »

Il me scrute et esquisse un sourire. Il ouvre légèrement ses yeux et je fronce les sourcils. Bien que ses iris soient d'un bleu glacé, mon supérieur ressemble à la femme de la pierre. Je me reprends vite.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Je pense que je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- De quoi ?

- T'as la p'tite humaine dans l'collimateur.

- Orihime Inoue ?

- Exactement !

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je n'ai pas de cœur ? »

Je tourne les talons et reprends mon chemin. Je sens l'éclat bleu des yeux de Gin glisser sur moi.

Avouer qu'après tant d'années de mélancolie perpétuelle, une femelle a éveillé d'un seul regard ma surprise et mon ébahissement ?

Jamais !

**Retour à Karakura** (POV extérieur)

Orihime se releva, étonnée et émue. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Ulquiorra.

« La femme… Sa voix ! C'est celle que j'ai entendue quand l'Hogyoku me rassurait !

- …

- Ça veut dire que je suis la personne en qui tu fais le plus confiance ? »

La jeune fille regardait l'Arrancar avec de grands yeux embués. Elle s'était mise à la hauteur de sa vue et le beau gosse laissait l'océan gris le submerger. Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure cuivre et approcha son visage. Ses lèvres embrassèrent doucement la bouche surprise d'Orihime. Ce fut un baiser chaste que la rouquine cassa, gênée. Ulquiorra admira les joues rosées. La jeune fille plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les émeraudes et accrocha la nuque tendrement. Ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs mirettes et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore une fois.

Ce baiser fut beaucoup moins chaste. Il était empli de promesses…

Promesse d'alliés…

Promesse de combats futurs…

Promesse d'un amour nouveau…

_Nouveau et infini…_

* * *

_Bon, vu que j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre... *lance un regard meurtrier à la fenêtre et au mauvais temps*_

_Mon imagination et mon inspiration sont boostés ! _

_Donc, en plus de continuer "La Belle et l'Espada", j'ai plein de projets ^^_

_Peut-être une ou deux ou peut-être TROIS nouvelle(s) histoire(s) rien que pour mes lecteurs et lectrices :D_

_Qu'en dîtes-vous ?_

**REVIEWS ? :)**_  
_


	20. A Beautiful Lie

_Ah que coucou ! _

_Oooh, pinaise ! Que ça faisait longtemps... _

_J'ai passé de super vacances (mais, ça, tout le monde s'en-fout)._

_Sinon, je crois que le site a un problème ! _

_Non, mais sérieux, le chapitre précédant n'est pas apparu dans les "actualités" ! _

_Enfin, je crois, mais au moins, ça expliquerait le nombre (très) réduit de reviews :S_

_M'enfin, bref ! _

_**Angie5282** : Merci pour ta review ! :D Brice de Nice et Grimmjow ? Ben, ça donnerait du graaaand n'importe nawak ! :P_

_**Chaussange** : MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE HIME VA DEVENIR FORTE, FOI DE PHACOCHÈRE DES ALPES ! Sinon, moi aussi, je me suis bien marrée en écrivant le chapitre xD (J'ai vraiment du mal avec la banquise :P)_

_**ClowX** : 9 REVIEWS ! Que d'honneurs pour une pauvre petite auteure comme moi, MERCI ! :D Pour le lemon, faut que je vois ça (que je m'entraine surtout) parce que j'ai peur que ça fasse un peu "tâche" dans cette fic... Du coup, j'ai ajouté des remarques et des situations un peu... perverses (j'ai hooonte) dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant :)_

_Sinon, le titre est directement inspiré de la chanson "A beautiful lie" de 30 Seconds to Mars que je suis allée voir en concert et que j'adore ! _

_- Dis surtout que t'avais pas d'idée pour le titre !_

_GRIMMINOU ! -.-°_

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

XIX. A beautiful lie

**Las Noches**

Toute l'Espada regardait le maître avec anxiété. Depuis la fuite du Cuatro, l'homme était dangereux et irascible. Gin était à nouveau présent, couvert de bandages, témoin de la violence dont pouvait faire preuve Aizen.

« Bon, on va commencer. »

La table se fit plus silencieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Tout d'abord, sachez que la fuite d'Ulquiorra n'est rien d'autre qu'une trahison. Quiconque serait de son côté sera considéré comme traître aussi. Je désignerai bientôt son remplaçant, si évidemment j'en trouve un à son niveau. »

Starrk jeta un coup d'œil discret à Hallibel qui resta impassible. Le même niveau que le Cuatro ? Euuuh… ERREUR !

« Bien, j'ai revu nos troupes, calculé nos chances un bon nombre de fois et j'en ai conclu que notre victoire face au Seireitei n'était pas certaine. »

Gin fronça les sourcils, bien sûr que si qu'ils avaient l'avantage !

« Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le fait que la force de l'ex-Cuatro ne soit plus dans notre camp ? »

Hallibel avait parlé d'une voix posée, douce. Grimmjow lui lança un regard inquisiteur, puis il comprit. En posant cette question, elle prouvait sa fidélité à Aizen.

« NON ! CELA N'A AUCUN LIEN ! »

Aizen s'était relevé, menaçant. Il était clairement aux bords de ses limites. Hallibel et le maître se toisèrent, l'une calme, l'autre furibond.

« Excusez-moi, Aizen-sama. »

Le mégalo à mèche se calma et continua en buvant une tasse de thé. Gin réfléchissait, c'est vrai que sans Ulquiorra et sachant qu'en cas de bataille, les Résistants trahiraient sans hésitation leur maître, Aizen n'avait quasiment plus de chance. Et ça, le mégalomane devait s'en douter, même s'il n'était pas sûr des plans de ses soldats.

« Qu'allons-nous faire si notre armée n'est pas assez forte ?

- Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais le Seireitei ne couvre pas l'intégralité du monde. Les shinigamis collaborent avec d'autres « organisations ». Par exemple, en Europe, il existe le Paradis pour les personnes ayant vécu selon les codes de leur livre sacré et l'Enfer pour ceux qui ont négligé ces règles. « Dieu » ou le chef du Paradis est un proche de la famille royale du Seireitei, donc impossible de proposer un marché avec lui. Par contre, l'Enfer… Il est gouverné par des descendants de Lucifer, un ancien ange du Paradis. Ils sont appelés « Démons », eux seraient peut-être plus aptes à nous aider.

- J'ai entendu parler d'eux. On dit qu'ils sont redoutables et assoiffés de sang. Seul leur chef arrive à les contrôler.

- Malheureusement, Gin, personne ne l'a jamais rencontré. La seule certitude que nous avons, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que je désigne deux d'entre vous pour aller exposer notre plan à cette « souveraine ».

- Qui seront ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

Les Arrancars restèrent bouche bée. Aizen ne pas savoir qui était attaché à une mission ? C'était grave, très grave.

« Deuxième point. J'ai demandé à notre scientifique de travailler sur une espèce de nouvelle Espada.

- PARDON ! »

Les Arrancars avaient hurlé d'une seule et même voix.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mal formulé ma phrase. Szayel a travaillé sur un projet de Fraccion.

- J'vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne.

- Grimmjow, tais-toi. Chacun a passé des tests pour pouvoir créer une Fraccion qui vous compléterait au niveau des combats.

- J'suis d'jà complet. Pas b'soin de Fraccion. »

Aizen toisa le chaton avec hargne. Grimmjow ne céda pas. Depuis la perte de ses Fraccion, il vivait seul et même si la solitude lui pesait parfois, il préférait être tranquille. De toute façon, Marielle, la mioche de l'Octavo l'avait pris en pitié et lui collait aux basques dès qu'elle le pouvait, alors…

« Pour l'instant, le projet n'avance pas. Je n'ai réussi qu'à créer un seul embryon viable et il reste encore du temps avant qu'il ne soit totalement apte à vivre.

- Ce serait donc le ou la première Fraccion à naître ?

- Ben, si tout se passe bien, oui.

- Qui serait l'heureux Espada ?

- Le Sexta. »

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je-je…vais être… papa ? »

Le minou était de plus en plus affolé, il se leva en nage.

« MAIS J'SUIS TROP JEUNE !

- L'Arrancar a été créé pour te compléter, mais il a été procréé avec mes gamètes.

- Tu vas avoir des enfants ?

- Oui, dix au total.

- Eeerk ! »

Grimmjow retroussa le nez, après la panique venait le dégoût.

« Pauvres gosses. »

Aizen n'y prêta pas attention.

« La réunion d'aujourd'hui est terminée. Restez en alerte, il se pourrait que je vous convoque plus vite que vous ne pourriez le penser. »

**Karakura**

Ulquiorra et Orihime regardaient la télévision. La rouquine somnolait, sa fièvre était revenue après leur baiser. Elle était calée dans les bras du brun qui avait posé sa joue sur les cheveux fauve.

« Ulquiorra.

- Hmm ?

- J'ai une question : tu viens bien de l'époque de la Renaissance, non ?

- Exact.

- En Allemagne, on est bien d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Alors comment ça se fait que ta famille n'est pas que des noms germaniques et que vous parliez comme nous, je veux dire, comme à notre époque ?

- Et bien, parler en soutenu fait partie des bonnes manières dans la haute noblesse, mais croire que nous parlions toujours avec les lèvres pincées et le petit doigt en l'air fait partie des clichés.

- Sans blague ?

- Hun-hun, après pour les prénoms… Mes parents voyageaient beaucoup entre l'Espagne, la terre d'origine de ma mère, Lucia et l'Allemagne, la terre de mon père , Hans. Nos prénoms variaient en fonction du pays où nous naissions.

- Euuuh…

- Je suis né en Espagne, donc j'ai un prénom espagnol : Ulquiorra. Guillaume est né en France pendant le trajet et Angela en Allemagne.

- Mais, les jumeaux… Rafael, c'est espagnol et Lina allemand ! S'ils sont jumeaux, ils n'ont pas pu naître à deux endroits différents !

- Ils sont nés une semaine après la mort de mon père qui adorait l'Espagne et sa terre d'origine. Ma mère a honoré son mari en donnant deux prénoms originaires de ces territoires. »

Orihime était ébahie. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, Ulquiorra paraissait plus noble, plus ouvert, plus… _humain_. La sonnette retentit, stridente. Le Cuatro alla ouvrir et fit entrer les visiteurs.

« Bonjour, Kurosaki.

- Salut, Ulquiqui ! J'te présente Shinji. Comment va Hime ?

- Elle a encore de la fièvre, mais son hollow s'est calmé.

- Tout seul ?

- Il faut croire.

- P'tain, Shiro ! Prends en d'la graine ! »

Shinji esquissa un sourire, Ichigo avait encore du mal avec son hollow. Il toisa le brun qui se tenait tranquille.

« Je vous emmène dans le salon ? »

Le vizard sourit, finalement ce petit Arrancar n'était pas si hostile que ça. Il se remémora les paroles d'Ichigo concernant le Cuatro.

« Tu vas voir ! L'essayer, c'est l'adopter. C'est juste qu'il est hyper pas bavard, asocial et pas confiant pour un sou. Sinon, c'est un gars normal. Le contraire de toi, en fait. »

Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce d'où émanait un reaitsu sombre et changeant.

**Las Noches**

Aizen soupira. À ses pieds se trouvaient les cadavres, enfin ce qu'il en restait, des prétendants à la place de Cuatro. Le brun se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage, il était mal, très mal. Il ne trouvait pas de remplaçant potable à Ulquiorra et ses chances face au Seireitei étaient quasi nulles.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la couleur du sang. »

Le mégalo se retourna, surpris. De la pénombre se détachait une forme blanche.

« Comment as-tu-

- Sortir de cette boîte n'est pas si difficile que ça. »

La jeune femme prit place sur les genoux du brun et l'embrassa fougueusement. Aizen écarquilla les yeux, pas prêt à cet élan de désir.

« Tamiko, et si quelqu'un nous voyait ?

- Sôsuke, tu vois le nombre de cadavres que tu as dépecé ? Je ne crois pas qu'un de tes soldats viennent t'importuner. »

Elle commença à enlever la veste du maître, mais celui-ci la retint.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ? D'habitude, tu ne te fais pas prier pour me faire hurler de plaisir, même par terre. »

Aizen haussa un sourcil devant la mine boudeuse de Tamiko, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gourmande. Il soupira et détourna le regard devant les yeux pourpres.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

- …

- Si c'est pour le remplacement du Cuatro, alors arrête tout de suite le massacre, tu sais très bien que personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

- Hmm.

- Pour ce qui est des deux à envoyer en Europe, désigne Ichimaru et Grimmjow.

- GIN ET JAGGERJACK ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont de mèche avec Schiffer !

- Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve, hein ? La parole d'un aveugle abruti par la justice ? Laisse-moi rire. Et puis, si c'est vraiment le cas, ils ne pourront plus communiquer avec le traître pendant un moment. Tu es gagnant sur toute l'affaire.

- Comment peux-tu leurs faire autant confiance ?

- J'ai donné la vie à un des deux, je te rappelle et l'autre n'a l'air si méchant. »

Aizen la regarda, dubitatif. Puis, il appela un domestique.

« Je veux que Jaggerjack et Ichimaru soient dans mon bureau dans une heure sans-faute et assures-toi que personne n'entre ici avant que je ne sorte, compris ? »

Le pauvre Arrancar déglutit, hocha la tête et partit en courant.

« Tu n'as pas honte ? Le pauvre, il était terr- »

Tamiko n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, le mégalo venait de l'aplatir contre le carrelage. La bouche en feu, il se laissait aller à ses plus primaires instincts. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter de gémir et de soupirer, la jeune femme sourit diaboliquement.

L'art de savoir manipuler les mots valait bien une petite récompense, non ?

**Dans une autre chambre de Las Noches**

« GRIMMJOW-SAMA, DEBOUT ! »

Le bleuté se redressa d'un bond, fit un saut périlleux suivi d'un triple salto avant pour enfin terminer lamentablement face contre le tapis et frôler la crise cardiaque. Tout cela sans la moindre petite égratignure. Y a pas à dire, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était vraiment un cas.

Il se releva en se frottant le derrière, l'air encore endormi et passablement énervé de s'être fait réveiller de cette façon.

« P'taiiin ! C'est trop tôt, laisse-moi pioncer. »

Sur ces mots, il se recoucha en assassinant l'intrus du regard.

« Mais… Il est quinze heures !

- C'est bien c'que j'dis. »

Le bleuté ferma les yeux et… se redressa d'un coup.

« C'EST QUOI C'DELIRE ?

- De quoi ?

- P'tain, l'cauchemar ! Szayel a encore un autre gosse… Il a ouvert une fabrique ou quoi ? »

La jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui et Marielle se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf que l'inconnue était plus âgée.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite et éclata de rire.

« Mais, Grimmjow-sama, c'est moi ! Je suis Marielle !

- Te fous pas d'ma gueule, Marielle a six ans. J'l'ai vu, y a pas deux jours. »

La pseudo-Marielle pinça les lèvres, se demandant s'il valait mieux rire ou pleurer devant tant d'idiotie.

« Vous avez bien quelques centaines d'années, je me trompe ? Pourtant, vous avez l'apparence d'un jeune homme de vingt ans. Comment vous l'expliquez ?

- Parce que j'ai été arrancarisé y a presque dix-huit ans, et alors ?

- Ben, voilà ! Je ne suis pas une humaine ! Je grandis à vitesse grand V et une fois adulte, je vieillis aussi lentement qu'un Arrancar normal. JE suis Marielle. »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, c'était vrai que la ressemblance était bluffante.

« Il y a deux jours, je n'arrivais pas à vous réveiller, alors j'ai pris un verre d'eau et je vous l'ai jeté sur la tête. Vous avez un bond et vous vous êtes cogné contre le mur. Pour vous venger, vous m'avez coursé pendant deux heures dans tout le palais jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen-sama vous attrape par le col de votre veste et vous oblige à réparer sa bouilloire qui était tombé pendant notre course. Finalement, c'est moi qui l'ai remise en état parce que vous n'arriviez à rien. »

Le bleuté laissa sa mâchoire dire bonjour au sol.

« P'taiiiin ! Marielle, t'es…

- Je suis ?

- Euuh… Oublies. »

Le chaton détourna les yeux et enfila une veste. La petite fille était devenue une jeune fille très… Hmm… Sexy. Et comme notre Grimmjow s'abstenait depuis quelques temps (avec tout ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas le temps, quelle vie !), voir un corps aussi aguicheur lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« Qu'est-ce que ton père m'veux c'te fois ?

- Rien, je suis venue comme ça.

- Pour rien ?

- Bah, oui. »

Marielle rougit. Kami-sama qu'elle était mignonne en adolescente timide. Grimmjow s'approcha et le dos de la rosée toucha le mur. Une lueur un peu folle attisa le regard bleu électrique, il se rapprocha encore un peu et… se fit pousser en arrière.

« Arrête ! »

Grimmjow ne fit même pas attention au tutoiement. Marielle le regardait avec des yeux assassins.

« J'capte plus rien.

- Réfléchis, banane !

- Mais, mais, mais… Pourquoi ? Tu veux plus baiser ? Je sais ! T'es vierge ! T'inquié-

- Non ! Si ! Enfin, non ! T'es con ou quoi ? Je veux être ton amie, pas ta pute !

- Hein ? »

La jeune fille se massa les tempes. Elle était au pied du mur, mais en même temps…

« Ecoutes, je ne suis pas la fille de Szayel. Je suis sa Fraccion.

- Tu QUOI ?

- Le projet d'Aizen… Je suis le prototype.

- Ça veut dire que…

- Je suis la fille d'Aizen, oui. »

Grimmjow fit un bond en arrière. Il avait failli coucher avec la môme du… Eeeerk !

« Oh, c'est bon ! Ne prends pas cet air dégoûté.

- Mais Aizen le sait ?

- Oui.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un PROTOTYPE ! Je ne suis pas assez complète, donc inutile à ses yeux. Szayel m'a trouvée assez à son goût, alors il me garde. »

Un Arrancar toqua et dit d'une voix tremblante.

« Aizen-sama vous attend dans une heure dans son bureau. »

Il partit ventre à terre. Le Sexta s'assit sur le lit en soupirant : Encore des emmerdes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis ?

- Parce que je sais ce que vous manigancez avec les Résistants et que j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

**Karakura**

« Laissez tomber, je n'y arrive pas. »

Orihime se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Deux heures qu'ils essayaient de la faire entrer dans son monde intérieur. Shinji soupira et se releva pour se dégourdir les jambes, pendant qu'Ichigo fronçait les sourcils encore un peu plus, cherchant une solution.

« Essayez de créer un « no man's land » avec un des zanpakutos. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ulquiorra qui avait disparu pendant les deux heures précédentes. Ichigo se redressa et poussa un cri de victoire.

« Mais oui ! Il a raison ! Si on arrive à créer un monde intérieur neutre, il n'y aura pas de barrages comme avant quand on voulait faire entrer Orihime dans un des nôtres ! Si c'est neutre, y a pas de blocage et son Hollow pourra l'attirer dans son propre monde après, non ?

- Tu es sûr que ça peut marcher ?

- Si cette solution ne marche pas, alors je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait fonctionner. »

Shinji dégaina son zanpakuto et le tendit à Ichigo.

« Je n'ai pas de Hollow en moi. Peut-être que celui d'Orihime sera attiré plus facilement si Shiro est là. Mon zanpakuto devient donc neutre. »

Berry attrapa l'arme et s'assit en face de son amie.

« On pourrait pas de pause ? Ou recommencer demain ? Je suis crevée… »

Ichigo la dévisagea, incapable de lui « non » tellement elle semblait mal en point. C'était sans compter sur Ulquiorra qui se posta face à la jeune fille.

« Si tu ne rencontre pas ton Hollow, rien ne nous dit que tu sois encore là demain matin.

- Hein ?

- Ta fièvre est trop élevée, tu es fatiguée. Ton corps ne pourra peut-être pas passer la nuit. »

Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent d'effroi. C'était si grave que ça ? Elle allait peut-être mourir ? Elle vit la tristesse dans les yeux émeraudes qui la suppliaient de faire un effort. Orihime se redressa et posa ses mains sur la lame, déterminée.

« On y va ! »

Ichigo sourit et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, imité par la rouquine. Ulquiorra massa doucement les tempes de sa douce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus aucune pression dans ce corps épuisé. Ils avaient réussi. Le brun se releva et se tourna vers Shinji qui regardait la scène.

« Thé ou café ? »

* * *

_ ET OUI ! J'ai osé couper ici ! _

_Bwahahahaha ! _

_Que de suspense, que de suspense !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre : _

_Que veut Marielle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de l'aide des Résistants ?_

_Comment se passera la rencontre d'Orihime avec son Hollow ? _

_Et... UNE SURPRISE ! Mouahahaha ! _

_M'enfin, bref !_

_Sinon : un p'tit coup de pub pour une fic que je co-écris avec la géniallissime CHAUSSANGE ! _

_Tu veux voir au moins une fois dans ta vie un Grimminou gaffeur, un Ulquiqui harcelé et une Orihime dévergondée ?_

_Alors viens lire :_ "Lui, Grimmjow : Roi du Monde et Fraccion" _par_ NoussommesGod

_Voilàààà :)_

**REVIEWS ?**


	21. Rencontres d'un nouveau genre

_SALUUUUUT ! _

_Sorry (réédition) pour le retard ! _

_Je n'ai pas d'excuses, si ce n'est que : _

_- Inspiration : ZERO !_

_- Quelques contrôles sont à venir, donc : TRAVAIL !_

_- Les profs m'en veulent, ils donnent des : DEVOIRS ! _

_- Et puis, je devais passer mon code : C'EST DANS LA POCHE ! :D_

_Bref, finalement, j'avais quelques excuses ^^_

_Tout ça pour dire que je ne vous oublies pas ! *_*_

_**Chaussange** : CONTENTE que ça t'es plu, vieille branche ! :P Pour les démons avec Aizen : suspense jusqu'à la fin du chapitre, Bwahahaha ! ET VIVE LA TÉLÉPATHIE xD_

_**Xiara** : Hou-hou-hou ! Je te pardonne pour cet oubli ;) Surprise à la fin du chapitre :) Tu vas adoré ! Enfin, j'espère xD_

_**Nekoo'** : Ta première review... OMFG ! J'étais trop morte de rire avec Starrk et "Au départ, on a pensé à Grimmjow pour le vide. Pour le vide qu'il abrite dans son crâne, compris?" MOUAHAHAHA ! Me tape pas, me tape pas ! A cause de l'autre tâche (on pouvait pas mieux l'appeler !)... Tu vas voir, ils sont pas si horribles que ça, ses n'enfants ^^ Sinon, Tamiko, c'est l'inconnue qui couche avec la tâche, on sait pas encore trop qui c'est. Avec ou contre Aizen ? TELLE EST LA QUESTION ! xD Pour Shinji : pour moi, les Vizards ont les pouvoirs d'un hollow et ça s'arrête là. Ichigo, c'est une exception parce qu'il s'est fait bouffé la chaîne avec Kisuke. Mais les ex-capitaines, ils étaient déjà morts, donc leurs chaines n'existaient pas/plus, non ? M'enfin bref ! Dans la fic, il en a pas xD_

**BONNE LECTURE ! :)**

* * *

XX. Rencontres d'un nouveau genre

« GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK ! »

Le bleuté s'arracha à sa contemplation en sursautant.

« Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Euuuuh… Et bien, que… »

Marielle et Grimmjow s'arrêtèrent devant une porte rose faites de plumes de la même couleur. Etrange. La rosée se retourna en soupirant, contenant une exaspération croissante.

« Au lieu de baver sur mon postérieur, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter ! Baka neko ! »

Le matou en question rangea ses yeux, vexé de s'être fait prendre. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement la porte et alluma une douce lumière tamisée. Grimmjow entra, suspicieux, il n'aimait pas être dans les laboratoires douteux de son confrère. Marielle s'approcha d'une sorte de tube et appela le beau gosse.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup, quelque chose le poussait à être le plus discret possible. La rosée lui laissa la place et il jeta un coup d'œil dans le tube.

Elle le fascina du premier regard. Grimmjow posa doucement ses mains et son front contre le verre comme pour contempler la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement dans le liquide. Elle avait la bouille d'un bébé bien portant et une petite touffe de cheveux indigo lui recouvrait le front. Elle était adorable.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que le chaton puisse reprendre ses esprits.

« Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Elle n'a pas encore de nom. »

Voyant que l'Espada ne parlerait pas plus, Marielle continua en chuchotant.

« Szayel a enfin réussi à créer neuf autres embryons, mais la « gestation » est assez longue. Ta Fraccion, elle, est prête au niveau cérébrale et physique.

- Elle va bientôt naître ?

- Non, elle naîtra quand ses pouvoirs seront prêts. C'est la phase finale. Après, elle va grandir très vite comme moi et va te compléter. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, quelque chose venait de lui sauter au visage. Il se retourna.

« Pourquoi Aizen a créé ces enfants ? »

Marielle laissa quelques larmes couler.

« Il veut vous envoyer à la mort, TOUS ! Il sait que vous ne faîtes pas le poids contre les Shinigamis et comme ça, il se débarrassera de vous. De toute l'Espada. Les enfants perdront leurs… Leurs… »

La rosée fut prise de sanglots violents. Grimmjow avait compris, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et partit vers la salle de réunion en serrant les dents.

**Quelque part dans une épaisse forêt vierge**

Orihime et Ichigo cherchaient activement leurs hollows, enfin, ils suivaient le long chemin qui traversait la forêt sombre. Le soleil ne traversait pas le branchage, une petite brume voilait les fonds des bois et l'ambiance était glauque.

« Ichigo ?

- Hmm ?

- Je suis désolée. »

Ichigo releva un sourcil.

« Pour quoi ?

- Pour t'avoir embêtée pendant tant de temps.

- Euuh ?

- Maintenant, c'est fini. J'aime quelque d'autre. »

L'orangé observa le visage radieux de la jeune fille. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si heureuse. Il sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher…

Puis, il n'y tint plus et tel un gosse de trois ans et demi, il sauta devant Orihime avec les yeux brillants.

« C'EST QUIII ?

- Hein ? Euuh… De quoi ?

- T'es amoureuse de quiiii ? »

La rouquine le regarda stupéfaite, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi puéril et éclata de rire. Ichigo prit une moue boudeuse et lui tourna le dos.

« Ulquiorra.

- Quoi, Ulquiorra ?

- J'aime Ulquiorra ! »

Ichigo se retourna et resta comme de ronds de Flamby. Il s'apprêtait à sortir une bêtise quand ils entendirent un gros :

BRAOUM !

« Je crois que nos hollows sont là-bas. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur chemin.

« Tu sais, tu ne m'embêtais pas… Enfin, je veux… que…

- C'est bon, Ichigo. Tu veux un conseil ?

- De quoi ?

- Je crois que Rukia serait très heureuse de sortir avec toi. »

Ichigo pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Rukia ? Avec lui ? BWAHAHAHAHA ! Orihime, elle, pensait avoir fait une bonne action pour son ancienne rivale et amie.

« Orihime, faut que je t'avoues quelque chose. Avant que tu fasses une bêtise.

- Quoi comme bêtise ?

- Comme me mettre en couple avec une amie.

- Si tu veux pas sortir avec Rukia, c'est ton problème ! C'est vrai qu'il existe des filles avec des caractères plus affectueux, mais bon…

- Je peux pas.

- Hein ?

- C'est juste que… Je suis gay. »

Orihime s'arrêta, sous le choc. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas venu venir, celle-là. Ichigo la regardait avec un grand sourire, mais se tenait prêt à la soutenir en cas d'évanouissement soudain.

La rouquine ne bougeait toujours quand un bruit d'explosion et un rire machiavélique se firent entendre. Ichigo se raidit, ce rire, c'était…

« HIIIIME ! »

**Salle de réunion 6277, Las Noches**

Gin s'assit en face de Grimmjow qui semblait passablement énervé.

« Tout va bien ?

- Groumpf ! »

L'albinos comprit que le matou était sur le point de commettre un meurtre et vu comment il regardait la porte, il comprit aussi qu'Aizen serait la victime.

« Tu connais Marielle ?

- La gosse de Szayel ?

- C'est pas sa gosse. Elle sait pour nous, elle veut nous parler après.

- Tu es sûr que…

- T'inquiètes, elle est avec nous.

- D'accord. »

Ils sentirent le maître des lieux qui arrivait. Juste avant qu'il n'entre, Gin chuchota rapidement.

« Calme-toi. Fais comme s'il n'y avait rien. »

Grimmjow grogna, mais arrêta de jeter des regards assassins.

Aizen entra et s'installa entre ses deux soldats.

« Bien, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Vous êtes les deux désignés pour partir en Europe. »

Gin fronça les sourcils. Aizen lui avait bien montré qu'il le suspectait de trahison, non ? A moins qu'il se soit trompé, mais ses bandages et ses nombreuses contusions prouvaient bien le contraire. Grimmjow serra les dents pour éviter de lancer une remarque désobligeante.

« Vous allez rencontrer la « reine » et lui présenter mon plan. Je compte énormément sur cet accord, alors autant vous dire que j'espère avoir un bon résultat. Je veux une réponse personnelle, un mot, un papier, une vidéo… Quoi que ce soit qui vienne de cette femme, c'est clair ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama. »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et se leva pour aider Gin qui souffrait encore un peu des côtes.

« Vous partez dans une heure. »

Il sortit un papier avec une adresse.

« Vous toquerez et un guide vous emmènera. »

Aizen partit sans un autre regard pour l'albinos et pour le bleuté qui s'en allaient vers la chambre du premier.

« Vas chercher les autres. »

**Toujours quelque part dans une forêt**

Orihime se releva en grimaçant. Le choc avec la chose qui lui avait sauté dessus, les avait mis au sol. La forme blanche se releva aussi et se retourna.

Elle sourit à la rouquine et la prit dans ses bras. Orihime était bouche bée. Elle avait en face d'elle sa copie conforme. Elles étaient exactement pareil, sauf que la copie était blanche, avait les yeux dorés et noirs et que sa langue était bleue.

« Oh, excuse-moi ! Je me suis pas préésentée ! Hi hi hi ! Je suis Balty, ton hollow !

- Euuh, enchantée… »

Orihime avait du mal à réaliser. Elle se tourna vers Ichigo, mais celui-ci semblait être en difficulté avec son propre hollow.

« Je serais toi, je m'approcherai pas de Shiro, c'est un vrai dingue !

- Euh, c'est que… je… euh… »

Balty regarda sa propriétaire en souriant. Tout son être respirait la confiance et elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle, tout le contraire d'Orihime. Difficile de croire qu'elles n'étaient qu'une seule personne.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as subi.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu sa- »

Ichigo leur tomba dessus. Shiro se jeta sur lui, totalement hystérique.

« ALLEEEEEZ, DIS !

- Non !

- SINON J'APPARAIS LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS ÊTES QUE TOUS LES DEUX !

- Hors de question !

- MAIS VAS-Y ! FAIS PAS TA PUTE ! EST-CE QUE BYABYA BAISE BIEN ? »

Ichigo se frappa le visage du poing, Shiro éclata de rire et Orihime se figea.

« Aaaah, fallait pas le dire que tu sortais avec Byakuya Kuchiki ? »

La rouquine qui avait des doutes sur l'identité de l'amant de son ami, ouvrit de grands yeux, totalement choquée. Balty qui essayait de ne pas imiter Shiro, c'est-à-dire : se rouler de rire par terre, la prit par le bras.

« Viens, on va dans notre monde. »

La rouquine se laissa conduire, sans réagir, pendant qu'Ichigo tentait d'étrangler Shiro.

**Chambre de Gin, Las Noches**

Marielle se sentait petite. Mais vraiment très très très petite. Elle était entourée de Starrk, Neliel, Hallibel, Gin et Grimmjow qui la dévisageaient.

La blonde brisa le silence pesant.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de l'entendre une deuxième fois pour être sûre que ce n'est pas un canular ou un cauchemar. »

Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête énergique. Marielle sourit, soulagée et reprit son récit depuis le début.

« Nous, les nouvelles Fraccions, naissons avec des pouvoirs psychiques. Nos pouvoirs complètent votre force physique pure. Dans le cas de Grimmjow, par exemple, la petite aura une très grande puissance pour détruire par la pensée. Celle de Starrk pourra isoler l'ennemi ou celle d'Hallibel donnera à la personne en face des envies de sacrifices et se suicidera.

Malheureusement, nous sommes dans l'incapacité totale de penser par nous-mêmes, si quelqu'un ne nous dit pas ce qu'il faut faire, c'est pour cela que nous grandissons très vite pour rattraper « l'âge » de notre Arrancar. Szayel a réussi à créer une relation prénatale avec vous, ça veut dire qu'avant notre naissance, nous aimons déjà notre Arrancar et vous, dès que vous nous voyez, vous nous aimez. Vous allez nous éduquer, une relation va se construire et vous allez vous battre contre les Shinigamis. Aizen tuera ceux qui auront survécu et les Fraccions perdront leurs « âmes « et leurs « raisons » en quelque sorte. Pour Aizen, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de les contrôler et de les exploiter à sa guise. Ce sont mes petits frères et petites sœurs et je veux les protéger, c'est pour ça que je veux vous aider. »

Les Résistants avalèrent les informations et Gin prit la parole, douteux.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu aimes Szayel ?

- Oui, depuis le début. C'est… Naturel. »

Grimmjow frissonna, comment pouvait-on aimer cette chose ? Starrk ouvrit un œil, l'air de réfléchir.

« Mais, comment se fait-il que, toi, tu puisses réfléchir ? »

Marielle se mordit les joues, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis le prototype. Szayel a fait une erreur et je suis née avec une raison. De même que ma capacité à rendre les gens fous est très faible. Pour Aizen, je suis un déchet, mais j'ai quand même cette relation qui lie l'Arrancar à sa Fraccion et Szayel n'a jamais put me tuer. Aizen me tolère, mais sans plus. »

Neliel, elle, gardait les sourcils froncés.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûre que l'Espada va perdre contre les Shinigamis ?

- Vous avez, effectivement, le même niveau, voir plus. Mais, eux, ils sont soudés, ici, c'est le foutoir et Aizen le sait. De plus, ils ont Ulquiorra et ils savent ce qu'il se prépare et qu'une Résistance est en place.

- Mais quand même ! Tu crois dur comme fer qu'Aizen va tous les tuer, comment tu peux être aussi sûre ?

- Réfléchis. L'Espada est forte, si elle se retourne contre lui, il ne pourra rien faire et son plan pour devenir le maître du monde tombe à l'eau. Hors, il cherche tout le contraire. Alors, si tu crées de êtres qui ne savent pas réfléchir eux-mêmes et que tu les mets dans une situation où ils sont totalement perdus, ici quand tu enlèves leurs Arrancars, il devient très simple de faire pression et de les manier comme bon te semble. »

Un silence grave s'affala sur le groupe morose. La voix grave de Grimmjow éclata comme un orage déclenchant des frissons chez chacun.

« C'est de l'esclavage ! Et je laisserai pas cet enfoiré nous tuer et torturer ma Fraccion ! »

Les Résistants l'observèrent, surpris. Le Sexta protégeait quelqu'un ? Un bébé pas encore né, en plus ? Ils comprirent que le chaton avait déjà vu la petite fille et que la relation était créée. Il allait se battre pour elle et pour leur avenir…

**Monde intérieur d'Orihime**

La rouquine observa son monde. Elle et Balty n'avaient aucune apesanteur et flottaient entre les nuages plus ou moins gris. Elles s'assirent sur un des matelas vaporeux et la hollow prit les mains de la rousse.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant de mal.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Balty l'observa, navrée, mais un sourire vint tout de même fendre son visage.

« Il faut que je t'explique notre situation. »

Orihime s'installa confortablement sur le nuage, prête à faire marcher ses neurones.

« Je ne peux pas sortir, parce que tu ne peux pas enlever ton enveloppe charnelle. Il existe une seule alternative. Si tu laisses tes sentiments et tes instincts prendre le dessus sur ta raison, tu peux créer une énergie si forte que tu vas réussir à séparer ton âme et ton corps. Seulement dans ce cas, alors je pourrais sortir.

- Mais si je sépare mon corps et mon âme…

- Tu vas « mourir », du moins, ton corps. »

Orihime se mordit la lèvre. Ulquiorra ne voudrait jamais qu'elle se sacrifie, si jamais elle le pouvait…

Balty vit bien que cette option dérangeait la jeune fille, elle décida de changer de thème.

« Sinon, pour éviter que ton corps faiblisse à cause de ma présence, il faut que tu t'entraînes avec tes pouvoirs actuels et que tu deviennes plus forte. »

La rouquine réfléchit pendant de longues minutes et releva la tête, les yeux remplis d'une lueur rebelle.

« Si un jour, j'ai besoin de ta force, est-ce que tu me la prêteras ? »

Balty étira un immense sourire psychédélique.

« Evidemment, ma reine ! »

**Somewhere dans un bled paumé en Allemagne**

« P'tain, t'es sûr que c'est ici ? »

Gin haussa les épaules. Oui, ils étaient bien au Marsstraße 666. Il toqua énergiquement à la porte. Une magnifique femme blonde leur ouvrit et les dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce que viennent faire des Arrancars ici ? »

Elle parlait un japonais parfait, mais son ton était plus qu'agressif. Gin et Grimmjow restèrent interloqués, comment avait-elle vu qu'ils portaient un gigaï ?

« Nous venons sur ordre de notre maître, Aizen Sosuke. Nous aimerions avoir une audience avec votre reine. »

La séduisante créature les observa un moment et les invita à la suivre. Ils descendirent un interminable escalier et arrivèrent devant une immense porte.

« Attendez ici. »

Le Shinigami et l'Espada attendirent pendant de longues minutes dans l'anti-chambre. Après avoir descendu les escaliers, ils avaient traversé un village noyé dans le soleil couchant et étaient entrés dans une demeure vaste et en très bon état. Des servantes et des domestiques dotés d'une beauté surnaturelle passaient devant eux, les bras chargés de cartons, de dossiers ou de linges sans leur jeter un regard.

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit et la femme les fit entrer pour les laisser à nouveau seuls.

Une autre femme les attendait. Elle était de dos, elle portait une robe verte pâle comme on en portait à la Renaissance et ses cheveux ébènes étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqué.

Elle se retourna et ses yeux émeraudes transpercèrent les deux compères. Ils la saluèrent d'une révérence élégante et se relevèrent.

Grimmjow dévisagea la jeune femme, il était paralysé.

« Je sais que vous servez Aizen Sosuke. Quel que soit son plan, sa stratégie ou bien sa demande, je refuse. Je gouverne peut-être les Enfers, mais je ne complote pas avec les hommes dans son genre. Les gens comme lui termine dans mon royaume, là s'arrêtent nos collaborations. »

Gin ne répondit rien, au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Pas d'entente possible, ça l'enchantait ! Il n'avait pas osé regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, son aura l'étouffait, mais Grimmjow, lui, ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la reine. L'albinos le tira jusqu'à l'anti-chambre, après avoir poliment salué la jeune fille.

La bleuté reprit conscience et s'arracha de la poigne ferme de son supérieur.

« On s'en va.

- Putain, t'as pas remarqué ?

- De quoi ?

- C'est le portrait craché du Quatro !

- Boaf, elle est pâle et les cheveux noirs, c'est tout.

- NAAN ! Je te jure que c'est Ulquiorra en femme ! »

Gin fronça les sourcils, Grimmjow avait l'air d'y croire dur comme fer.

« Fait pas la connerie d'all-

- FAUT QU'J'EN SOIS SÛR ! »

L'albinos ne put esquisser le moindre geste, le chaton avait déjà rouvert la porte et cognait ses deux poings sur le bureau de la jeune femme qui releva doucement les yeux sans changer d'expression. Gin observa correctement, cette fois. C'est vrai qu'elle était la copie conforme d'Ulquiorra. Ils avaient le même manque d'expressions sur leurs visages et les mêmes yeux verts qui vous donnaient envie de partir en courant…

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Quel est votre lien de parenté avec Ulquiorra Schiffer, Quatro Espada ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent énormément. Elle se releva, terrifiée mais avec beaucoup de sang-froid. Elle cacha son visage avec ses mains, ses épaules tremblotèrent, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres roses.

Un ange passa, enfin, un diablotin passa…

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, elle était magnifique avec son visage de poupée de marbre. Sa voix claire et puissante zébra la pièce.

« Je suis Lina Schiffer, la sœur benjamine d'Ulquiorra. »

* * *

_VOILAAA ! _

_Et oui, j'ai encore osé couper à un endroit stratégique :P _

_Bon, je préviens tout de suite ! _

_Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite, parce que je pars en vacances sans internet et je pense pas pouvoir écrire un chapitre complet d'ici la fin de cette semaine..._

_Va falloir prendre votre mal en patience pour savoir la suite xD_

**REVIEWS ? :D**


	22. Late night and other sun

*Ulquiorra et Grimmjow arrivent, tenant une masse sanguinolente au bout d'une corde*

- On vous la ramène, parce que sinon elle va se faire tuer.

- Mouais, 'fin, c'est chiant, parce qu'on encore s'faire maltraiter -.-°

Huuumpf ! Héhawer hoi !

- Plait-il ?

- Faut p't'êtes plus enlever le baillon, nan ?

- Effectivement.

*enlève le foulard*

DETACHEZ-MOI !

- Okay, okay ! 3,2,1 GO GO GO ! *les deux se barrent en courant*

BANDE DE P'TITS SALAUPIOTS ! *se retourne, voit les lectrices*

Yuurk ! SOOOOOOOOORRY !

Je pense que l'histoire du kidnapping organisé par trois Marsiens **(Chaussange, si tu passes par là :P) **ne vous intéresse pas... (En plus, c'est trop vrai ! cf le speech à la fin du chap')

Vraiment ! Excusez-moi, mais ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné beaucoup de fil à retordre !

J'avais pas trop trop le temps, non plus, donc ça n'a rien arrangé ! Mais don't worry and be happy ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié !

Malgré : Pas mal d'heures de conduite, des profs cons avec des devoirs et des contrôles cons, un Concert de la mort qui tue que je m'en suis toujours pas remise, la course au cadeau, des sorties avec le lycée et entre copines et j'en passe certainement...

S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas tout de suite, pleeeease !

Bref.

Lady-Witherdale : Merci pour ta review ! 100% d'accord avec toi ! Le prochain avion pour Tokyo avec moi ? On va lui expliquer à Kubo-sama ! Bwahahahaha !

Chaussange : Je préfère Mario :P T'as pas eu de migraines, j'espère ! O.o NAAAAAN ! Pas de sucre pour le minet ! Pour le comment du pourquoi sur Balty, c'est dans ce chapitre ^^ On va faire clair, tu m'aimes parce que... euh... Tu verras dans ce chap' :P

Xiara : Deux phrases de Fatal Bazooka ? Naaaan ! Si ? Explications ! Hopopop ! Sinon, merci pour ta review !

Saygi-Sama : Hé oui, ta review m'a plu, en même temps, j'adoooore les sushis ! Euh, 'scuse, les reviews xD Faut pas aimer Aizen, c'est une vieille carcasse toute pourrite !

Lina : C'est là ! C'est tout chaud, tout frais de cet après-midi ! ;)

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

XXI. Late night and other sun

« Et voilà, maintenant, vous savez toute l'histoire. »

Lina Schiffer reposa sa tasse et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Elle avait écouté Gin et soupira.

« Sieur Jaggerjack, je vous prierais de bien remettre ce vase à sa place. Il est âgé de plusieurs siècles maintenant.

Ouais, mais j'me posais une question : pourquoi il est fermé vot'truc ?

Aimeriez-vous sentir les cendres de ma défunte mère ? »

Grimmjow pâlit et reposa l'urne brusquement. Il se rassit aux côtés de Gin qui essayait de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Votre récit me touche. Dois-je comprendre que mon refus vous aide dans votre rébellion ?

Vous êtes très perspicace.

Enchantée de vous l'entendre dire. »

Le bleuté se retint de glousser. Elle ? Enchantée ? Avec une tête pareille ? Pas de doute, c'était bien la sœur de son frère.

« Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais-

Rooh, putin, Gin ! T'fais chier, vas-y franco !

Crétin, c'est une Lady.

Et alors ?

…

PIS, C'EST QUI L'CRETIN ?

Ah, j'me disais aussi que t'avais pas réagi comme un forcené. »

Grimmjow allait se jeter sur l'albinos qui se foutait décidément clairement de sa tête, quand un rire cristallin l'arrêta. Lina n'arrivait pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage tellement elle rigolait. Les deux invités ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés.

« Excusez-moi, mais depuis le début, ça m'amuse de vous voir vous acharnez à me parler correctement !

Gneuh ?

Je parle comme tout le monde ! Lady ou pas, je sais vivre en rapport à mon époque. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lina. »

Grimmjow étira un sourire victorieux.

« Et maintenant, c'est qui le crétin ? »

Gin sentit ses épaules s'affaisser pendant que le Sexta se roulait par terre.

« Vous vouliez savoir quelque chose, il me semble.

Ah oui ! Vous avez tout de suite sut que nous travaillions pour Aizen et-

Nous ne sommes pas idiots. Les personnes accréditées à ouvrir les portes des Enfers ont autant d'énergie spirituelle que vous.

Vous êtes donc des…

Shinigamis. Mon mari, celui qu'on appelle Lucifer et « Dieu » sont les frères de votre Roi. C'est Dieu qui m'a appris pour Aizen et pour le sort des Arrancars. J'ai fait des recherches et c'est comme cela que j'ai retrouvé Ulquiorra.

Pourquoi t'l'as pas aidé en l'cherchant dans c'trou à rats?

La diplomatie m'en empêche. Par contre, j'ai totalement le droit de refuser une union et mon beau-frère l'a aussi fait avant moi.

Quelque chose m'échappe. »

Gin ouvrit un peu les yeux et fixa son interlocutrice.

« Pourquoi Aizen est-il venu demander une alliance si vous êtes de la famille du Roi ?

Parce que ce lien de parenté entre « Lucifer », « Dieu » et « Bouddha » a toujours été et restera secrète. Dans la religion européenne, Lucifer est l'ennemi number one de Dieu. Imaginez si les gens savaient qu'ils sont en fait frères et s'entendent à merveille ! Les règles et la menace des Enfers ne vaudraient plus rien ! Queue de chie ! Nada ! Nichts ! Nothing !

Donc Aizen l'ignore.

Il y a très peu de gens qui le savent. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et saluèrent la maîtresse des lieux avant de reprendre l'escalier, sans oublier la lettre qu'Aizen réclamait. Alors qu'ils allaient disparaître derrière la porte, Lina les interpella.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez faire une dernière chose pour moi ? »

**Monde intérieur d'Orihime**

Orihime se redressa.

« J'ai encore une question.

I'm listening.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas méchante ? »

Balty la dévisagea et éclata de rire. Elle essaya de se reprendre les larmes aux yeux.

« Houhouhouhou ! Tu me compares à Shiro ou what ?

Been, c'est que... C'est-à-dire que vous êtes tous les deux des Hollows et-

Hihihihi, j'ai compris. Shiro n'est pas méchant, il est juste sadique. Nous ne sommes de vrais Hollows, puisqu'il faut être un mort oublié pour en être un. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, ni celui d'Ichi, j'me trompe ?

Non.

L'« espèce » de Shiro représente les envies les plus profondes et primaires de l'humain.

Ça veut dire qu'au fond de lui, Ichigo veut être sadique ?

C'est encore plus profond que ça, il n'est même pas au courant, mais en gros, c'est ça.

Mais tu as parlé de Shiro, ça veut dire que-

Que pour nous, c'est encore autre chose. Ouais, c'est compliqué. »

Balty prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis ce qu'il te manque. Je suis ta force. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu devienne plus forte, mais le plus important c'est que tu arrives à contrôler tes sentiments. Tout est lié. Si tu maîtrises tes sentiments, alors tu serais beaucoup plus forte. D'accord ?

Okay !

Hop, file. »

Orihime ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le nuage sur lequel elle était couché. Elle rouvrit ses mirettes et aperçut le regard inquiet d'Ulquiorra. Ichigo était déjà revenu et râlait envers Shiro. Le brun s'approcha.

« Tout va bien ? »

Orihime hocha la tête et se retourna vers Shinji. Elle ne voyait que cette solution pour devenir plus forte.

« Shinji, est-ce que tu pourrais m'entraîner, s'il te plaît ? »

**Quelques jours plus tard**

« Ne retiens pas tes coups sous prétextes que je suis ton amie ! »

Shinji soupira, en face de lui, Orihime venait enfin de piquer sa crise.

« Bon sang ! Comment tu veux que je progresse si tu ne te bats pas sérieusement ? Tu crois peut-être qu'Aizen va faire pareil ?

Calme-toi, Orihime.

Non ! Si je voulais travailler comme ça, j'aurais demandé à Ulquiorra ! »

Oui, bon d'accord, elle marquait un point, là. Shinji se concentra et se jeta sur la rouquine avec la hargne du combat. Elle se protégea et répondit violemment. En quelques jours, son niveau de combat s'était largement amélioré, mais elle restait faible. C'est pourquoi elle passait ses journées avec les Vizards, affrontant tour à tour Shinji et Ichigo qui avait insisté pour être de la partie.

La lame s'approcha dangereusement du visage de la rousse. Elle l'évita de justesse, il fallait qu'elle fasse vraiment attention.

« Stop, c'est bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Merci, Shinji. »

Orihime partit dans une petite chambre qui lui servait de vestiaire. Elle enleva sa tenue qui n'avait pas été épargnée par les combats.

« Bonne à mettre aux ordures. »

Elle soupira et se tourna vers le miroir avec un tube de crème. Elle était couverte de gros bleus et de quelques cicatrices. Elle étala la crème sur les ecchymoses et se mit du fond de teint pour cacher les égratignures sur son visage et son cou.

Il ne fallait pas qu'Ulquiorra voit ça, il pourrait s'inquiéter et il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations que de simples bleus...

**Le lendemain**

Tatsuki vagabondait dans Karakura, elle s'ennuyait. Elle s'arrêta devant une pâtisserie, attirée par un gâteau qu'elle décida d'acheter pour le partager avec Orihime. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues.

Comme avant.

La karatéka ressortit, toute contente et partit d'un bond pas vers les banlieues quand elle fut brusquement tirée dans une ruelle sombre. Elle ne voyait rien, mais commença à jeter coups de pieds et de poings dans le tas, en prenant garde de ne pas abîmer le précieux gâteau.

« AÏÏÏÏE ! Nan, mais ça va pas la tête, 'spèce de folle-dingue !

Arrêtes de gueuler, toi...

Nan, mais t'es sûre que c'est elle ?

Mais ouiii ! Laisse-la redescendre, maintenant. »

La brute qui avait empoigné la jeune fille par le col et collée très haut contre un mur pour discuter tranquillement, la lâcha. Elle atterrit sur les fesses en maugréant. Devant elle se tenait trois hommes qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam.

« C'est toi, Tatsuki ?

Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

Réponds, putaaaain !

Oui, c'est moi ! Content ?

T'peux nous emmener chez Ulquiqui ?

Vous lui voulez quoi ?

Oui ou merde ?

T'lui veux quoi ?

Oui ou non, bordel de merde ?

J'bougerais pas tant qu'tu m'diras pas pourquoi !

'Taaaain, les gonzesses, j'te jure ! C'pour lui faire une surprise !

Bah voilà. Fallait le dire avant, suivez-moi, bande de crétins.

C'EST QUI L'CRETIN ?

Je crois que c'est toi qu'elle vise... »

**Chez nos amoureux, excusez-moi, colocataires**

« Oh, regardes, ça c'était pendant le voyage de classe de 6ème !

C'est Kurosaki ?

Oui, trop choupi, hein ?

Un-hun. »

Ulquiorra refoula un micro-sourire. Il avait un nouveau point de pression, oui ! Il imagina sans peine la tête du Capitaine de la Sixième en voyant cette photo. Niark niark.

Orihime arrivait avec un autre album quand on sonna à la porte.

« Tiens, qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ? »

Ulquiorra se tassa sur le canapé. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?

La rouquine ouvrit la porte et découvrit une Tatsuki très en colère.

« Hime, s'il te plait, rassure-moi, ces trois boulets ne sont pas tes amis. »

Orihime jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son amie et découvrit un Starrk ronflant dans les rosiers et un Gin qui retenait tant bien que mal un Grimmjow qui essayait d'étrangler leur guide.

« J'ai bien peur que si... Qu'est-ce vous faîtes ici ? »

S'ils étaient tous les trois, là, cela voulait dire qu'Aizen...

« Pchhht ! Moins fort ! Il est où ?

Qui ça ? Ulquiorra ? Dans le sal-

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

JOYEEEEEUX ANNIIIIIIVERSAIRE ! » beuglèrent les trois Arrancars.

Orihime se tourna vers son coloc', choquée.

« C'est ton anniversaire ? Et tu me l'as pas dit ?

Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Pas l'intérêt ? Mais c'est le jour le plus important dans la vie !

Je ne vois pas en quoi prendre un an de plus est important quand on vit pendant une éternité, en plus, ce n'est pas mon véritable anniversaire. »

Orihime le regarda sans comprendre. Grimmjow arriva et passa son bras autour du cou du Cuatro.

« On s'en fout ! C'est la date à laquelle tu es né en tant qu'Arrancar ! Ça veut dire que c'est mon anniv' aussi et si j'ai bien compris, dans le monde des humains, les 18ans ça se fête au bar avec des filles !

Grimm' a raison ! Je vais prévenir tout le monde, allez vous préparer.

Et Aizen ?

En train de décuver, pépère. On a touuuute la soirée ! »

Ulquiorra soupira, c'était la même chose tous les ans : tout le monde finissait ivres-morts. Orihime passa devant lui, tout sourire. Non, cette année était différente puisqu'elle était là. Il partit dans sa chambre en chantonnant un air qu'il avait entendu sur une radio rock :

_**A revolution has begun today for me inside**_

_**The ultimate defense is to pretend**_

_**Revolve around yourself just like an ordinary man**_

_**The only other option is to forget (1)  
**_

**Au bar, quelques heures plus tard (oui, j'adore faire des ellipses) **

Ulquiorra se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Les verres commençaient déjà à s'accumuler sur la petite table et tout le monde s'amusait. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Orihime et Tatsuki qui dansaient sur la piste, beaucoup d'hommes LA regardaient et ça, c'était innacteptable ! Euh, inacceptable ! Il essaya de se lever, mais Gin arriva à ce moment et le refit tomber.

« Hééé ! HIIIIME ! Rabulles ! Euh, raloules ! Rooh, viens ! »

La jeune fille arriva en marchant pas très droit. Sûrement l'effet des 15cm de talons qu'elle avait aux pieds. Ou des nombreux verres qu'elle avait dans le nez. Au choix.

« Hmm, c'est pourquoi ?

Nan, rien, en fait, c'est pour Ulqui, mais t'peux rester, j'pense que ça va vite te concerner.

Nieu ?

Laisse tomber. »

L'albinos sortit une enveloppe et la tendit au brun. Ulquiorra l'ouvrit et découvrit deux billets d'avion pour l'Allemagne. Le départ était prévu pour dans trois jours. Malgré l'alcool, il comprit que le second billet était pour Orihime qui regardait les morceaux de papier.

« Mais c'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir me faire visiter, hein !

Tout ce que tu veux. »

Il s'assura que personne ne les voyaient et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accouda sur le torse finement musclé et lui fit une pichenette sur le nez, la mine boudeuse.

« T'es vraiment un gros cachottier ! C'est ton anniversaire et j'ai aucun cadeau.

Le simple fait d'être là avec moi est amplement suffisant. Et puis, on part en voyage, rien que toi et moi, on pouvait pas me faire de plus beau cadeau. »

Émue, la jeune fille se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Cuatro.

« Pfff, que des connewies ! »

Bien sûr, le seul qui avait tout vu était Grimmjow. Il laissa son regard vagabonder et aperçut une charmante femelle seule au bar qui semblait s'ennuyer comme l'expliquait le tas de verres vides qui s'amoncelaient à côté d'elle.

Le bleuté se leva et avança d'un pas décidé vers elle.

« Salut, la d'moizelle !

Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

On peut plus parler ?

J'parle pas aux alcoolo. »

Grimmjow eut un sourire dément. Cette fille lui résistait ? Encore plus marrant !

« Qui t'dit qu'j'suis un alocolique ? Euh, alcoolique ?

Ta tête ? Ta belle gueule ? Ah nan, attends, ça me revient... TON HALEINE !

T'peux parler !

Quoi ?

T'as vu tout c'que tu picoles ?

Ouais, p't'être ! Mais j'ai toujours les idées claires, moua ! Môssieur ?

Grimmjow. Enfin Grimm' pour les intimes.

Bah, ce sera Grimminou.

Mais na-

Tu discutes, en plus ?

Grmf.

Moi, c'est Chaussange. Garçon ! La même chose pour Grimminou ! »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« En fait, ramène carrément la bouteille, c'est du lourd, là !

J'parie que j'tiens mieux la vodka que toi.

T'es sûr que tu veux parier ?

Yep !

Okay. »

Elle haussa les épaules et bu une gorgé, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Une heure plus taaard**

« T'AS PERDUUUU !

Meuh naan !

Si si si si ! Fait pas l'mauvais joueur ! Un pari est un pari !

Okay, okay ! Mais arrêtes de beugler ! »

Le bleuté disparu quelques instants et revint couvert de Nutella et de papier cadeau avec une pancarte :

_**Rien que pour Chaussange !**_

* * *

_**(1) R-evolve de 30 Seconds To Mars**_**(pour ceux/celles qui connaissent pas, allez écouter, c'est juste trop aaaaw !)**

****Bon, bah, voilà que j'ai envie de dire ! Promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt :)

En attendant, passez faire un tour sur mon profil et laissez un p'tit message !

Et puis, comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai intégré un "défi" que Chaussange m'avait suggéré y a pas mal de temps, alors si vous voulez faire un p'tit coucou dans une situation spéciale (pas trop zarbi non plus, hein !), faites-en part !

Allez, hop ! Bon Rutsch comme on dit par chez moi !

_**ET BONNE ANNEE 2012 A TOUS MES PETITS LECTEURS QUE JE N'OUBLIE PAS 3**_


	23. Love, Tears and You

_*Grimmjow et Ulquiorra tirent Margauxx68 par la peau du cou, l'attachent à un poteau et distribuent des tomates, des pierres et des m&m's périmés à la foule en colère*_

_Grimminou : Bon, et maintenant, vous pouvez vous venger._

_*La foule en furie commence à viser l'auteure.*_

_STOOOOP ! Si vous me tuez, vous aurez pas la suite !_

_*mouvement en suspens*_

_ET vous voulez lire la suite, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Oui ? Oui ! Bon, Grimminou, détache-moi. _

_Grimminou *qui voit son plan pour se débarrasser de la folle tomber à l'eau* : Mais...mais..._

_Exécution !_

_Grimminou : Grmpf !_

_*se masse les poignets et se jette à genoux par terre*_

_JE SUIS DESOLEE !_

_Je sais que le dernier chapitre remonte à décembre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre..._

_Heureusement que Chaussange était là pour me menacer ^^ C'est elle qu'il faut remercier._

_Bon, les RAR : _

_Chaussange : T'es folle ! XD Mais je veux bien Grimminou comme ami aussi *rire sadique et regard lubrique* L'autre, là ! Elle s'y croit déjà ! Un salon VIP, rien que ça ? Et beeen !_

_Chaussange (again) : Wouhouhou ! La centième review ! Vite, du champagne !:D Et oui, j'ai mis du Thirty (un peu obligé, hein ^^) et puis elle trop raaaaah ! *dead* Oui, je viens baver avec toi sur Jared et on va rejoindre Camille sur le plateau ;)_

_Ludivinne : Bienvenue, jeune padawan ! Si tu ne les voyais pas faire ça, alors c'est que je t'ai surprise et ça, c'est coool xD Et je ne suis (presque) pas sadique, voilà la suite !_

_Lily : *court partout en hurlant comme une folle* Bienvenue à toi aussi, jeune pousse de soja ! Contente que mon esprit tordu te plaise^^_

_Agrond : Tu as lu dans mon esprit... AVOUES ! XD Et bien, on va voir si tes hypothèses sont juste, mais je vais prendre ton livre sur la torture, hein ! Pas que j'ai pas confiance, mais on sait jamais avec ces huluberlus..._

_Caullioteuh:Tu n'es pas morte, j'espère, parce que la suite est là ! Faut pas être jalouse ! On t'écrit une fic, parce que tu l'as demandé, alors chut xD_

_Bon, et bien..._

_BONNE LECTURE ! _

* * *

XXII : Love, Tears and You

_I want to hide, I want to tear down the walls that hold me inside.  
I want to reach out and touch the flame.  
Where the streets have no name._

I want to feel, sunlight on my face, see that dust cloud disappear without a trace.  
I want to take shelter from the poison rain.  
Where the streets have no name.

Orihime sentait le vrombissement des réacteurs. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers le hublot. Le soleil se levait et les nuages prenaient des teintes incroyables. La rouquine soupira. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Ulquiorra dormait sur son épaule, serein. Elle le regarda, il avait l'air d'un enfant quand il dormait.

Elle sera un peu plus ses doigts contre ceux de son chéri et sourit. Maintenant, là, tout de suite, leurs problèmes étaient loin.

Pas d'entraînement.

Pas de Shinigami.

Pas d'Arrancar.

Pas d'Hollow.

Pas d'Aizen.

Juste eux. Lui et elle. Ulquiorra et Orihime.

Un couple d'adolescents ordinaires qui allaient « rendre visite à la famille germanique » du brun.

«_ Chers passagers._

_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir reprendre vos places et d'attacher vos ceintures. Notre appareil vient bientôt se poser à l'aéroport de Francfort sur le Main. La température extérieure est de -1°C. Nous vous prions de bien rester assis jusqu'à l'arrêt total de l'appareil. _

_L'équipage du vol 30S203 vous souhaite un agréable séjour. _»

Orihime ouvrit des yeux ronds. Voilà pourquoi elle aurait dû prendre l'allemand comme cours.

_Where the streets have no name  
Where the streets have no name  
We're still building  
Then burning down love, burning down love  
And when I go there, I go there with you !  
It's all I can do. _

« Euuh, t'es vraiment sûr qu'on ne sait pas trompé ?

- Oui. Le chauffeur du taxi a dit que c'était ici.

- Certes, mais ton allemand a quelques siècles et... »

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers une jeune femme.

Blonde. Yeux bleus. Une vraie armoire à glace nourrie à la Wurst et à la choucroute.

_« Excusez-moi, madame-  
- Mademoiselle !_

_- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, pourriez-vous m'indiquer une rue, s'il vous plait ?_

_- Bien sûr. Dîtes-moi, jeune homme, vous ressemblez beaucoup à la famille Schiffer qui a bâti notre chère ville.  
- J'ai effectivement quelques racines du côté de mon père, mais je ne suis jamais venu ici. Où se trouve la Marsstraße 666 ?  
- Continuez tout droit et tournez à gauche dans 500m.  
- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle.  
- De rien, jeune homme. Appréciez bien votre séjour ici avec votre amie.  
- Merci, au revoir ! »_

Ulquiorra prit la main de sa douce silencieusement et afficha un grand sourire.

« Alors ?

- Mon _Hochdeutsch_ est tout sauf poussiéreux.

- J'ai jamais dit ça !

- Tu l'as insinué. C'est pire. »

Orihime prit un air faussement offensé.

« Sérieusement, Ulquiorra, où est notre hôtel ?

- Par-là.

- Dis, ça doit faire bizarre de revenir dans un endroit que tu as bien connu, mais qui n'y ressemble plus.

- Si, un peu, mais tu es là, alors c'est sans importance.

- T'es mignon !"

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et trouvèrent la porte recherchée.

Une jeune femme les accueillit et les invita a la suivre d'un geste. Ils descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent les lieux. Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils, cette demeure, c'était...

" Joyeux anniversaire avec un peu de retard, Ulquiquiiiiii !"

Une ombre s'abattit sur Ulquiorra.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Je suis si contente de te revoir ! "

La jeune femme releva la tête avec un grand sourire et le visage en larmes. Le brun resta stupéfait et Orihime toussa, pas vraiment sûre d'elle.

" Ulquiorra, qui est-ce ?

- Ma petite sœur.

- Lina ?"

L'Arrancar hocha la tête. Lina se retourna vers la rousse et cette dernière admira la ressemblance parfaite entre les deux êtres.

" Ulqui, qui est-ce ?

- Mon cœur. "

Orihime rougit de plaisir. Si ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, ça ! Lina l'observa, curieuse et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

" Je suis heureuse pour toi, Ulquiorra et pour toi aussi, Cœur.

- Je m'appelle Orihime.

- Je me disais aussi que tu devais avoir un prénom ! "

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Lina les invita a entrer. Ulquiorra se figea a nouveau. Sa petite sœur le remarqua.

" Ce n'est pas l'originale, cette maison a été construite avec mes souvenirs. La vraie est toujours au sommet de la colline qui domine le village, mais ce ne sont plus que de vieilles ruines qu'on dit maudites..."

Ulquiorra soupira, mélancolique. Il entra dans la demeure où il avait grandit et où il était mort. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs les plus lointain. Tout, sauf qu'à présent, la maison luxueuse était remplie de... Euh... De quoi au juste ?

" Lina, ou sommes-nous exactement ?

- Bienvenue en Enfer ! "

Orihime pâlit, les Enfers ?

" P-p-pardon ?

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications.

Je suis la Reine des Enfers, j'ai épousé le Diable. Il n'y a rien de plus a expliquer. Enfin, par pour l'instant. "

Le beau brun haussa les épaules devant la mine surprise de sa douce. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Lina s'approcha et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de son frère qui eu une réaction surprenante ? Il la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Un groupe de shinigamis-démons-serviteurs-on-sait-pas-trop-ce-que-c'est l'entoura, armé jusqu'aux dents pour protéger leur reine.

« Retournez à vos postes. Tout va bien. »

La belle brune se détacha de la poigne de son ainé et lui lança un regard noir.

« Oui, je suis sûre, alors tu viens et tu discutes pas. »

Son ton autoritaire et froid laissa à nouveau place à la bonne humeur de la jeune femme.

« Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre ! »

Orihime et Ulquiorra firent semblant de ne pas voir le clin d'oeil concupiscent que Lina leur avait lancé. Elle ouvrit une porte et Orihime entra, fascinée, suivie par Ulquiorra qui reconnaissait sa chambre avec une émotion bien cachée sous son teint de marbre. Lina eu un grand sourire et quitta la pièce en murmurant une dernière fois à son frère.

« Dans une heure, n'oublies pas. »

Elle disparut dans l'ombre. Ulquiorra se retourna vers sa petite amie qui semblait être dans un vrai conte de fée. Il l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa. La rouquine fut agréablement surprise.

« Que d'ardeur, aujourd'hui ! , sourit-elle

- Tu râles ?

- Moi ? Jamais ! »

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres à nouveau. Puis, Ulquiorra s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain adjacente, pendant qu'Orihime rêvassait sur le grand lit (un maxi-king-size de « deutsche Qualität », comme dans la pub Opel !). Lorsque le jeune homme sortit, il était habillé d'un magnifique ensemble en velours bleu nuit. Elle le regarda, ébahie. Il ressemblait à un noble de la Renaissance, au prince charmant auquel elle avait si souvent pensé quand elle était petite fille. Il ajusta son col et ses manches dans un geste princier, se retourna vers elle et sourit.

« Enlève cette expression de ton visage. On dirait une gamine de trois ans. Ou une groupie devant l'image de son chanteur préféré. »

La rouquine éclata de rire et à nouveau, ce rire résonna comme une symphonie de Beethoven dans les oreilles de l'Arrancar.

« Bon, je vais y aller...

- Où ?

- Je dois voir quelqu'un avec Lina, je dois régler une vieille histoire.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Devant la tête boudeuse d'Orihime, il se rattrappa in-extremis.

« Tu n'es pas habillée pour sortir.

- Hein ?! S'il te plait ! Je suis en jean, baskets !

- Justement, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te transforme en vraie princesse. »

Elle sauta à son cou pour le remercier et il s'éclipsa, tourmenté par ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, trois jeunes filles entrèrent avec un grand sourire. Orihime, un peu intimidé se laissa faire. Les trois sœurs démones la lavèrent, la coiffèrent, la maquillèrent et l'habillèrent. Elles reculèrent d'un pas pour voir le résultat et applaudirent de joie.

« C'est...

-...juste...

-...génial ! »

Orihime découvrit son reflet dans le miroir et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour réprimer un cri de surprise.

Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés dans un chignon sophistiqué d'où tombaient des mèches bouclés. Ses yeux gris semblaient être encore plus clairs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, les sœurs les avaient cernés de noir et avaient rougi les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille. Elle fit virevolter la jolie robe en satin bleu clair, où perles et dentelles dansaient joyeusement.

Orihime se retourna vers les démones et les serra dans ses bras.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

Les trois jeunes filles, surprises par cette marque d'affection venant d'une princesse, partirent avec un petit sourire timide et en se demandant pourquoi une demoiselle aussi frêle pouvait avoir d'aussi gros bleus sur le corps.

A nouveau seule et fière de son apparence, Orihime décida d'attendre le retour de son bien-aimé en furetant dans la chambre qui devait faire la taille de son appartement. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits et de scènes de la vie quotidienne de la famille Schiffer. Elle s'assit au petit bureau et ouvrit un tiroir, plus curieuse que jamais.

Elle en sortit un petit portrait où deux personnes y étaient représentées.

Un jeune homme aux yeux verts et une jeune femme blonde. Ils souriaient et se regardaient tendrement. Leurs doigts étaient entre-mêlés et deux cupidons tenaient une banderole en arrière-plan où un mot était joliment calligraphié.

Orihime sentit son cœur être comprimé, elle manqua d'air.

Ce n'était _pas_ possible.

Ulquiorra entra dans la chambre, fatigué. Il aperçut Orihime à son bureau qui tenait quelque chose. Elle était superbe, il s'approcha et voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se mit debout subitement. La chaise tomba et elle le regarda avec colère et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues roses. Elle jeta le portrait sur le lit avec rage. Le Cuatro essaya de lui attraper le poignet, mais elle se dégagea, se retourna et sortit en claquant la porte.

Il prit le portrait et le reconnu. Le beau gosse se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, après avoir envoyé le cadre contre un mur. Il se brisa en plusieurs morceaux, la toile se déchira, mais seule la banderole des cupidons resta intacte.

Là où était inscrit le mot « fiancés »...

Orihime n'avait pas erré très longtemps. L'endroit lui faisait un peu (beaucoup) peur et ses yeux embués ne l'aidaient pas à se repérer dans la pénombre. Elle avait donc décider de se réfugier sur un balcon, où seul le clair de lune pouvait la voir. Elle laissa sa tristesse exploser.

Comment avait-il put lui cacher _ça _?

Des _fiançailles_, ce n'était pas rien ! Même si cette fille devait être morte depuis belle lurette !

Orihime s'en voulut aussitôt de penser ainsi à une morte et redoubla en sanglots. Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Elle releva le menton et vit Lina qui lui souriait doucement. Elle s'assit aux côtés de la rousse.

« Ulquiorra a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré. La vie et la mort ne l'ont pas gâté.

- Je sais.

- Alors, tu sais aussi qu'il n'est pas très causant, mais très protecteur. »

La rouquine hocha la tête en reniflant.

« Je suppose que tu as appris pour sa fiancée.

- Oui. , répondit Orihime avec rancune.

- Ne lui en veut pas, il a voulu te protéger d'une fille perfide. »

Orihime se redressa, perplexe.

« Comment ça, perfide ?

- Elle a aidé notre oncle Siegfried pour l'embuscade où ma famille a été tués.

- Je... Il... Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle sentit une nausée violente lui tordre le ventre. Elle respira à fond, bouleversée.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ulquiorra m'a caché ça.

- Il se trouve que pour cette trahison, cette garce a été envoyée en Enfers. J'ai proposé à Ulquiorra de tirer cette affaire au clair pour qu'elle arrête de le hanter et qu'il puisse définitivement être avec toi. »

Orihime serra Lina dans ses bras et le sosie du cuatro essuya le noir sur les joues de la rousse.

« Merci. Merci pour tout, Lina. »

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre encore un long moment, seules sur le balcon pour admirer la lune qui semblait leur sourire.

Ulquiorra aussi regardait la lune. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi il avait caché un de ses souvenirs. Son visage pâle semblait être transparent sous les rayons argentés de l'astre lunaire.

Orihime ouvrit la porte et le Cuatro resta encore une fois en extase devant tant de beauté. Dans ses vêtements, elle semblait être de sang royal. Ils restèrent un long moment yeux dans les yeux, en silence, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Le noiraud inspira profondément et se lança.

« Je... Elle... Je suis désolé, je- »

Orihime leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Tu avais sûrement tes raisons. »

Ulquiorra pinça les lèvres. Le ton de la rouquine était sec, mais il la comprenait. Il lui avait menti et caché des choses. Elle avait le droit de lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, elle venait de disparaître dans la salle de bain, il soupira, se changea et se faufila dans les draps froids du grand lit. Il plia ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il sentit deux gouttes d'eau salée descendre sur ses joues et fut surpris par sa propre tristesse. Il était tellement absorbé par ses nouvelles émotions qui ne sentit pas Orihime qui s'était couchée à ses côtés. Elle essuya les larmes de son chéri et lui sourit.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, rassuré ? »

Il acquiesça et elle se retourna, il voulut lui toucher l'épaule, mais elle sursauta si fort qu'il retira vivement ses doigts. Lorsqu'il la sentit trembler, il la prit tout contre lui. Ulquiorra ne voulait pas qu'Aizen et le viol qu'il avait subir à Orihime vienne mettre de la distance entre eux-deux. Il berça le corps traumatisé entre ses bras et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rousse. Un long moment passa et Orihime sentit soudain les lèvres de l'Arrancar commencer à lui chatouiller la nuque et le doux son d'une voix atteignit ses oreilles.

« Tu sais, si je t'ai caché le fait que j'ai eu une fiancée, c'est parce que... Je pensais savoir ce qu'était l'amour et qu'elle était mon âme sœur, mais elle m'a trahie et trompé. Avec celui qui m'a tué, de surcroit. Elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie et elle n'y reviendra pas, parce que j'ai trouvé le vrai amour. Parce que je t'ai, toi. »

Orihime se retourna vers Ulquiorra et se colla à lui. Elle s'endormit sur les dernières paroles du brun qui passa la nuit à la regarder dormir...

« Parce que je t'aime... »

* * *

_La chanson en italique au début du chapitre s'appelle "Where the streets have no name", elle vient du groupe U2, mais je préfère la version de 30 Seconds To Mars (avec un gospel)_

* * *

_Voilààà ! _

_*sort les mouchoirs pour le public*_

_C'est qu'on s'approche de la fin, dis donc !_

_Grimm' : YEEEES ! _

_Vas-y, cache ta joie -_-_

_Ulqui : Cette torture va bientôt s'achever, enfin._

_Grimm' : *prit d'un vent de panique* H é ! La folle ! Je reviens, hein ?_

_J'saiiis paaas._

_Grimm : Nan, allez ! M'fais pas ça ! Au pire, tu m'mets à la place d'Ulquiqui avec la femelle !_

_Ulqui : Pardon ? *commence à pendre Grimm par le petit orteil avec un fil de pèche*_

_Grimm : 'Scuuuuuuse ! Hé ! L'auteure, tu m'aide ? PLEAAAASE ! _

_J'sais pas, je réfléchis..._

_Grimm : J't'apporte Ian Somerhalder sur un plateau d'argent !_

_*bave* Vrai ? Okaaaay !_

_*Grimm part en courant, poursuivi par Ulqui*_

_Bon, bah, à la prochaine ! _

_Et promis, j'essaierai d'écrire plus vite ! _


	24. Moments like this

_HELLOOOO ! _

_Je me sens un peu gênée de me présenter à vous qui me lisez (s'il y a encore des lecteurs) avec un si horrible retard. _

_Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais en étant sur cette fiction depuis deux ans, mon esprit s'est un peu lassé et il devient dur de trouver l'envie et le temps d'écrire, même si j'aime profondément les caractères que j'ai développé. Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre qui est, à mon avis, un des plus aboutis. _

_Je remercie du fond du coeur ma petite Chaussange qui me soutient depuis longtemps et qui a réussi à me motiver avec ses petits sms. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu rédiger ce chapitre car elle est LA SEULE à m'avoir donné son avis sur le dernier chapitre._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Moments like this

Le lendemain, Ulquiorra fut réveillé par les rayons d'un soleil rouge. Surpris, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il était d'un rouge sanglant. Comme s'il avait aspiré tout le sang d'un champ de bataille. Ulquiorra secoua la tête et baissa les yeux et là...

Il vit un jardinier avec une peau recouverte d'écailles et des ailes de dragons dans le dos. L'Arrancar fit un pas en arrière, tomba sur le matelas et fronça les sourcils.

_Ulquiorra, espèce de débile, t'as oublié que t'étais en Enfers ?_

Il passa sa main sur le visage en repensant à la veille. Il était ici pour oublier ses problèmes, pas pour en créer de nouveaux. A partir de maintenant, il ferait tout pour rendre Orihime heureuse. Il se retourna vers l'autre côté du lit et y découvrit des draps froids et vides.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Où était-elle ? L'avait-on kidnappée ? Séquestrée ? Torturée ? Tuée ? Pire ?

Il s'apprêtait à mener une enquête digne du FBI, mais il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui clapote dans la salle de bain. Le Cuatro ouvrit avec force et la porte claqua violemment. Orihime sursauta et se retourna en sous-vêtements vers son petit ami.

« Ulquiorra ?!

- Hime ?

- Sorry, tu dormais et... je...euh... »

La rouquine ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase sous le regard insistant du noiraud. Il fixait ses bleus qui s'étalaient sur sa peau pâle. Des marques bleues, vertes, jaunes et brunes sur tout son corps menu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

La voix de l'Arrancar était froide, mordante. Toutes ses bonnes intentions s'étaient évaporées.

« …

- Je t'ai posé une question. »

Orihime se mordit les joues.

« Je m'entraîne presque tous les jours après les cours avec Shinji.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! »

Le Cuatro s'était adouci, enfin, en surface seulement...

« Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes avant de te faire du mal. »

Orihime serra les dents. Voilà _pourquoi_ elle ne lui avait rien dit !

« Non.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'arrêterai pas ! Il faut que je devienne plus forte pour pouvoir me servir de la force de Balty, pour pouvoir me protéger et aussi ceux que j'aime !

- Mais je suis là pour te protéger ! »

Orihime vit rouge et elle craqua. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues et elle criait à en avoir mal aux cordes vocales.

« Ah oui ?! Et si Aizen revient ? La dernière fois, t'as pu me protéger ? T'as réussi à l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a fait ? »

L'Arrancar ne dit rien, tellement sa surprise était immense.

« Je me suis faite violée, Ulquiorra ! Violée ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir toujours sale, toujours trop mal pour toi ? Tu sais, ce que c'est cette douleur qu'on arrive pas à effacer et cette peur qui te colle à la peau ? Alors oui ! J'apprends à me défendre pour quand tu n'es pas là comme ça, ça recommencera pas ! »

Elle laissa Ulquiorra en plan, prit sa robe et partit dans se changer. Non, elle n'arrêterait jamais. Sinon, comment pourrait-elle expliquer à Aizen que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange très très froid ?

**Hueco Mondo**

Grimmjow soupira. Il releva la tête de son oreiller et regarda par la fenêtre, il devait midi. Le bleuté s'ennuyait royalement. Depuis quelques temps, il ne se passait absolument rien. Aizen s'était enfermé dans son bureau, l'aveugle faisait le garde devant sa porte, même les autres Espadas étaient calmes. Tout était trop calme.

« GRIIIIIIIIIIIIMJOOOOW ! »

Le Sexta fit un bond et atterrit par terre, comme à son habitude. Marielle déboula dans sa chambre, essoufflée et l'air profondément inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu-

- Pas le temps ! »

Elle lui attrapa la main et se remit à courir en le tirant, mais Grimmjow s'arrêta et l'attira vers lui. Il l'enlaça contre son torse, elle releva le nez et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le bleuté s'approcha et leurs nez s'effleurèrent.

« Grimmjow ! »

Marielle le repoussa.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux pas, bordel !

- Je... Pas ici... Suis-moi sans poser de questions. »

Le Sexta haussa les épaules et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, frustré.

Mais ils n'avaient pas vu la caméra.

Mais ils n'avaient pas vu qu'on les surveillait.

Aizen ricana. Il prit une tasse de thé brûlante. Il les avait tous eu. Il avait réussi à passer pour un ivrogne. Rien de plus simple que de mettre de l'eau à la place de la vodka et de jouer la comédie. Il allait bientôt tout savoir et il avait une alliée de taille.

Il but une gorgée et frissonna.

« Tamiko, nous allons devenir les maîtres du monde. »

Seul le silence lui répondit et une lueur folle traversa son regard. Son plan était parfait et il toucherait bientôt son but.

**Les Enfers**

Lina essaya de capter le regard de la rousse qui mangeait à sa droite dans un silence sans fond. Manque de bol, elle ne redressa même pas le nez de son assiette. Pareil pour Ulquiorra qui était assis à sa gauche. La brunette se demanda pourquoi son mari n'était pas là, pour une fois, ses blagues auraient été utiles. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère étouffante.

« Vous savez quel médicament il faut demander à la pharmacie quand on a un chat dans la gorge ?

- …

- …

- Un sirop pour ma toux ! Matou, ma toux... »

Elle soupira, l'ambiance, avant polaire, venait de basculer dans l'ère glaciaire. Lina observa les yeux à nouveau rougis de la rouquine et la mine renfrognée de son frère. Elle avait vaguement compris par bribes d'Orihime qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause du manque de confiance du brun. Il ne voyait pas que sa petite amie voulait et était devenue plus forte pour lui. La reine des Enfers reconnu le caractère bien trempé de son grand frère. Soudain, une idée lui frappa l'esprit. Elle allait provoquer une situation qui ouvrirait les yeux de la tête de mule. Un petit sourire machiavélique fit irruption sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge pour avoir un minimum d'attention.

« Bon, puisque nous avons fini le repas, je vous propose de visiter mon royaume. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un haussement d'épaules. Elle claqua la langue avec frustration.

« De toutes façons, nous n'aviez pas le choix. »

Ils se levèrent et Lina commença les explications pendant qu'ils descendaient dans les profondeurs de la terre, grâce à un ascenseur.

« Les Enfers sont divisés en trois parties, où les âmes sont réparties par rapport à leur niveau de culpabilité. Niveau 1, elles ne restent que trois siècles avant de se réincarner. Niveau 2, nous les gardons de trois à six siècles et le niveau 3 ne se réincarne jamais. Je vous emmène dans la deuxième partie, des gardes nous accompagnerons-

- Mais c'est là qu'est...

- Et alors, ça te dérange ? »

Ulquiorra se renfrogna à nouveau, il avait bien compris ce que sa petite sœur voulait faire. Lina reprit la parole.

« Surtout, ne vous laissez pas agacer par les moins que rien qui habitent ici. De toutes façons, quand nous descendons, mon mari ou moi, ils se tiennent à carreaux, c'est nous qui signons les autorisations de réincarnations, donc... »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un mouvement sec et les portes s'ouvrirent avec un grincement insupportable. Immédiatement, une troupe de six démons se présentèrent. Ils ressemblaient à des humains, mis à part le fait qu'ils possédaient des crocs, des oreilles pointues et une queue fourchue avec une belle fourrure noire. Un d'eux proposa sa main à Orihime pour qu'elle puisse descendre de la cabine et elle fut agréablement surprise des manières gentleman de ces êtres étranges. Elle se détendit d'un coup, alors que l'endroit ne s'y prêtait guère.

« Ces soldats sont l'élite de la strate inférieure, c'est pourquoi ils s'occupent de ce niveau. La strate supérieure a la charge de ceux qui ne se réincarnent pas. Ils n'obéissent qu'à mon mari, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vous emmener, sinon je vous aurai bien présenté Bonaparte ou Staline... »

Orihime la regarda, horrifiée. Cette femme était folle !

« C'était une blague ! Les plus dangereux sont dans des sections spéciales ! »

La rouquine observa le monde où elle se trouvait. Ils étaient dans une grotte, les parois ébènes allaient tellement haut qu'elle ne voyait pas le plafond. L'air sec était chargé de sons et de cris surprenants. La seule lumière qui éclairait la grotte était rouge sang. Orihime frissonna, elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans l'Apocalypse. Pourtant, en faisant plus attention, elle remarqua que l'ambiance était paradoxalement calme, voire apaisante. Lina, tout en avançant, présentait les différents établissements. L'hôpital, le centre de détention, le portail de réincarnation, les petites maisons. Ils rencontrèrent aussi des hommes et des femmes qui, sachant qu'ils étaient prisonniers pour quelques siècles, avaient fondé une famille.

« Que deviennent les enfants de ces unions ? »

Un homme répondit en souriant.

« Notre chère Reine les forment.

- A quoi ? »

Le démon qui avait aidé Orihime, se retourna.

« Nous prêtons allégeance à la famille royale.

- Alors, les démons sont...

- Des enfants nés en Enfers, oui. »

Tout s'expliquait, devenait plus clair et les éléments s'emboîtaient les uns dans les autres pour former un tout cohérent.

Orihime voulut se retourner pour rejoindre Ulquiorra, mais elle se rappela au dernier moment qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas suivi un entrainement contre lui, mais pour eux. Pour qu'ils puissent être enfin heureux. Lina s'approcha et elles continuèrent, bras dessus bras dessous.

Le groupe passa à côté de quelques personnes en train de faire des achats au marché. Soudain, une jeune femme blonde barra le passage. Les gardes la menacèrent de leurs lances, mais Lina s'interposa et Orihime sentit le torse d'Ulquiorra contre son dos. L'air se chargea d'électricité et la pression monta d'un cran. Un rire hautain et mauvais éclata dans le silence pesant.

« Alors, c'est elle ? C'est elle, celle que tu aimes ? Tu es descendu bien bas, mon petit Ulquiorra. »

Orihime se défit de la prise du brun qui se retenait d'exploser. La rouquine regarda l'étrangère qui recula.

« Vous devez être Hannah. »

Sa voix était froide, mais directe. Elle dévisagea celle qui recula d'un pas. Ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon, ses vêtements pauvres, ses yeux bleus écarquillés, Hannah n'en menait pas large face à la boule de colère qu'était devenue Orihime. L'humaine s'approcha et la toisa. La jeune blonde se mit à trembler et déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu'Orihime posa ses doigts fins sur son cou maigre.

« De quel droit me jugez-vous ainsi ? Vous qui avez trahit votre propre fiancé, l'avait jeté dans les bras de la mort et condamné à subir une éternité de souffrances. Connaissez-vous ma vie ? Savez-vous toutes les douleurs que j'ai endurées jusqu'à présent ? Tout cela parce que j'ai eu le malheur de voir le fantôme de mon frère. Est-ce que vous connaissez la douleur d'être kidnappée et séparée des siens ? Vous savez ce que cela fait d'être violée parce que vous aimez quelqu'un à en mourir ? »

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux bleus, alors que les gris se chargeaient de plus en plus de fureur. Tous les sentiments refoulés, toutes les vérités cachées et dévoilées, rendaient l'atmosphère glacée. Ulquiorra retira la main du cou d'Hannah et tira doucement sa belle en arrière. Il s'attendait à sentir le petit corps trembler, à voir la rouquine éclater en sanglots, mais il ne discernait qu'une parfaite maîtrise entre l'âme et l'enveloppe charnelle. Pourtant, ce contact calma la rouquine.

« Pars. »

La voix sifflante de Lina fît déguerpir Hannah qui tenait à sa vie. Orihime se dégagea à nouveau de l'emprise du brun et elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rester une humaine faible. Ses anciens pouvoirs, combinés à son Hollow, l'avaient faite devenir une créature mature et puissante. Elle l'avait fait pour protéger ce qui lui était cher à son cœur. Il soupira en la voyant partir à nouveau loin de lui. Elle lui en voulait toujours, mais maintenant il savait de quoi elle était capable.

**Laboratoire de Szayel**

Marielle enleva doucement ses mains des yeux de Grimmjow.

« Bon, tu m'expliques c'qu'il se pas- »

Le Sexta sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en voyant le tube vide. Où était sa Fraccion ? Il fouilla la pièce du regard et son inquiétude laissa la place à l'affolement. Il se retourna vers Marielle qui lui souriait en pointant une porte de l'index. Soudain, il entendit et son visage perdit le peu de couleur qui y était encore. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Szayel qui examinait un bébé. Celui pleurait et criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Grimmjow s'approche, subjugué. L'Octova habilla la petite fille et posa délicatement la petite fille dans les bras de l'Arrancar.

« Félicitations. »

Grimmjow fit glisser son pouce le long de la petite joue ronde. La gamine gazouilla et ses yeux d'un bleu très pâle, presque transparent, s'illuminèrent. Le cœur du bleuté explosa dans sa poitrine et il posa un doux baiser sur la tête de sa Fraccion, dans les cheveux couleur indigo. Marielle s'approcha, attrapa la petite main et la petite Arrancar se tortilla, de plus en plus heureuse.

« Bienvenue, petite sœur. »

Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la petite chose dans ses bras. C'était comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans le tube. La connexion entre eux avait été instantanée. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Marielle ne voulait pas de lui.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? »

Sans relever le nez, il réfléchit quelques minutes et puis, un prénom s'imposa à lui. Comme une évidence. Comme un souvenir d'une vie passée. Il vit un coucher de soleil, une silhouette magnifique, protectrice se retourner vers lui, sourire et promettre que tout irait bien, qu'il ne serait jamais seul.

« Emma.

- C'est mignon. »

La petite se lova dans les bras de l'Arrancar et s'endormit. Elle ne ressemblait pas à un nouveau-né, mais plutôt à un bébé de quelques mois. Grimmjow redressa la tête et demanda à la rosée si c'était normal.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on grandissait très vite. Dans quelques temps, elle aura le corps d'un bambin et elle sera adulte avant d'avoir l'âge de six mois. Ses pouvoirs devraient se manifester dans quelques jours.

- Et en attendant qu'elle puisse se défendre, où est-ce qu'on la garde ? »

Marielle se mordit les lèvres, elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Son premier réflexe aurait été de la laisser ici, mais vu le comportement du Sexta, mieux valait de ne pas évoquer cette solution.

« Je vais la garder avec moi.

- T'es sérieux ? Tu t'es jamais occupé d'un enfant !

- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me dit ce qu'il lui faut. C'est naturel. »

La Fraccion hocha la tête, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Elle soupira et commença à faire des réserves de couches, biberons et tout le nécessaire pour les besoins d'Emma. Grimmjow se leva doucement et alla présenter la petite puce à ses compagnons.

**Les Enfers**

Ulquiorra épousseta sa veste blanche pour la énième fois et sa sœur pouffa à nouveau. Ils étaient dans la salle de bal, bondée de nobles qui venaient fêter le retour de leur dirigeant. Le Cuatro soupira et chercha sa belle du regard, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la visite et la foule était si compact qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle était déjà arrivée ou non.

« You-houuu ! Hime ! »

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils en regardant Lina qui lui prit la tête de force et la tourna vers Orihime. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle. La jeune fille s'approchait, ses cheveux étaient une véritable œuvre capillaire où les mèches rousses se confondaient avec les roses blanches. Sa robe était digne des plus grandes impératrices, le tissu crème épousait parfaitement les formes du buste et la partie inférieure était finement chargée de perles nacrées et de dentelles. Quelques bracelets brillaient au-dessus de longs gants, assortis à la robe. Le maquillage, discret, faisait ressortir la fraicheur du teint et les yeux pétillants d'Orihime. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Lina et Ulquiorra qui attrapa sa main pour y déposer un léger baiser. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, la foule devint silencieuse, un passage se dessina entre l'individu et les trois personnes et les démons s'inclinèrent. Les pas de l'homme claquèrent dans le silence et Lina se jeta dans ses bras.

« Mon amour… » murmura l'homme.

Le couple s'embrassa pudiquement, puis l'arrivant vit Orihime et Ulquiorra qui s'étaient eux-aussi courbés. Il se posta devant eux.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, là ? Qui vous a dit de faire comme mes sujets ? »

Les deux interpellés se redressèrent, ne sachant que répondre. L'homme les enlaça amicalement. Il était plus grand qu'Ulquiorra, ses yeux bleus clairs n'exprimaient que de l'amusement et ses cheveux noirs en bataille confirmaient le caractère joyeux du personnage.

« Bienvenue dans mon royaume, on m'appelle communément Satan, Diable, Ange Déchu, mais je suis Gabryhel Humping, roi des Enfers. Pour vous servir. »

Lina attrapa sa main et présenta son frère et Orihime, tous les deux sans voix devant cet homme imposant, mais si gentil.

« Bon, c'est pas un enterrement, ici ! Maestro, musique ! »

Il se tourna vers Orihime et lui tendit la main.

« Tu m'accordes la première danse ?

- Euh, mais… Je…

- T'inquiètes, je te rends à ton prince, après. Promis ! »

Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse et la fête battit son plein dans les rires et les froufrous des robes en soie. Enfin, ils passèrent à table. Lina et Orihime s'assirent en face des garçons et Ulquiorra plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son beau-frère.

« Comment se fait-il que Lina, une humaine, se retrouve mariée à une des âmes les plus puissantes dans ce monde ? »

Gabryhel éclata de rire, même Orihime laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, mais Orihime n'est pas totalement humaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le noiraud se figea, _comment_ Gabryel pouvait-il savoir cela ? Le monarque donna un coup de coude moqueur à l'Arrancar.

« Peu importe. Mon frère, « Dieu » m'avait demandé de m'occuper de l'âme de ton oncle. Il était vieux et il était temps qu'il paie pour ses péchés, j'avais déjà récupérer l'âme d'Hannah qui était morte quelques années plus tôt. A l'époque, je me fichais de ce qu'avaient fait ceux que j'allais chercher. Ils étaient mauvais, point à la ligne. Bref, je suis allé le chercher, en même temps un ange venait chercher ta mère. Elle m'a vu et m'a supplié de sauver sa fille, j'ai haussé les épaules et je suis retourné ici. Mais une fois la nuit venue, ses yeux sont venus me hanter et sa demande tournait en boucle dans mon esprit, alors je suis reparti sur Terre et j'ai fouillé le château. Les gardes sans maître avaient déserté et je me suis dirigé vers les cachots. C'est là que j'ai trouvé Lina, elle était très malade et sur le point de mourir, mais elle avait dans ses yeux, une étincelle rebelle. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qui j'étais et qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux à ce moment. Je lui ai promis qu'elle serait bien avec moi et elle a lâché prise. Son âme s'est détachée de son corps et elle a mis le feu au château. Je l'ai emmenée ici, on a reconstruit sa maison grâce à ses souvenirs et on s'est marié. »

Ulquiorra sourit, il était heureux de savoir que sa sœur n'avait pas souffert pendant sa mort et que sa mère était partie au Paradis.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aizen lâcha la tignasse rose de Marielle qui vola contre un mur. Elle cracha un peu de sang et le Shinigami lui prit le menton. Son regard était froid et son aura était coupante face au corps tuméfié de la jeune Arrancar.

« Encore une fois : que prépare Gin et ses petits amis ? »

Le regard de la rosée s'illumina, elle était résignée.

« Plutôt crever.

- Encore et toujours la même réponse, tu n'en as pas marre ? »

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il sourit en sentant la terreur que la jeune fille ressentait et il lança un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes déjà cassées. Elle expectora un nouveau geyser de sang, mais cela ne suffisait pas.

« Je suppose que tu ne connais pas le secret de Schiffer ? »

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux confus.

« Evidemment, je m'en doutais. Tu n'es au courant de rien, si j'ai bien compris ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il dégaina son sabre et l'enfonça doucement dans le ventre de l'Arrancar. Marielle hurla sous l'effet de la douleur, il retira la lame après l'avoir un peu remué dans les tripes de sa victime. Avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, il se pencha vers elle sans une once de pitié, seulement de la cruauté.

« Ton silence et ton refus de coopération te mènent droit à la mort, mais ça ne fait rien. Tu m'as donné toutes les réponses, dont j'avais besoin. Tes amis traîtres ne tarderont pas à te rejoindre dans les méandres du néant. »

Et il referma la porte de la geôle.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Gabryhel et Ulquiorra marchaient à la lueur du clair de lune. Le Cuatro avait longuement expliqué son histoire, son mystérieux pouvoir et le combat contre Aizen. Il avait été surpris par la réaction violente qu'avait eu son beau-frère envers le shinigami.

« Lorsqu'Aizen est arrivé au Seireitei, j'ai dit à mon frère de se méfier. Mais comme je suis le benjamin des trois, il ne m'a pas trop pris au sérieux et voilà ! Ce type n'a jamais été net. »

Gabryhel accepta de ne pas interférer dans la bataille, il n'avait pas le cœur à la guerre et ce n'était pas son champ d'action. Ils marchèrent encore en silence et soudain, Ulquiorra s'interrompit. Il venait de voir Orihime au balcon de leur chambre, les cheveux dansant dans son dos et sa silhouette se détachant dans l'obscurité.

« Vas la rejoindre, elle n'attend que toi. »

Ulquiorra disparut et Gabryhel sourit en sentant le corps frêle de Lina qui se pressait contre lui.

« Enfin seuls.

- Tu m'as manquée, Lina… »

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Orihime sentait l'air frais de la nuit s'insinuer sous sa chemise de nuit, elle ferma les yeux. La soirée avait été parfaite, elle avait ressenti les regards envieux de l'Arrancar sur elle et elle se sentait enfin libérée de l'emprise d'Aizen. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle avait forgé un caractère de guerrière et elle savait qu'Ulquiorra avait arrêté de la voir comme une adolescente faible.

La jolie rousse sentit deux bras l'enlacer et elle sourit en humant le parfum du beau Cuatro. Ils regardèrent la lune un long moment.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit ce matin. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, il prit son visage dans ses mains, jouant avec les boucles rousses du bout des doigts et il l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres jouèrent doucement, mais le jeu se transforma doucement en une bataille et Ulquiorra entraîna sa belle dans la chambre, la joute s'interrompit lorsqu'il descendit ses lèvres noires vers le cou pâle pour y déposer de longs baisers. Les doigts fins firent tomber une à une les couches de vêtements et les deux corps frêles se laissèrent glisser sous les draps. La bouche du noiraud dévala doucement les arrondis de la poitrine, la langue malicieuse laissa une trainée brûlante sur le ventre de la rouquine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer et Ulquiorra sourit contre l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune fille, lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts plonger dans ses cheveux noirs. Il remonta à la bouche de sa belle et elle sentit une douleur connue lui vriller le ventre, elle s'accrocha plus fort aux épaules blanches, ses ongles laissèrent des marques sanglantes. Ulquiorra se redressa un peu, écarta quelques mèches du visage angélique et caressa doucement les tempes de sa belle.

« Tu sais, si tu veux qu'on arrête, tu peux me le dire.

- Non… Non, ça… Ça va aller. »

Orihime sourit et elle scella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Peu à peu, un feu brûlant s'empara d'eux, les emmena au plus profond de son tourbillon, ne leur laissa aucun répit, la pression des corps se fit plus puissante, plus urgente, puis ce fut un feu d'artifices d'impressions. La sensation de toucher le nirvana, le bonheur intense, l'aveuglement pendant quelques secondes. La pression chuta doucement et Ulquiorra se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Orihime. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent encore longtemps ainsi, à se regarder dans les yeux, sans parler, en respirant à la même allure, ressentant leurs corps se remettre lentement de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Orihime posa sa tête sur le torse de l'Arrancar qui plongea son visage dans la douce chevelure. Maintenant, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et ils avaient offert leurs cœurs à l'être aimé.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_« Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir encore rester encore un peu ? »_

_Gabryhel et Lina raccompagnaient leurs invités à l'entrée des Enfers. C'était le jour du retour au Japon, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'Ulquiorra et Orihime étaient partis, l'ombre d'Aizen devenait de plus en plus grande chaque jour et le danger était permanent. _

_« On reviendra._

_- Tu promets, Ulqui ?_

_- Promis. »_

_Et ils étaient partis._

Ulquiorra se retourna vers Orihime qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui prit la main et l'invita à rentrer dans l'appartement, le vol en avion avait été long et ils étaient tous les deux très fatigués. Cependant, à leur grande surprise, ils découvrirent un Sexta allongé sur le canapé qui ronflait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Grimmjow ? »

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut, se leva et les yeux encore embués, commença à regarder autour de lui, affolé.

« Quoi ? Quoi ?! Comment ? Pourquoi ? A l'aide, on va tous mûûûûûûûrir ! »

Ulquiorra l'empoigna par les épaules et essaya de capter son regard pour le calmer. Le bleuté reprit ses esprits et se rassit sur la banquette, son visage était marqué par la fatigue et le stress. Orihime se hâta de faire du thé et s'installa sur un coussin, adossée aux jambes de son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Grimmjow ?

- J'vais aller droit au but, Aizen est devenu fou. Il a torturé Marielle, il sait pour la Résistance. C'est le gros foutoir, personne n'est à l'abri. On s'planque dans des passages secrets à Gin, mais faut qu'on reste à l'Hueco Mondo. A cause des mômes. »

Le couple le regarda, interloqué. Quels enfants ? Alors, Grimmjow leur raconta la naissance d'Emma et celles qui devaient encore avoir lieu. Puis il ouvrit un passage.

« Surtout, faîtes gaffe. On sait jamais c'qu'il pourrait passer dans la caboche d'ce malade. »

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Les choses se mettent en place, je vous laisse à vos suppositions._

_Par contre, j'ai un_ **ENORME COUP DE GUEULE A FAIRE**** !**

_Je sais que je n'écris vraiment pas vite, que cela peut être rageant, je lis aussi des fics où les chapitres tous les tremblements, mais je laisse TOUJOURS une review ! Parce qu'une review, qu'elle soit positive ou non (tant qu'elle est constructive) aide l'auteur à s'améliorer, à savoir si les lecteurs aiment la façon d'écrire ou non et surtout, ça fait _P.L.A.I.S.I.R _! _

_Alors quand je vois que j'ai eu 93 visites depuis que le chapitre 23 est en ligne et que ce chapitre n'a eu **QU'UNE **review, je peux vous dire que c'est pas ça qui aide un auteur en manque d'inspiration ! M'enfin, bref. _

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il sera prêt. _

_A bientôt :)_


End file.
